


Y si...

by Beyrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 54,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyrus/pseuds/Beyrus
Summary: ¿Y si Harry Potter nunca hubiera recibido miles de cartas desde Hogwarts cuando cumplió los once años? ¿Y si Hagrid no se hubiera presentado en su casa, para llevarle al colegio? ¿Y SI… Harry Potter nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts y se hubiera criado con los Dursley en el mundo muggle?Ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto, alguien tendrá que ir a buscar al joven a casa de sus tíos. Severus sólo espera que aquella misión que le ha encomendado Dumbledore, no se complique demasiado. El maestro de pociones nunca se habría imaginado que, durante su búsqueda, encontraría algo más que a un chico olvidado por el mundo mágico.





	1. Prólogo - El regreso de Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no es Dark ni nada por el estilo. Lo que pasa es que este primer capítulo es algo diferente porque quería explicar lo que pasó en el mundo mágico los años que Harry estuvo ausente. El resto de capítulos serán más divertidos y románticos. Pero creí necesario incluir un capítulo así, para explicar el regreso del Lord.
> 
> Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter y los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y asociados. Yo sólo escribo porque me gusta :D

\---

“On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain.  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes.  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare.

I will not die, I will survive.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
in my time of dying” (1)

“Time of dying” Three days grace

\---

Había estado esperando durante diez largos años, aguardando pacientemente hasta que uno de sus más fieles seguidores se decidiera a ir a buscarle y ayudarle. Y todo aquel tiempo de espera al final había dado sus frutos, por fin había acudido alguien a él y gracias a su ayuda, había podido encontrar una forma de conseguir de nuevo lo que le había sido arrebatado.

Parecía que la suerte le sonreía, la persona que se había unido a él no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los profesores que daban clase en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, colegio que era dirigido por su mayor enemigo, Albus Dumbledore. Se habían encontrado en Albania y éste le había permitido viajar de nuevo a Inglaterra, alojado en su cuerpo, puesto que no hubiera podido hacer algo así por sí solo. En realidad, el hecho de convertirse en una especie de parásito no le agradaba demasiado, pero si era la única forma de salir de allí, no le quedaba otra que hacerse a la idea y aguantar hasta que pudiera recuperar lo que le habían quitado; ya tendría tiempo de vengarse y hacer que se arrepintieran los ingratos que habían osado interponerse entre él y sus planes.

Aquél fue su primer intento.

Había planeado conseguir la Piedra Filosofal que mantenía vivos a Nicolas Flamel y a su esposa. Una vez la tuviera, regresaría al mundo mágico con su cuerpo y su magia sobrenatural restablecidos, después de haberlos perdido por culpa de un maldito mocoso; un niño que pagaría caro lo que le había hecho.

Sabía que Dumbledore había guardado la Piedra en Gringotts. El banco estaba situado en el Callejón Diagon y se encontraba custodiado por duendes, entre otras cosas. Su aliado se lo había dicho y lord Voldemort confiaba en él, en realidad, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

Esta vez tenía casi asegurada la victoria, tenía un magnífico plan y alguien a quien manejar para que le ayudara a ejecutarlo. Con estos dos puntos a su favor esperaba poder volver al mundo mágico mucho más fuerte de lo que era antaño y lograr de una vez por todas lo que se había propuesto hacía tanto tiempo. Pero de nuevo volvió a ver frustrado su plan. Quirrell había asaltado Gringotts y se había encontrado con que la cámara que albergaba la Piedra, estaba vacía. Su aliado tuvo que investigar, y después de una afortunada y aburrida charla con el estúpido del semigigante que servía a Dumbledore, descubrieron dónde estaba escondida. Quirrell tanteó a unos y otros profesores, y entre la información que había conseguido sacarle a Hagrid y la que había conseguido de sus colegas de Hogwarts, confirmó que el nuevo escondite de la Piedra Filosofal era el mismo colegio. Parecía que esta vez iban a tener más suerte.

Pero a pesar de que, ahora, el asunto parecía que iba a ser coser y cantar, no fue así. Consiguieron sortear unas cuantas pruebas, gracias tanto a la información que habían conseguido como a la habilidad de Quirrell para los encantamientos y hechizos, hasta que se toparon de frente con la que había puesto el maldito profesor de Pociones.

Voldemort le conocía bastante bien. Había sido un fiel servidor suyo que, bajo sus órdenes, había torturado y matado sin piedad a cientos de muggles. Pero no podía arriesgarse a desvelar su identidad frente al hombre, no sabía si podría fiarse de él. Entre sus Mortífagos había habido bastantes detractores durante aquellos años y no se encontraba en situación de hacerlos frente; así que tuvo que confiar en que su aliado acabaría convenciendo al maestro para que le diera la solución del enigma que planteaba, y así seguir avanzando hacia la Piedra.

Ése fue un grave error, porque Severus Snape parecía haber cambiado, definitivamente, de bando. En cuanto Quirrell le insinuó lo de la prueba, enseguida comprendió lo que el profesor de Defensa se proponía, y al final entre Snape y Dumbledore descubrieron que Voldemort se alojaba como un parásito en el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell. El lord Oscuro consiguió huir a tiempo, pero su aliado no tuvo tanta suerte. Acabó muriendo bajo los hechizos que le lanzaron su colega Snape y el director. A Voldemort poco le afectó eso, él se había salvado y, en realidad, era lo único que le importaba.

Por suerte, no le costó demasiado encontrar otro antiguo servidor que siguiera apoyándole, aunque nunca se hubiera imaginado que éste sería Lucius Malfoy.

Al principio, cuando el hombre lo vio con su apariencia desvalida que se asemejaba más a una alimaña deforme que a una persona, Malfoy se había pegado un buen susto, pero luego comprendió la situación y lo acogió en su mansión, ayudándole a introducir uno de sus horrocruxes dentro del colegio, dándoselo a la única hija que tenía la familia Weasley. Si lograba engatusarla lo suficiente con el diario, que contenía un trozo del alma de Voldemort, y conseguía que ella le abriera su corazón, podría poseerla y tomar su cuerpo para volver a la vida. Una vez que tuviera una apariencia física sólida y recuperara su magia, ya se encargaría de mejorar su aspecto.

Pero de nuevo el plan falló. La muchacha encontró el diario, e incluso halló la forma de comunicarse con Tom, pero no le dijo nada importante. Aquella niña de once años no parecía tener ninguna preocupación que confesarle, no tenía ningún amor secreto con el que soñar. Por lo que contra todo pronóstico, ella, en vez de hacerse amiga del Tom Ryddle que habitaba en el diario, lo traicionó. Cuando Tom se manifestó, Ginny se asustó tanto que se lo contó a su amiga Hermione y ésta habló de inmediato con el director, el cuál consiguió destruirlo a tiempo, acabando así también con uno de los trozos del alma que habían ayudado a mantener a Voldemort todavía con vida.

Los siguientes años pasaron, y Malfoy se dedicó a reclutar para el Lord, a los Mortífagos que todavía andaban por ahí. Snape rehuyó por completo las indirectas que le hizo su antiguo compañero de casa sobre el inminente regreso del Señor Tenebroso, confirmando así, que había cambiado de bando. Definitivamente se había aliado con el enemigo.

Después de matar al famoso Harry Potter, Severus Snape encabezaría la lista de los que debían morir a sus manos, decidió el Lord.

Habían pasado seis años desde el fallido intento de Quirrell por conseguir la Piedra Filosofal cuando, después de muchas investigaciones y de leer libros y libros buscando algo que pudiera serle de utilidad, Voldemort consiguió restablecer su alma en un cuerpo aparentemente humano aunque con rasgos serpentinos, gracias otro de sus fieles esbirros: Peter Pettigrew.

Éste había pasado todos aquellos años transformado en una rata, conviviendo con la familia Weasley, pero a raíz de que Ginny encontrara el diario de Tom Ryddle de una forma tan extraña en su mochila, los padres de la muchacha habían estado revisando toda la casa en busca de más objetos que pudieran estar hechizados con Artes Oscuras y Peter temió que pudieran encontrarle y descubrir que era un Animago. Así que volvió con él, con su Señor, huyendo de la casa de los Weasley. Agradecido porque le hubieran dado un techo donde cobijarse, acabó ayudando al Lord a recuperar un cuerpo sólido y, lo que era más importante, le ayudó a recuperar su poder. Para eso utilizaron el hueso de un familiar de Voldemort, Colagusano se encargó de atrapar a un enemigo del Lord para utilizar su sangre y ofreció su propia carne, entregando su mano izquierda como símbolo de lealtad.

Lo primero que hizo Voldemort cuando volvió a tener un cuerpo y cuando sintió su gran poder emanando de nuevo por cada poro de su piel, fue urdir un plan para liberar a los Mortífagos que estaban en Azkaban y después, convocarlos a todos. Quería ver con qué número de seguidores podía contar ahora, más tarde pensaría en alguna forma de incrementar su ejército. Necesitaba contar con el máximo apoyo que pudiera conseguir: aquélla iba a ser la batalla final y no podía quedar en pie ninguno de todos los que le habían traicionado. Aquélla iba a ser su venganza.

Cuando estuvieron todos sus seguidores reunidos, los castigó por haberlo abandonado, por no haber confiado en que retornaría de las tinieblas para volver a sembrar el terror, en el mundo mágico y en el mundo muggle. Los castigó por no creer que acabaría con los malditos sangre sucia que habían enturbiado la pureza en la sangre de los verdaderos magos. Les lanzó unos cuantos Crucios y cuando se cansó, les ordenó que ocuparan la mansión de Malfoy. Aquélla volvía a ser su sede central.

Más tarde, se aseguró de encontrar a los traidores que no se habían personado a su llamada. Y se encargó de que recibieran su merecido. Para eso mandó a sus Mortífagos con unas indicaciones bastante claras: hacerles sufrir todo lo que pudieran antes de darles muerte con la Imperdonable.

Pero hubo uno al que no consiguió localizar, y era, al que más ganas tenía de ver cara a cara. Pisoteando, sin ser apenas consciente, varios cadáveres de traidores, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una tenebrosa carcajada. Era posible que hubiera sido el primero en fallar, pero cuando lo encontrara, también sería el primero en rogar que lo matara, incapaz de soportar más sufrimiento.

Aunque su prioridad ahora era encontrar al chico Potter. Sabía que había estado escondido todos aquellos años, pero tarde o temprano daría con él, y lamentaría no haberse escondido mucho mejor. Pagaría por todo aquel tiempo que había tenido que vivir en un horrible amasijo de carnes sin poder hacer nada por sí mismo. Lo pagaría. Muy caro. Y el traidor también, porque todo aquel que le traicionaba no tenía derecho a vivir, así que iba a enseñarles con creces lo que significaba apoyar al bando equivocado.

———

(1) “Yazco en el suelo / paralizado por el dolor, / puedo ver mi vida pasar ante mis ojos. / ¿Me he quedado dormido? / ¿Todo esto es un sueño? / Despiértame, estoy viviendo una pesadilla. / No moriré, sobreviviré. / No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti, / me siento vivo cuando estás a mi lado. / No moriré, esperaré aquí por ti, / en la hora de mi muerte.”


	2. El-niño-que-vivió

Domingo, 29 de marzo

Subió hacia el despacho del director lo más deprisa que pudo. Aquello no era una buena señal, estaba seguro. Esperaba que cuando se lo contara, sus ojos lo tranquilizaran un poco. Si veía miedo reflejado en ellos, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Adelante —oyó que le decía el anciano al instante de golpear la puerta. El hombre entró apresuradamente, su capa ondeando tras de sí—. Siéntate, Severus. No creo que lo que tengas que decirme sea tan importante como para no poder tomárnoslo con algo de calma —dijo afablemente el anciano, sonriéndole, mientras señalaba la silla que se encontraba frente a su mesa. Snape no le obedeció, se quedó parado frente a él, arremangándose la túnica. Desde luego, la expresión del profesor de Pociones no reflejaba para nada tranquilidad. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Cree que el hecho de que me haya vuelto a quemar la Marca Tenebrosa, con bastante intensidad, por cierto —remarcó—, es algo que debamos tomarnos a la ligera? —preguntó soltando un gruñido. El director se levantó de la silla sobresaltado y bajó la vista para encontrarse con la piel del antebrazo del profesor enrojecida alrededor de la marca—. Creo que ha vuelto, Dumbledore —dijo Severus en un susurro, como si al levantar la voz pudiera hacer que Voldemort se materializara allí mismo.

—Pero… no puede ser —contestó el anciano, alarmado y totalmente desconcertado. Se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, con la mirada perdida. Eso alarmó aún más a Severus. No esperaba que el director tuviera una buena reacción ante la noticia, pero que se comportara así era de lo más preocupante—. Eso explica el alto nivel de magia que he estado sintiendo desde hace unas horas. No sabía a qué era debido, pero… sospechaba que Tom podía andar detrás de ello —explicó con aire ausente—. Sabía que algún día pasaría y supe que el día de su retorno estaba cerca cuando Lucius Malfoy comenzó a insistirte para que volvieras a unirte a ellos, pero… nunca pensé que sucedería tan pronto.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? —preguntó Severus, intentando sacar al hombre de sus pensamientos, en un vano intento por hacer que le mirara de nuevo a los ojos—. ¿Esto significa que estamos perdidos?

Durante unos breves instantes, la habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio, interrumpido sólo por el ulular de Fawkes, que se encontraba completamente ajeno a la preocupación que sentían en ese momento los dos hombres que ocupaban el despacho. Albus carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No, mi muchacho, no estamos perdidos. O por lo menos, no del todo. Todavía tenemos un último as en la manga —le contestó, mientras se atusaba las barbas—. Pero no sé si servirá de algo o si sólo perderemos el tiempo. Creí que no necesitaríamos recurrir a él nunca, que podría vivir la vida que ha elegido tener, lejos del mundo mágico. Pero vamos a tener que pedirle que nos ayude, no nos queda otra alternativa. Espero que quiera escucharnos, Severus, porque si no…

—¿De qué está hablando? ¿A quién tenemos que pedir ayuda, director? —soltó el maestro de Pociones, algo irritado por la ambigua respuesta que había obtenido. Su interlocutor, permaneció con la vista baja, como si temiera lo que estaba por venir—. ¿Albus?

—Severus, tenemos que pedir ayuda a Harry Potter —susurró y por fin le miró a los ojos. El profesor vio algo que no le gustó nada reflejado en ellos. Tal vez amargura, miedo o quizás… derrota.

—¿A Harry Potter? ¡Pero él no sabe nada de este mundo! ¿Cómo demonios nos va a ayudar? Que sobreviviera a la maldición asesina que le lanzó el Señor Tenebroso cuando era un crío no significa que…

—Ya oíste la profecía que hizo Sybill el año que murieron los padres del chico, Severus —le interrumpió con rotundidad el anciano—. Según ésta, Harry Potter es el único que puede derrotarle, y así será, aunque no haya puesto sus pies en el mundo mágico en los dieciséis años que lleva viviendo con sus tíos. Sabes que fue marcado como su igual, y eso significa que es el único que puede equiparar su poder al de Tom.

Snape cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, estaba inquieto. No sabía si Dumbledore se habría vuelto loco a causa de la impresión, pero lo que estaba diciendo sobre El-niño-que-vivió parecía totalmente absurdo. Por un instante estuvo tentado de salir corriendo del despacho y no volver a aparecer por allí nunca más.

—¿Y por qué motivo no ha venido al colegio durante estos años, Dumbledore? Se le debió mandar alguna carta de admisión, ¿no? Siendo hijo de Potter y Lily… Supongo que el muchacho hubiera estado mejor aquí rodeado por otros magos —preguntó extrañado y de pronto se le ocurrió una posible respuesta—. ¿No será squib?

—Deja de hacer especulaciones y siéntate, por favor —le pidió Dumbledore. Esta vez el profesor le obedeció, pensando que quizás la reunión se iba a alargar más de lo que había previsto—. Me sorprende que me hagas esta pregunta ahora, cuando el chico debería haber empezado el colegio hace seis años…

—Nunca antes se había mencionado su nombre. Ya sabe que la gente evita hablar de él. Los magos se sienten algo así como decepcionados o rechazados por no haberle visto en nuestro mundo desde que sus padres murieron. Supongo que el chico se tiene bien creído el título que se le ha dado aquí y no cree que deba rebajarse haciendo acto de presencia en el mundo mágico —explicó Snape y agitó la cabeza al sentir que se estaba desviando demasiado del tema que los ocupaba—. Entonces, ¿se le mandó una carta desde Hogwarts o no?

—Por supuesto que se le mandó una carta, como al resto de los niños magos que nacieron en Inglaterra en ese año. Pero a pesar de todo, los niños siempre tienen la última palabra para decidir si quieren ir a un colegio muggle o a uno de magia como Hogwarts. De hecho, le mandamos cientos de cartas, ¡miles! —exclamó el anciano e hizo una pausa para mirar a su amigo—. Pero nunca contestó, y cuando estábamos a punto de mandar a Hagrid para que fuera a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando en la casa de los Dursley, recibimos una carta firmada por el niño, donde decía que no quería saber nada de nosotros, que por nuestra culpa había perdido a sus padres y que prefería seguir yendo al mismo colegio al que iba, con su primo. No hemos vuelto a tener más noticias de él.

—¿Y pretende que un niño que nos culpa de la muerte de sus padres, nos libre ahora del Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó incrédulo Severus—. ¿Un niño que no quiere saber nada ni de nosotros ni de nuestro mundo?

—Sí. Es nuestra última esperanza —dijo Albus e hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Quiero creer que no se desasirá tan fácilmente del que es su deber. No quiero pensar que no le importa la sangre de los inocentes que será derramada si él no hace nada… Y, al fin y al cabo, fue Voldemort el que mató a sus padres, precisamente.

Snape se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero intentó disimularlo.

—Eso tan sólo son conjeturas suyas, Albus. Usted no puede afirmar cómo va a actuar el niño. Hasta que no hablemos con él, no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta.

—Tienes razón, Severus. Tendremos que buscarle. Ni siquiera sé si seguirá viviendo con sus tíos —dijo con un suspiro—. Ahora mismo… —miró sus dedos e hizo un gesto como si estuviera contando algo— tendrá diecisiete años. Supongo que no es lo suficientemente mayor en el mundo muggle como para haberse independizado.

—Entonces, alguien tendrá que ir a buscarle y asegurarse de que sigue viviendo con sus parientes. Y si no sigue en la casa, intuyo que el asunto se complicará… —resopló el maestro—. Y cuando logremos dar con su paradero, otro tema aparte será que el chico quiera colaborar y que no tome al mensajero por un loco. También habrá que ver las habilidades que tiene para aprender hechizos, porque me imagino que no tendrá ni idea.

—Confío en que la persona que voy a mandar será lo suficientemente persuasivo como para convencer al chico, y sé a ciencia cierta que está más que cualificado para enseñarle lo que sea necesario de manera satisfactoria —Dumbledore hizo una pausa, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos—. También estoy convencido de que podría encontrar a Harry hasta en el fin del mundo, si fuera preciso —espetó, mirándole con una sonrisa.

—¿Y se puede saber a quién demonios va a mandar, director? —inquirió curioso Snape.

—A ti, por supuesto. No conozco a nadie mejor preparado.

\---

Se había quejado, se había negado, había protestado hasta que no le habían quedado más argumentos. Pero al final le había tocado ir. No sabía ni por qué se había molestado en rebatirle. Conocía perfectamente a Dumbledore como para saber que no valía la pena hacer replica alguna a sus planes. Le había elegido a él para ir a buscar al hijo de los Potter y así se haría.

Así que al día siguiente preparó una bolsa con ropa muggle y con todo lo necesario para pasar fuera del castillo un par de días; debía ser precavido, era posible que no encontrara al chico a la primera y se tuviera que quedar más tiempo de lo que había planeado.

Cuando tuvo la bolsa lista, la encogió y se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de los vaqueros negros que se había puesto. No podía ir ni con su túnica ni con su capa, las iba a echar de menos, pero no le apetecía ir asustando a los muggles que se encontrara por el camino y mucho menos quería que lo trataran como a un bicho raro.

Se despidió del resto de sus colegas y Dumbledore le dedicó una sonrisa que quería decir algo así como: confío en que traerás contigo al muchacho; sé que he hecho bien dejando en tus manos esta misión. Severus simplemente gruñó y se puso el abrigo que le había conseguido el profesor de Estudios Muggles. Un abrigo acorde con el estilo que tenía el profesor de Pociones: negro y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero que no llamaba en exceso la atención de los muggles porque ellos mismos utilizaban modelos parecidos. Echó un último vistazo al castillo y a sus compañeros que se despidieron de él agitando las manos y salió fuera, para cruzar las barreras mágicas y poder Desaparecerse.

Mientras cruzaba el Bosque Prohibido, con cuidado para no toparse con ningún animal peligroso, no pudo evitar pensar cuándo dejaría Albus de manipularle de una vez por todas. Había decidido que cuando la guerra acabara, iba a irse a un lugar muy lejano en el que nadie pudiera encontrarle. Llevaba toda la vida solo y no le importaba pasar más tiempo en soledad. Total, cuando se había relacionado con alguien, siempre habían acabado haciendo con él lo que querían, y se sentía un poco harto de tanta manipulación, de tanta guerra, de tantas misiones peligrosas que hacían que expusiera su vida en cada momento. Estaba harto de su existencia, en definitiva. 

Cuando llegó al límite del bosque, se detuvo en seco, aún con la varita en alto y cerró los ojos. Apartó todos sus pensamientos negativos de la mente y se concentró en el lugar que le había indicado el director.

Un instante después estaba en Little Whinging y tardó poco en encontrar la calle Privet Drive, donde según Dumbledore, era donde vivían los tíos de Potter. Llamó al timbre y aguardó a que le abrieran. Oyó varias voces al otro lado y unos pasos apresurados acercándose. Cuando la puerta se entreabrió, observó, entre el hueco que quedaba entre ésta y el umbral, a un tipo bastante obeso que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Sí? —saludó el hombre con un tono ligeramente malhumorado.

—Estoy buscando al señor Potter —espetó sin más contemplaciones, Snape—. Harry Potter —especificó, al ver la cara de desconcierto que ponía el hombre.

—¿Quién le busca? —preguntó Vernon con sutileza, todavía asomando la mitad de su hinchada cara por la rendija que había entre la puerta semiabierta y la pared.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —contestó Severus cortante y, sin más, empujó la puerta y entró en la casa, seguido con rapidez por el asustado tío de Harry. No iba a andarse con contemplaciones y no tenía tiempo que perder con tonterías.

Observó con detenimiento la casa. Por dentro era bastante grande. En el salón, el sonido de la televisión retumbaba en las paredes de lo alto que tenían el volumen puesto. El hombre grueso enseguida dio alcance al profesor, respirando de manera sofocada, por el repentino ejercicio que se había visto forzado a hacer desde la entrada hasta aquella sala.

—No está. Harry Potter ya no vive aquí —dijo apresurado, intentando que aquel siniestro hombre saliera de su casa cuanto antes. No le daba buena espina.

—¿Cómo que no está? —espetó Snape.

—Se fue —le respondió—. No era bienvenido aquí y se marchó. Era un chico muy raro, ¿sabe? Yo…

Snape agarró de las solapas de la camisa al hombre rollizo y lo miró con desprecio. No podía creer que lo que le había parecido la parte más fácil de la misión, se estuviera complicando por culpa de aquel inepto. El Salvador del mundo mágico era un chico raro, ¿y qué? Seguía siendo su sobrino y era su responsabilidad cuidarlo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido? ¡Sólo tenía diecisiete años!

—Quiero saber dónde está Potter y lo quiero saber ¡YA! —exigió, esperando que el tipo se mostrara más colaborador ahora.

—No… yo… no lo sé… —titubeó Vernon, arrepintiéndose de haber pedido libre aquel día en el trabajo. Si hubiera ido a la oficina, todo aquello no estaría sucediéndole.

—Cariño, ¿qué está pasando?

Una voz femenina y empalagosa, ligeramente amortiguada por el sonido de la televisión, llegó a los oídos del profesor, que se giró levemente, sin soltar todavía a aquel tipo de las solapas de su camisa. La que parecía ser su esposa, flacucha y con cara tan alargada que se asemejaba a la de un caballo, acababa de entrar en el salón.

—Este… este señor… ¿sabes dónde está el chico, querida? —le preguntó a duras penas. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar—. Eh… Harry —aclaró.

—Creo que… dijo algo de un alquiler en… la calle Violet Stream… la que está un par de manzanas más arriba… —dudó Petunia—. Pero no sé exactamente…

Snape no la dejó continuar, con brusquedad soltó a Vernon, que perdió el equilibrio y se quedó tumbado en una extraña postura sobre el sofá que estaba en el salón, justo a su lado. Sin volver a decir ni una palabra más, salió de allí cerrando con fuerza la puerta de la entrada principal, con el ceño fruncido y odiando con todas su fuerzas a Dumbledore por haberle mandado realizar aquella ridícula misión. No sabía por qué, pero sospechaba que el anciano ya sabía que no iba a ser todo coser y cantar. Por algo le había elegido a él para buscar al muchacho.

Todavía seguía dándole vueltas en su mente a la dirección que le habían dado los tíos de Harry, y con una brújula mágica que se había llevado, por si acaso, en poco tiempo logró encontrar la zona donde debía estar la calle que aquella escurrida mujer le había dicho. Gracias a Merlín, tal como había indicado la tía de Harry, no se encontraba demasiado lejos de allí.

Mientras caminaba, sentía la suave brisa agitar su pelo y su abrigo. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, dejándose envolver por la sensación de libertad que el viento, acariciando su rostro y su cabello, le causaba. Ojalá aquel sentimiento fuera tan real como le parecía en aquel momento, si tan solo pudiera olvidar por qué estaba allí... Necesitaba relajarse para continuar con la tarea que le habían encomendado. Si seguía adelante con el humor de perros que tenía en aquel momento, no conseguiría convencer al chico Potter para que los ayudara, y ése era el punto clave de la misión.

Un instante después, abrió los ojos y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. La zona le pareció bastante más agradable que donde tenían su residencia los Dursley. Tal vez fuera por el enorme y frondoso parque que colindaba con las casas, dándole al sitio un aspecto más acogedor. Se quedó unos minutos observándolo y después siguió caminando, para buscar la calle en cuestión. Un momento después se paró en seco, observando la chapa que colgaba en la pared del edificio que quedaba a su izquierda, a la vez que miraba su brújula: Calle Violet Stream.

Había llegado.

Y ahora, ¿qué?, pensó, suspirando al ver la interminable hilera de casitas que se extendía a lo largo de la calle, desapareciendo a lo lejos. Resopló. Le llevaría días revisar una por una todas las casas y no podía esperar hasta que el dichoso joven se dejara ver por allí. No estaba en su disposición desperdiciar así el tiempo, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por la zona. Al final, acabó entrando en el primer bar que encontró. Necesitaba sentarse y pensar, aclarar sus ideas y ver cuál era la mejor forma de proceder, además, también le vendría bien un trago y aunque allí no sirvieran whisky de fuego, podría utilizar uno muggle como sucedáneo, seguramente acabaría haciéndole el mismo efecto. Así que, sin ninguna duda, fue lo que le acabó pidiendo al camarero.

—Doble, por favor —añadió.

Y mientras se lo servían se dedicó a ojear un poco a su alrededor. El bar era más bien pequeño, la barra estaba situada a la derecha, y a la izquierda del local se podían divisar un par de mesas o tal vez tres, colocadas de mala manera. Había un par de clientes sentados, que bebían algo y charlaban enfrascados en su conversación. El bar tenía colocada una diana en una de las paredes, con la que se entretenían varios jóvenes lanzando dardos, y los baños y la cocina se podían divisar al fondo.

Se sentó en el taburete que tenía al lado, junto a la vacía barra, para estar más cómodo mientras se bebía su whisky. Entonces una cosa molesta que se encontraba en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón vaquero, se le clavó en el trasero sin compasión, y esto le hizo recordar lo que Dumbledore le había dado antes de marcharse, sólo para que lo utilizara en caso de emergencia. Supongo que éste es un buen momento para usarlo, pensó. Se bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en el vaso, se levantó, pagó al camarero y caminó con decisión hacia el baño, pensando que, después de utilizar aquella maldita cosa, era muy posible que necesitara otro trago.

Una vez dentro del servicio de los caballeros, cerró la puerta con magia y lanzó un hechizo insonorizador para que nadie pudiera escucharle desde fuera mientras hablaba. Sacó el objeto y lo miró con detenimiento. Una piedra gris, del tamaño aproximado de una snitch. Dumbledore le había dicho que funcionaba si la frotaba tres veces seguidas de izquierda a derecha. Siguió sus instrucciones, aunque se sintió ligeramente estúpido al hacerlo. Al instante, una voz que no era la suya, se oyó en el baño.


	3. ¡Te tengo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un apunte.
> 
> Al leer este fic hay que dejar de lado al Snape del universo de Rowling. Este Snape nunca fue espía porque, en realidad, Voldemort acaba de volver, así que no ha tenido oportunidad de serlo. 
> 
> Hay que tener en cuenta que el profesor de Pociones no tiene el mismo entrenamiento ni físico ni mental, ni la misma actitud/instinto de supervivencia que el Snape que todos conocemos.

Lunes, 30 de marzo

—Mi querido muchacho, ¿qué ha pasado para que hayas tenido que ponerte en contacto conmigo tan pronto? —la voz de Albus Dumbledore pareció oírse en todo el baño del bar, después de que Severus frotara la piedra que el director le había entregado para que la utilizara como un medio rápido y, según él, discreto, de comunicación.

Snape observó la piedra con desdén y se apoyó contra uno de los lavabos, no sin antes comprobar que no estuviera sucio, ya que la higiene del baño, en general, dejaba mucho que desear.

—No estaba, Dumbledore —dijo mirando la pequeña roca, como si de un momento a otro fuera a aparecer la imagen de su interlocutor en ella. Al obtener como respuesta silencio, decidió continuar—: Fui a casa de sus tíos y me dijeron que ya no vivía allí.

—¿Y no tienes ni una pista de dónde buscar, Severus? ¿No pudiste conseguir ninguna información al respecto? —la voz del anciano pareció preocupada.

—Sí. Me dijeron la calle donde se supone que está viviendo el chico ahora. ¡Pero es enorme! ¿No pretenderá que me la recorra entera buscándole? Ni siquiera sé cómo es el maldito chico, a parte de los cuatro detalles que usted me ha dado sobre su supuesta apariencia que, por cierto, puede haber cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vio, cuando Potter tenía cinco años. No sé si ha tenido eso en consideración —soltó, mirando cabreado la piedra. Cada vez le parecía más absurda aquella situación.

—Sé que es como buscar una aguja en un pajar, Severus. Eso no lo niego. Pero no hay otra manera. El muchacho se parecía bastante a su padre cuando le vi. Tenía los ojos verdes como Lily, pero el resto era igual a James, ya sabes que lo más significativo de su apariencia es esa cicatriz en la frente que le quedó cuando Voldemort le lanzó la maldición asesina; recuerdo que se parecía ligeramente a un rayo. De todas formas… he hablado con Remus y me ha dejado una foto del padre de Harry. Espera…

La voz de Dumbledore se extinguió por un momento y Snape permaneció a la expectativa. A los pocos minutos, justo en el centro de la piedra, empezó a diferenciarse una textura diferente. Poco a poco, sobre la extraña textura comenzaron a distinguirse diferentes tonalidades y, después de un rato, la cara de su archienemigo del colegio se podía diferenciar como si ésta hubiera sido pintada sobre la base de la roca.

Lo que me faltaba, pensó furioso Severus.

—¿Qué demonios es esto, Albus? —preguntó Snape arrugando la nariz en un gesto de evidente desagrado mientras apartaba la piedra de él, que había permanecido anteriormente bastante cerca de su rostro—. Recuerdo perfectamente la cara de idiota que tenía el padre del chico. No es necesario que aparezca en este estúpido artefacto.

—Sé que puede parecerte ridículo, pero quizás si preguntas a la gente mostrándoles esa imagen, puedan ayudarte a dar con él. Creo que te puede facilitar bastante las cosas. Por cierto, he lanzado un hechizo de imborrabilidad sobre la piedra, así que no tendrás ningún problema con la imagen, porque no se va a desvanecer ni va a desaparecer —¡Qué suerte!, pensó Snape—. Contacta conmigo en cuanto tengas novedades, Severus. Todos estaremos ansiosos esperando tener noticias tuyas.

El profesor no contestó, gruñó cabreado y procedió a retirar los hechizos de insonorización y bloqueo de la puerta que había puesto antes, después, apretando con fuerza la piedra en su mano, salió del cuarto de baño y se la guardó en el bolsillo. A continuación, se dirigió de nuevo hacia la barra. Qué razón había tenido al pensar que después de hablar con Albus necesitaría otro whisky.

Un par de horas después, pagó los otros dos whiskies que se había tomado y se levantó del taburete, pensando que el siguiente paso que iba a dar sería encontrar un lugar donde alojarse y después se dedicaría de pleno a buscar al chico. Esperaba que la búsqueda no se alargase demasiado, no llevaba ni un día en el mundo muggle y ya estaba asqueado de aquel lugar.

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta del bar para salir de allí, se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco mareado, quizás pensar en emborracharse no había sido una gran idea después de todo.

Al poner el primer pie fuera del local, tuvo que parpadear varias veces, porque el sol cayó sobre su rostro de lleno, cegándole. Suspiró. Hacía un calor de mil demonios. O tal vez fuera un efecto causado por el exceso de alcohol que había ingerido; ahora que lo pensaba, eso tenía bastante sentido. Con calma, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de su brazo y al levantar la vista, palideció. Definitivamente, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En un banco cercano, un muchacho de tez oscura, con el pelo negro bastante revuelto y con unos impresionantes ojos verdes, estaba sentado, charlando con un par de amigos. Estaban fumando cigarrillos, pero no estaba muy seguro de que éstos fueran de tabaco, ya que el humo que le llegaba, arrastrado por la brisa con la que había amanecido el día, era bastante denso y menos desagradable. ¿Sería que los muggles fumaban algo diferente a lo que él había conocido en el mundo mágico? No tenía ni idea.

Se acercó sigilosamente, sin apartar la vista del muchacho, que vestía con aire desaliñado, un estilo bastante parecido a lo que recordaba haber visto en James cuando iban juntos al colegio. No llevaba gafas a diferencia de su progenitor, y parecía ser un poco más alto de lo que había sido éste. A simple vista, se notaba que también había heredado de él la arrogancia y el don de gentes. Respiró profundamente antes de comenzar a plantearse qué iba a hacer para acercarse a aquel grupo, que no le recordaba más que a una pandilla de maleantes. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué había hecho él para merecer aquello.

Justo cuando iba a aproximarse al banco donde estaban, vio cómo su objetivo comenzaba a moverse hacia él. Permaneció estático preguntándose qué demonios querría el chico. Pero justo cuando estaba a su lado, el muchacho desvió sus pasos para entrar al bar.

—Cómo me meo —murmuró por lo bajo y Snape levantó una ceja ante el vulgar comentario.

¿Y este niñato es el que nos va a librar del Señor Tenebroso? Que Merlín se apiade de nosotros, pensó, y sin más se adentró de nuevo en el bar, tras el muchacho.

Cuando el chico salió de uno de los baños individuales al que había entrado, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Una fuerza misteriosa lo empujó contra la pared del servicio dejándole la espalda pegada al muro. El hombre que estaba frente a él, vestido completamente de negro, sujetaba una especie de palo de madera con el cual le estaba apuntando. El tipo se acercó a él mientras rebuscaba algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba a gritar para pedir ayuda, pero la voz del hombre lo hizo enmudecer. 

—Más te vale permanecer callado si no quieres salir malparado —amenazó Snape. No le gustaban los rodeos y pensaba ir directo al grano.

—¿Quién es usted? ¿¡Qué quiere!? —gritó histérico el joven mientras se retorcía incapaz de separarse del muro contra el que reposaba su espalda. A pesar de la advertencia, no era tan fácil no hablar sin saber qué te iba a pasar. Mentalmente rezó para que alguien entrara al baño y le librase de aquel loco. Lo que no sabía el chico era que el profesor había tomado precauciones y había hechizado de nuevo el habitáculo, sellándolo e insonorizándolo para que nadie pudiera molestarles.

—¿Conoces a este tipo? —preguntó Snape bajando a la vez la varita, dejando que el joven pudiera separarse de la pared. No quería asustarle demasiado. El muchacho se arrimó temeroso de desobedecer y observó al hombre que aparecía en la piedra que le estaba mostrando aquel extraño individuo. El chico frunció el ceño, Severus imaginó que sería por lo insólito que era ver la cara de alguien grabada a color en una roca. Si no sabía nada del mundo mágico, era normal que todo aquello le pareciera algo surrealista.

—Depende —contestó el joven escuetamente, después del minucioso escrutinio que había recibido la piedra por su parte.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Severus con un tono de voz irritado, entornando los ojos—. Sé quién eres así que no te andes con tonterías. Tienes que venir conmigo —exigió, agarrándole con brusquedad del brazo. Para el profesor no cabía duda alguna de que el chico era Harry Potter: la descripción coincidía y su forma de comportarse también encajaba. Estaba seguro y no se iba a dejar engañar por un crío.

—¿A dónde tengo que ir? ¿Qué me darás a cambio? —preguntó el muchacho forcejeando para librarse del fuerte agarre. El profesor lo soltó y se quedó mirándole fijamente.

—Si lo que me estás pidiendo es dinero, te lo daré. Pero deberás acompañarme —cedió Severus. Necesitaba que el mocoso fuera con él. Con toda probabilidad, Dumbledore le autorizaría a darle lo que fuera necesario con tal de tener de nuevo a su lado a El-niño-que-vivió. Después de todo, el chico estaba en su derecho de exigir dinero si lo necesitaba, ellos le habían mantenido olvidado durante casi diecisiete años y el muchacho parecía ganarse la vida de formas no muy legales, a juzgar por su aspecto y su forma de hablar.

—¿Y dónde tengo que ir? —insistió de nuevo el joven. El hombre casi no le había dado información y no estaba dispuesto a ir a cualquier sitio sin fijar un precio antes. Ya se había topado anteriormente con gente rara y no pensaba confiar en cualquiera a las primeras de cambio. Ya había escarmentado—. Sobre el dinero, sí, me vendrían bien unos cuantos billetes —dijo arriesgándose, para ver si el hombre se veía dispuesto a darle una cantidad generosa.

El profesor se quedó pensativo, decidiendo qué le iba a responder. En ese momento, el chico se dio cuenta de que el tipo había dejado a un lado su comportamiento agresivo y supuso que aquel hombre tan raro, en realidad, no pretendía hacerle daño. Podía intuir que le necesitaba para algo importante y seguramente no le convenía herirle o asustarle demasiado. Quizás podría sacar algún beneficio de toda aquella situación.

—Tengo algo que contarte… —dijo Snape finalmente, confirmando en su mente el temor que había sentido sobre el desconocimiento total del chico respecto a su condición de mago—. Estaría bien ir a un sitio apartado donde pudiésemos hablar sin ser interrumpidos y luego…

—Vayamos a mi casa —le cortó el chico—, ahora mismo estoy solo, mis padres están trabajando. Además, creo que si no quieres que te interrumpan y que yo me fíe de ti, es el mejor lugar. Allí escucharé todo lo que tengas que contarme —respondió, preguntándose qué sería lo que querría decirle aquel señor tan misterioso. Por si acaso, no bajaría la guardia, nunca se sabía lo que uno se podía encontrar por ahí, a lo mejor aquel hombre era un pervertido al que le gustaba tener sexo con adolescentes. Quién sabía.

Severus asintió, a pesar de haberse quedado extrañado por lo que el chico le acababa de decir: había algo que no le cuadraba, pero no sabía qué era. Se guardó la varita y la piedra en el bolsillo del vaquero y salió fuera del bar seguido por el muchacho. Juntos se acercaron al banco donde permanecían los dos amigos del chico, fumando aquello que no sabía por qué, le estaba dejando ligeramente atontado con tal solo aspirar su humo. Definitivamente no tenía que haberse tomado los tres whiskies.

El chico les contó a sus amigos, por encima, lo que había pasado y cuando finalizó, los tres emprendieron su camino, seguidos por el profesor. El muchacho había insistido en que quería que sus amigos les acompañaran hasta la casa, alegando que, después de lo que había pasado en el baño, no se fiaba del hombre.

Uno de los chicos, era más alto que el joven, e incluso más alto aún que Severus, y el otro era bajito y rechoncho, aparentando tener apenas quince años cuando con toda probabilidad tendría diecisiete como el supuesto Harry, o alguno más. Ambos eran morenos y vestían de forma desaliñada y descuidada, como su amigo. Los tres iban cuchicheando mientras Severus los seguía de cerca, pero sin llegar a mezclarse con ellos, todavía lamentándose por la miserable misión que le había obligado a llevar a cabo el director de Hogwarts.

Atravesaron parques y calles. Los muchachos de vez en cuando se volvían para asegurarse de que el hombre seguía tras ellos. Quizás pretendían despistarle y perderle para que los dejara en paz. Pues lo llevan claro, pensó Severus, Harry Potter no se me va a escapar ahora que lo he encontrado, y si es necesario, utilizaré mi magia para retenerlo, aunque estén delante los dos amigos del chico.

Después de un rato caminando, Snape comenzó a hacerse preguntas, harto de seguir a los chicos por callejones desconocidos y estrechas avenidas. En su mente no paraba de resonar una y otra vez la misma cuestión: ¿cómo era posible que ese chico viviera tan lejos? Todo ese asunto le empezó a oler mal. El sentido común le decía que había algo que no cuadraba en todo aquello, pero aunque se devanó los sesos intentando averiguar qué era, no fue capaz de descubrirlo. Toda aquella situación provocó que la desconfianza hacia aquellos muchachos surgiera de golpe, así que se detuvo con brusquedad.

—Pensaba que vivías en la calle Violet Stream —dijo de manera casual, acordándose de lo que había mencionado anteriormente la señora Dursley.

—Pensabas mal —le contestó el chico de forma cortante.

—Fueron tus tíos los que me lo dijeron —insistió.

—Te mintieron —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, y retomó el camino sin volverse ni a mirarle.

Severus notaba hervir su sangre, pero por el bien de la misión, tuvo que aguantarse y seguir los pasos del insolente muchacho, apretando la mandíbula, furioso. Sí, se parecía a James Potter, no cabía duda alguna. No sabía que estaría tramando, pero no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Al meterse por el siguiente callejón oscuro, los chicos, para su sorpresa, se giraron y le rodearon. Severus al principio se desconcertó un poco, pensando que lo que pretendían era cambiar de dirección porque se hubieran confundido de calle. Pero cuando vio que el más bajito se había quedado a sus espaldas y que el supuesto Harry y el más alto se habían situado frente a él, comprendió que todo aquello era una encerrona.

Como un acto reflejo, antes de decir nada, se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón para sacar su varita. Como no llevaba túnica se había visto obligado a guardarla ahí, a pesar de las advertencias que siempre les hacía Ojoloco Moody respecto a que algún día se volarían una nalga por accidente. Acababa de decidir que era mejor hacerles frente primero y arrepentirse después si había sido un error, que arriesgarse y comprobar que aquello era lo que parecía.

—Mierda… —murmuró y se giró.

—¿Estabas buscando este palo? —le preguntó con sorna el chico bajito. La expresión de terror que puso Snape en la cara hizo que la sonrisa que tenía el muchacho se agrandara—. Deberían haberle advertido que por esta zona hay muchos hurtos, señor —continuó con mofa, agitando la varita de un lado a otro—, debería estar más atento a sus pertenencias.

—Dámela. No tiene ninguna utilidad para ti, inepto —espetó Snape, intentando mantener la calma. Esperaba que el chico que creía que era Harry no la cogiera, porque podía esperar cualquier reacción de la varita al sentir su magia, y ésa sí que sería su perdición.

—Pues “el Petas” no opina lo mismo —le contestó el chico, refiriéndose al supuesto Harry y agitó la varita mientras apuntaba a Severus, como si de aquella forma fuera a lanzarle contra la pared. Evidentemente, no pasó nada.

—Devuélvemela —volvió a gruñir el hombre y con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, intentó arrebatársela, pero el muchacho que ya imaginaba que iba a reaccionar así, lo esquivó con facilidad; eran chicos de la calle, estaban acostumbrados a las peleas callejeras y a robar para poder comer. 

A la vez, el supuesto Harry y el chico alto, se acercaron con intenciones aviesas al profesor, con los puños alzados, y éste dudó sobre qué hacer. No quería utilizar aquel método tan prehistórico y muggle para defenderse, pero no iba a irse de allí sin su varita. Eran menores, pero ellos habían empezado. Se giró y dejando caer el abrigo que llevaba en el brazo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara al muchacho más alto. Mientras éste se reponía del golpe, el pequeño por detrás le golpeó justo en la articulación de la rodilla, y el otro frotándose la cara por el puñetazo recibido, se lo devolvió arreándole con fuerza en las costillas, sin dejar que Severus pudiera recuperarse del primer impacto que había recibido.

—¡¡Aah!! —gritó por el dolor y la sorpresa, mientras sentía que la pierna que le había golpeado el chico bajito por detrás, se le doblaba. Se esforzó por mantenerse en pie, y comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro a sus agresores, sin apenas pensar. Con el puño cerrado impactó en la cara del muchacho de ojos verdes, haciendo que de la boca le saliera un hilo de sangre y un gemido de dolor, pero aun así, los tres muchachos juntos tenían más fuerza que Severus, que se encontraba solo y no estaba acostumbrado a defenderse así contra matones. Snape hacía lo que podía, y aunque les golpeaba con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, ellos no parecían amedrentarse.

Varios impactos, entre ellos un puñetazo en el estómago, una patada en la espinilla y un golpe en uno de los ojos, consiguieron derribarle al fin. Mientras caía, no podía dejar de pensar qué demonios iba a hacer ahora. No podía acabar así. El-maldito-niño-que-vivió tenía que enfrentarse a Voldemort, no a él. Aquello era de locos. Si se lo contaba al director, probablemente le costaría creer que había acabado peleándose con Potter y sus amigos maleantes. Se intentó incorporar, pero el más alto hizo amago de darle una patada y el profesor levantó la mano para intentar detenerle. No podía soportar ni un golpe más.

—Espera… —pidió Snape a duras penas, con la voz enronquecida por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Había decidido contarle todo al chico aunque estuvieran sus amigos allí. Tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba otra alternativa. Si se desmayaba y le perdía la pista, todo aquello habría sido en vano.

El alto, retomó el movimiento que había mantenido en el aire y finalizó pateándole en el costado. Snape no pudo seguir hablando, en su lugar, un grito de dolor salió de su garganta. El presunto Harry le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se detuviera y el muchacho le obedeció.

—Habla —le ordenó el chico de ojos verdes a Severus.

—Eres un mago —susurró, sintiéndose ridículo al pronunciar esas palabras en aquella situación tan humillante, pero no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar qué decir. Tomando aire, decidió continuar—. He venido a por ti, porque necesitamos tu ayuda. Haciendo esto, no conseguirás nada… debes detenerte y escucharme.

—¿Un mago? —repitió con burla el supuesto Harry—, no, amigo, yo no soy David Copperfield, te has confundido de persona.

—Dice que eres un mago, tío —se mofó el más bajito, riéndose—. ¿Te has escapado de un psiquiátrico o qué? —preguntó, dirigiéndose esta vez a Snape.

—Dadme mi varita y os lo demostraré —pidió, pensando que si se la devolvían, aquellos granujas iban a saber lo que era bueno.

—¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar? —preguntó el mismo chico, agachándose y sacando con habilidad la billetera de Snape, que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. El hombre, haciendo un último esfuerzo, ignorando su dolorido cuerpo, le agarró de la muñeca antes de que sacara la cartera al completo. No iba a permitir que le robaran también el dinero, ya le habían desprovisto de su dignidad al quitarle la varita.

—¡Estúpido! Pero, ¿qué te has creído? No estás en posición de resistirte —exclamó el supuesto Harry al ver que Snape evitaba que su amigo le extrajera la cartera, y acto seguido le dio una patada con todas sus ganas en la cabeza. El profesor, dio todo por perdido. Más golpes le siguieron a ése, y lo único que pudo hacer antes de entrar en la inconsciencia fue cerrar los ojos, concentrarse y Desaparecerse.


	4. Reclutando gente nueva

Lunes, 30 de marzo

Dumbledore estaba ansioso por saber algo de Severus, el cual, había salido de Hogwarts para ir a buscar a Harry un poco antes del mediodía. Esperaba pacientemente que el profesor diera alguna señal de que seguía vivo. ¿Habría conseguido encontrar ya a Harry? Miró el reloj que había conjurado en la pared, ya eran las dos de la tarde. Necesitaba saber si el chico que les podía salvar de aquel monstruo en el que se había convertido el pequeño Tom Ryddle, les ayudaría o no. Esperaba que Severus le hubiera encontrado ya, o que si no, por lo menos, que se pusiera en contacto con él para comentarle las novedades que tuviera; para algo se había tomado la molestia de hechizar aquella piedra. La observó y la hizo girar en la palma de su mano. Estaba nervioso. Tanta tensión no debía ser buena para la salud.

Nadie sabía, tan bien como él, lo importante que era el muchacho para la liberación del mundo mágico.

Se imaginaba que cuando Severus llegara a casa de los tíos del chico, éstos le iban a decir que el muchacho ya no vivía allí. Pero no había querido decirle nada al profesor porque sospechaba que si éste veía que las cosas se complicaban, se negaría, aún con más rotundidad, a ir en busca de Harry. En realidad, esperaba estar confundiéndose y que ya hubiera encontrado al joven, pero el hecho de que no se hubiera manifestado todavía, casi le hacía confirmar su suposición.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de improviso, sacándole de sus cavilaciones. En un acto reflejo, escondió bajo su túnica la piedra que había estado observando hasta aquel preciso instante. Esperaba que Severus no eligiera justo ese momento para dar señales de vida.

—Adelante —dijo el anciano mago.

La puerta se abrió, provocando que el hombre se sorprendiera ante lo que vio.

Una asustada Pansy Parkinson entró al despacho del director; éste se quedó observándola a la espera de que la muchacha dijera algo, pero la joven simplemente agachó la mirada sin decir absolutamente nada. Al final, Albus decidió romper el silencio.

—Por favor, cierre la puerta y siéntese, señorita Parkinson.

Ella obedeció, todavía sin levantar la vista del suelo. Parecía temer enfrentarse a la mirada del hombre.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí? —preguntó Dumbledore, de forma afable. Ella, por fin levantó la vista y le miró, con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

—Eh… yo… yo, bueno… —gimoteó, dejando que su dolor se escurriera por las mejillas.

—Sea lo que sea, señorita Parkinson, sabe que puede confiar en mí. Si está en mi mano, haré lo que sea necesario para ayudarla —dijo con suavidad el director. Quería transmitirla con su voz la paz que sabía que la muchacha necesitaba en aquel momento.

Ella le miró de nuevo y se limitó a subirse la manga izquierda del jersey del uniforme para enseñarle al hombre el antebrazo. La sangre de Dumbledore se congeló en ese momento y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que les caracterizaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó aun sabiendo perfectamente lo que era y lo que aquello significaba.

—Ha vuelto, director —confesó la chica, aunque a Dumbledore, aquella declaración no le pillaba por sorpresa, ya que precisamente el día anterior, Severus y él habían llegado a esa misma conclusión—. Está reclutándonos —susurró.

—Explícate, Pansy —dijo Albus, dejando a un lado los formalismos.

—El señor Tenebroso… ha vuelto y… y quiere… a los hijos de los Mortífagos en… en sus filas —sollozó, escondiendo la Marca Tenebrosa rápidamente bajo su jersey.

—¿A todos? —preguntó con un leve temor, Dumbledore.

—Sí… Draco…, Nott…, Blaise…, Millicent… TODOS —dijo ella—, incluso… a mí. No he tenido elección, señor. Me han… ¡Me obligaron! No… yo no quería llegar tan lejos —lloró, tapándose la cara con las manos. La muchacha estaba temblando.

Albus se levantó y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros, intentando confortarla. Pansy, en un impulso, abrazó al anciano y sollozó sobre su túnica. El director no se apartó, teniendo una ligera sensación de déjà vu, apretó su agarre tratando de dar consuelo de aquella forma a la muchacha. Después de unos instantes, pudo notar cómo el temblor del cuerpo de la chica iba menguando paulatinamente.

—Tranquila —le susurró.

Ver a un alumno así le rompía el corazón y estaba seguro de que no era la única hija de Mortífagos que se sentía de aquella forma, pero sí la única con el suficiente valor como para ir hasta él.

—Ayúdeme, director —pidió, mirándole a los ojos, en los de ella se reflejaba una clara súplica—. No puede darme la espalda. Yo… no quiero esto… ¡No lo quiero! Y no tengo a nadie más a quien acudir.

—Pansy, vas a tener que seguir adelante —le dijo el anciano separándose de ella, cogiéndola con firmeza de las manos, intentando transferirle así la fuerza que necesitaba para hacer frente a lo que se avecinaba. Era una adolescente de diecisiete años, pero en ese estado parecía aún más joven: tan asustada y vulnerable.

—¿Y si no quiero seguir adelante? ¿Y si no me siento capaz de presenciar más muertes fingiendo que no me afecta lo que veo? —preguntó, con el miedo marcando su semblante.

—Entonces… sólo veo dos opciones, Pansy —dijo Albus, que había permanecido pensativo mientras la chica se lamentaba—, o bien puedes quedarte aquí, escondiéndote de Voldemort e intentar que no te encuentre mientras siga vivo, o bien, puedes fingir que sigues siendo fiel a sus órdenes, espiando para mí. Esta última opción, como podrás imaginar, es más arriesgada, pero nos sería de gran ayuda y siempre tendrías la posibilidad de dejarlo y quedarte en Hogwarts escondida, bajo mi protección…

Ella le miró, no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Lo único que tenía claro era que no quería ayudar a ese loco que se creía invencible a seguir matando gente bajo la absurda excusa de imponer unos ideales, que según él, eran correctos e indiscutibles. Una cosa era que no les gustaran los sangre sucia y otra muy distinta, el asesinarlos… eso no tenía justificación.

—Tengo que pensarlo, señor —le contestó al director, ya más relajada al ver que tenía alguna salida a lo que creía que era una condena inevitable.

—Decidas lo que decidas, estará bien, Pansy —le dijo el anciano a modo de despedida, mientras observaba cómo la muchacha se levantaba más tranquila que cuando había entrado. La Slytherin le devolvió la mirada al hombre mayor, reflejando gratitud. Mientras salía del despacho, esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

En ese preciso momento, el anciano notó que la piedra que había guardado en su túnica comenzaba a vibrar. Parecía que Severus estaba intentando contactar con él.

\---

Fuera del despacho, Pansy respiró más relajada y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con premura, tenía que ir a clase. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que le tocaría compartir el aula con los odiosos Gryffindor. Más tarde podría encerrarse en su habitación y pensar bien qué era lo más correcto y lo que más le convenía, por el momento, era mejor no darle más vueltas al tema hasta que no pudiera centrarse en él.

Por el pasillo que conducía al aula donde se impartía la clase que le tocaba, se encontró con Weasley, Longbottom y con Granger. No pudo evitar fijar su vista en el trío y, sin darse cuenta, mantuvo la mirada clavada en ellos durante más tiempo del necesario; cuando se percató de su indiscreción, apartó los ojos con brusquedad y dio media vuelta dejando que los Gryffindor la adelantaran, aunque ya era demasiado tarde: Hermione no era tonta y había notado la intensa mirada que les había dirigido Parkinson. No sabía por qué, pero su corazón había empezado a latir acelerado.

\---

Ron, Neville y Hermione también se dirigían a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la cual ese año era impartida por el profesor Remus Lupin. Al entrar en el aula, los muchachos se dieron cuenta de que había más mesas vacías de lo habitual. Como siempre, se sentaron los tres juntos en la misma mesa, justo detrás de Seamus y Dean, y observaron al profesor con curiosidad. Lupin acababa de entrar a la clase y lo primero que había hecho había sido fijar su vista en los sitios vacíos. Se sentó con parsimonia y concedió unos minutos más para que llegaran los alumnos rezagados. Al rato, Pansy Parkinson entró y, con la cabeza gacha, se sentó apresurada en un pupitre, sola.

—Abrid los libros por la página trescientos diecisiete —pidió Lupin, haciendo un gesto con la varita hacia la puerta de la clase, que se cerró automáticamente. Un instante después, se levantó y comenzó a pasear por el aula, con aire despreocupado. Empezó a caminar por donde estaban los Gryffindor acomodados y como quien no quería la cosa, acabó en la zona de los Slytherins—. Señorita Parkinson… —dijo sobresaltando a la chica. Ésta levantó la vista para fijarla en el profesor e inmediatamente volvió a depositarla sobre su libro. Seguramente le iba a caer una reprimenda por haber llegado unos minutos tarde a clase.

—¿Sí? —dijo Pansy, casi en un susurro, al ver que el profesor no decía nada.

—¿Dónde están el resto de sus compañeros? —preguntó Remus, suponiendo que ella lo debía saber, ya que casualmente la mayoría de los alumnos que faltaban pertenecían a su círculo de amigos.

—No lo sé… —contestó algo nerviosa—, no los he visto en todo el día.

Remus negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que con aquella respuesta tan ambigua no podría hacer nada. Así que se giró hacia los chicos de la otra casa.

—Señorita Granger —llamó a la Gryffindor, y la aludida le miró sin entender qué tenía ella que ver con aquel asunto—, normalmente no me importa que os sentéis los tres juntos, pero lo que vamos a hacer hoy requiere trabajar en parejas y la señorita Parkinson está sola, así que, si no te importa…

Hermione resopló entendiendo lo que Lupin le estaba pidiendo, pero como no iba a desobedecer una orden directa de un profesor aunque sí le importase, asintió levemente y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—No podía tocarme con otra persona, no —protestó bajito, tanto que sólo lograron oírla sus dos compañeros de mesa, que la miraron con el ceño fruncido mientras ella cogía su cuaderno y su libro y los ponía, de no muy buenas formas, sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de Pansy, que la miraba sorprendida. Una vez sentada allí, ambas se pusieron a trabajar en lo que les indicaba Lupin sin intercambiar ni una palabra, excepto para lo imprescindible.

—¿Te puedo ayudar con esto? —se ofreció con timidez, Pansy.

La Slytherin simplemente quería romper el hielo, no estaba cómoda actuando como si no tuviera a nadie sentado al lado. Hermione en ese momento, trataba de concentrarse en el hechizo que tenían que hacer, pero no podía y menos después de sentir la mano de Parkinson sobre la suya en un gesto cálido y firme, sobresaltada, la apartó con brusquedad.

—Puedo hacerlo sola, gracias —espetó, sintiéndose bastante violenta por la incómoda situación.

—Sólo pretendía ayudar —se excusó Pansy encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Cuando las clases del día terminaron, Ron, Neville y Hermione salieron del aula con dirección hacia su sala común, comentando el por qué habrían faltado tantos alumnos de Slytherin a las clases, puesto que a Adivinación tampoco habían aparecido. Hablaron también sobre el cambio de sitio que el profesor Lupin le había mandado hacer a Hermione, durante Defensa.

—Qué incómoda he estado, chicos —se quejó la chica—. Para mí ha sido totalmente desagradable trabajar, codo con codo, con una persona que me ha estado llamando sangre sucia desde que la conozco —protestó mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos.

—Tampoco es para tanto, Hermione. En realidad, hoy no creo que te haya tratado tan mal —dijo Ron sonriendo y su amiga enfadada le dio un puñetazo en el hombro—. ¡Au!

—Por cierto, Hermione, ¿cómo lo haces para asistir a tantas clases a la vez? Desde tercero he observado que tienes más asignaturas que nadie y todavía no me explico cómo puedes sacar tiempo para todo —comentó Neville, intentando cambiar de tema, mientras aceleraba el paso para ponerse a la altura de sus amigos, que iban caminando más deprisa.

La chica se palpó casi imperceptiblemente el jersey, justo por encima del pecho y se puso algo pálida. Comenzó a subir las escaleras para dirigirse después hacia la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Eso es asunto mío. En realidad no hago nada especial, sólo estudiar mucho... —contestó, sin mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Neville abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

—Chicos. ¿Os habéis fijado que justo los que han faltado hoy a clase han sido Malfoy, Goyle…? —preguntó. Al chico no le interesaba para nada saber qué hacía Hermione para aprobar tantas asignaturas—. Seguro que están tramando algo. ¿No creéis?

—Está claro que se encontraban en alguna reunión —contestó Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, aliviada por el giro que había dado la conversación—. Lo que me extraña es que Parkinson no faltara también a clase.

—¿A qué tipo de reunión te refieres? —inquirió Neville con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. ¿Acaso te estás refiriendo a una reunión con El-que-no-debe…?

—En realidad, sí —le cortó Hermione y los tres se quedaron en silencio.

En aquel momento, Lavender y Parvati se acercaron al cuadro, les saludaron y se unieron al trío.

—¿Qué tal chicos? Hemos sido cuatro gatos hoy en las clases, ¿eh? —dijo Lavender, dándole una palmadita en el brazo a Ron.

—Hermione, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? —insistió Neville, sin hacer caso a sus compañeras.  
—Nada, Neville. Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento —se excusó Hermione, mirando a Lavender y Parvati de reojo. No le apetecía que todo Hogwarts se enterara de sus teorías. Ya se lo contaría a sus amigos cuando tuvieran algo más de privacidad.

Una vez que le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entraron, se sentaron en el sofá de su sala común a hacer los deberes. Cuando los terminaran, bajarían a cenar y después se irían a dormir. Acababan de empezar una nueva y dura semana, y más ejercicios y materia para los exámenes les esperaban, era lo que tenía estar preparándose aquel año para los EXTASIS.


	5. Cambio de perspectiva

Lunes, 30 de marzo

Se sentía como si acabara de recibir uno o varios Cruciatus en toda regla. Le dolía cada músculo de su cuerpo, la cabeza la iba a estallar y el ojo donde le habían golpeado, no podía ni abrirlo. Se intentó incorporar, sin tener ni idea de dónde se había Aparecido. Sólo había pensado en la calle Violet Stream que había sido lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado. 

Al abrir el ojo que tenía sano, el cual había mantenido cerrado desde que había recobrado la consciencia esperando que remitiera el dolor que sentía, se encontró con una cara inesperada, que le hizo echarse un poco para atrás, sintiendo ante aquel movimiento brusco, un horrible pinchazo que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal y le hizo contraer la cara formando un rictus de dolor.

—Tranquilo… —dijo la chica con amabilidad levantando las manos, mientras permanecía observándole con fijeza—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La muchacha, de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, le miraba con un gesto preocupado en su rostro de tez oscura. El pelo le caía liso por los hombros hasta el pecho y sus carnosos labios estaban apretados, mientras esperaba que el hombre le respondiera y le confirmara que no estaba tan mal como aparentaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó él, incorporándose poco a poco, con cuidado. Observó a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que se había Aparecido en un parque. Con toda probabilidad se tratara del bonito y frondoso parque que había estado contemplando esa misma mañana.

—Estás en el parque de Violet Stream —le informó la chica, confirmando la teoría de Severus—. ¿No sabes cómo has llegado hasta aquí? ¿Te han robado?

Esa pregunta hizo que Severus reaccionara. Sí, le habían robado lo que más le importaba en su vida. Su varita. Su conexión con la magia. Se palpó el bolsillo y un poco más aliviado comprobó que la piedra de Albus aún seguía ahí. Si también la hubiese perdido, las cosas se habrían complicado todavía más.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió la chica al ver que el hombre no le contestaba. Severus dejando atrás sus pensamientos, le devolvió la mirada y asintió—. ¿Sabes si te han robado? —repitió, pronunciando sílaba tras sílaba, con lentitud, comenzaba a pensar que quizás el hombre no hablaba su idioma.

—Sí. Toda la documentación y… todo el dinero —suspiró resignado. 

Tendría que pedirle a Dumbledore que le mandara una lechuza con más dinero muggle y alguna varita de repuesto. Necesitaría ambas cosas mientras buscaba de nuevo al maldito Potter. Cuando lo encontrase, iba a saber lo que era bueno. Severus ya no era el niño al que James Potter se había dedicado a atormentar en la escuela día tras día. Ahora se hacía respetar y aquel mocoso ingrato aprendería de una vez la lección, y también los dos maleantes que tenía por amigos. Ya no le volverían a pillar desprevenido. Además, pensó, tendría que dar un reporte al director de lo que había pasado. No podía dejar a unos muggles y a un posible mago jugueteando por ahí con su varita sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Creo que debería llamar a la policía o a una ambulancia… —dijo la muchacha, reflexiva—. No puedo dejarte ahí tirado de esa forma…

—No llame a nadie… —pidió Severus. No le interesaba tener que estar dando explicaciones a las autoridades muggles. Eso sólo complicaría aún más las cosas.

—¿Vives por aquí cerca? Quizás pueda acompañarte…

—Mi hogar está bastante lejos de aquí, señorita —contestó el mago sin apenas expresión en la voz, sin estar muy seguro de qué contarla exactamente—. Y dudo que pueda llegar en el estado en que me encuentro…

La muchacha se quedó pensativa durante un rato. Severus se quedó mirándola, analizando sus gestos. No debía ser mucho más mayor que los chicos a los que él enseñaba en Hogwarts. Su ceño fruncido dejaba entrever la preocupación que sentía por él y su deplorable estado.

—Bueno, entonces, ven conmigo —le ofreció la chica al final, tendiéndole la mano—. Estoy estudiando medicina. Aunque, en realidad, no hace falta ser un experto para saber que tu cara no tiene muy buen aspecto. Necesitas que alguien te eche un vistazo.

—¿Me está ofreciendo que vaya a su casa? —preguntó extrañado Snape, alzando las cejas. En ese momento recordó que el supuesto Harry también le había dicho que fuese a su casa para hablar allí—. Dígame si hay algún hotel por aquí cerca. Con eso será suficiente.

—Esto es un barrio residencial, que se encuentra en las afueras del centro de la ciudad. No hay nada de eso por aquí —le respondió la estudiante, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que la mejor opción es que vengas conmigo, no se me ocurre otra cosa y no me parece muy prudente que te quedes ahí, tirado —le explicó la muchacha—. Una vez que estés mejor, podrás volver a tu casa.

—¿Por qué se fía de mí? No me conoce de nada —espetó el profesor receloso, antes de aceptar o denegar el ofrecimiento de la chica. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de generosidad desinteresada y no podía evitar sentirse escéptico al respecto, pero la verdad era que no se le ocurrían muchas más alternativas a aquella opción que le estaban proponiendo.

—Según estás, dudo que pudieras hacerme mucho daño y tampoco creo que pudieras llegar muy lejos… —dijo ella sonriendo, todavía con la mano tendida hacia él—. Además, alguien más podría aprovecharse de tu situación y si me fuera a casa sin hacer nada, estaría preocupada y acabaría bajando a por ti de nuevo —confesó.

Snape permaneció sentado evaluando la propuesta de la chica. ¿Sería conveniente irse con ella? Estaba casi decidido a denegar su invitación cuando otro horrible pinchazo le hizo cambiar de opinión. No estaría mal que le curaran las heridas, y ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, quizás también pudiera darle algo de comer. Además, mientras no hablara con Albus no tenía nada mejor que hacer e incluso después de hablar con él, pasaría algo de tiempo hasta que el director pudiera mandarle lo que necesitaba, y quedarse en la calle en semejante estado esperando a que Albus le mandara una lechuza con dinero, no le parecía la idea más tentadora del mundo y menos después de lo que le había sucedido, así que, sin estar del todo decidido, cogió la mano de la chica y se puso de pie a duras penas. En el caso de que algo saliera mal, siempre le quedaba la opción de Desaparecerse de nuevo. No creía que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos, porque estaba muy débil, sino, ya se hubiera Aparecido en el límite de las protecciones que separaban Hogwarts del Bosque Prohibido, pero por lo menos sí podría llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para librarse de lo que estuviera pasando.

—¿Crees que podrás andar? —le preguntó la chica y justo en ese momento, las rodillas de Snape se doblaron y ella tuvo que agarrarle por la cintura para que no cayera al suelo, la muchacha agradeció que el hombre no pesara demasiado—. No respondas, pediremos un taxi —le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por caminar poco a poco con él—. En casa tengo algo del material de las prácticas y podré curarte por lo menos las heridas más superficiales y darte algo para el dolor, ¿de acuerdo?

A Severus no le quedó otra opción que resignarse y asentir, mientras se dejaba conducir por la chica, que le agarraba con fuerza para que no cayera de nuevo. La situación le pareció bastante humillante, pero no podía hacer nada más. Le frustraba estar así, sentirse tan desvalido e inútil. Apretó los puños con disimulo, odiando con todas su fuerzas a Dumbledore y a Potter. Él no tenía por qué estar pasando por todo aquello.

Una vez en la casa, la muchacha lo dejó tumbado en el sofá que había en el salón, justo enfrente de la televisión y se fue a su habitación para coger todo lo que necesitaba para desinfectar las heridas. Severus aguantó el dolor de las curaciones estoicamente. Ella se sorprendió, porque sabía que aquello tenía que dolerle horrores, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Ojalá todos los pacientes que atendiera cuando se graduara fueran así, pensó.

—¿Estás mejor? Espero que tu ojo vuelva a ser el mismo en un par de días —le dijo, dándole con cuidado con una gasa empapada en algo que Severus no pudo identificar, aquellos productos muggles se escapaban de sus conocimientos—. Esta pomada que te estoy aplicando es para bajar la hinchazón. De momento, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer —confesó la chica, que se había presentado anteriormente como Mary.

—Gracias —dijo escuetamente Severus y ella le sonrió.

—Te dejo aquí unas pastillas para el dolor, con un vasito de agua y un par de sándwiches. Será mejor que te los comas, para que no tengas el estómago vacío cuando te tomes las pastillas, y después deberías intentar dormir un poco —le dijo, colocando los analgésicos y la comida en la mesita que se encontraba frente al sillón.

Cuando se quedó sólo, el hombre cogió los emparedados y se los comió con tranquilidad, aunque en realidad se encontraba famélico y más le apetecía comérselos de un bocado que poco a poco, pero no se iba a permitir perder las formas de semejante manera. Cuando los terminó, cerró los ojos y, en contra de su voluntad, acabó durmiéndose sin apenas darse cuenta. Estaba agotado.

Mary siempre había sido una chica de carácter bondadoso y confiado, por eso había decidido estudiar medicina, porque necesitaba sentir que podía ayudar a los demás, ésa era su gran virtud y su mayor defecto, porque muchas veces habían acabado aprovechándose de su buena fe, pero ella no escarmentaba, sabía que no todo el mundo era igual y se sentía incapaz de dejar a alguien malherido tirado en un banco en medio del parque. Iba en contra de su forma de ser.

Después de curar a Severus, el cual le daba bastante confianza a pesar de parecerle un hombre misterioso, se dirigió al cuarto de su compañero de piso, que después de ver al desaliñado hombre que había metido la chica en casa, se había encerrado allí, sin decir nada, y con cara de pocos amigos.

El muchacho podía oír los pasos de Mary acercándose, a pesar de haberse encerrado en su habitación, cabreado por la impulsividad de la chica. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y, un segundo después, vio cómo el pomo giraba sobre su eje.

—No me digas que te has enfadado —reclamó ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras se adentraba en el dormitorio. Se encontró a su compañero de piso sentado frente a su ordenador, con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo que revisaba su correo electrónico. Ella se acercó a él, y el chico se giró para mirarla.

—Me dirás, Mary, que es muy normal andar metiendo a tipos extraños en casa, sin tan siquiera preguntarme qué opino al respecto —protestó él.

—Al pobre me lo encontré en un estado deplorable. Le han robado y creo que también le han dado una paliza. ¡No podía dejarle ahí tirado en aquel banco del parque! —exclamó ella indignada, mientras se sentaba en la cama—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera: que le dejase ahí tal cual y me viniera a casa tan contenta como si no hubiera pasado nada?

—¿Llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía, tal vez? Creo que es lo que cualquier persona razonable hubiera hecho, claro que tú no eres cualquier persona… —le respondió el chico con rudeza.

—Bueno, pues no se me ocurrió —mintió, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, además, sabía que él no las iba a aceptar de todas formas—. Tampoco me parece tan grave… tú has traído a compañeros tuyos del trabajo y nunca te he dicho nada… —se defendió ella, sentándose en la cama.

—Porque, en primer lugar, mis amigos no parecen vagabundos y, en segundo lugar, los conozco de algo más que de encontrarlos tirados en un parque. ¿Y si el tío se pone violento y cuando esté un poco mejor decide robarnos? ¿Y si le pegaron una paliza porque se lo merecía? ¡No sabemos nada de él! —exclamó y se puso de pie, no podía aguantar más tiempo sentado. Estaba muy cabreado. Su compañera de piso, a veces, era demasiado ingenua. Nunca parecía pensar en las consecuencias que podían acarrear sus impulsivos actos.

—Está bastante herido. Descuida que no podrá hacerte nada —le respondió Mary de forma cortante—. De hecho, casi no podía ni caminar cuando lo traje a casa.

—Te fías demasiado. El día menos pensado te va a pasar cualquier cosa por confiar tanto en la gente… —le advirtió su compañero.

—Tú tampoco sabías nada de mí cuando viniste a vivir a este piso y te fiaste… —le rebatió ella y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta de la habitación.

—Mary, eso es diferente y lo sabes —le dijo el muchacho y se levantó acercándose a la chica.

—Bueno, que no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo. En realidad no he venido a tu habitación para pedirte perdón ni nada de eso. Sólo quería decirte que tengo clase en media hora, así que me tengo que ir. Échale un ojo, ¿vale? —pidió poniendo cara de circunstancia mientras abría la puerta para salir. 

Su compañero sintiéndose en total desacuerdo con lo que acababa de pedirle su amiga, se dispuso a protestar, pero ella salió apresuradamente de la habitación sin darle oportunidad alguna de replicarle.

—¡Mary! —gritó, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar, y salió detrás de ella, pero la chica ni se volvió a mirarle mientras atravesaba el salón y se dirigía a la entrada, abriendo con rapidez la puerta que daba a la calle—. ¡No puedes irte! ¡Espera!

—Lo siento, ya llego tarde —se excusó y salió de la casa a toda prisa, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y no le apetecía perder el tiempo escuchando las protestas de su compañero.

El chico observó cómo Mary desaparecía de su vista tras la puerta principal de la casa, para luego escuchar sus pasos apresurados hacia la calle. Ya no iba a servir de nada salir detrás de ella. Tendría que aguantarse.

—Perfecto, me quedo solo en la casa con un extraño, que está casi roncando en el sofá del salón. ¿Y para esto pago el alquiler, para hacer de niñera? —se preguntó con algo de indignación, mientras observaba al hombre que descansaba plácidamente en el salón de su casa. Realmente parecía estar muy cansado. Tan sólo esperaba que no fuera peligroso. 

Echando un último vistazo al tipo, dio media vuelta y salió de allí. No pensaba quedarse frente a él, velándole toda la tarde. Entonces comenzó a plantearse si no debería cambiar de compañera de piso, Mary era demasiado impetuosa, y eso desde luego tenía puntos positivos pero también negativos, porque meter a un desconocido con mal aspecto en la casa, sólo se le podía ocurrir a ella. ¿Qué iba a ser lo próximo? ¿Meter a todos los vagabundos que estuvieran tirados en la calle, porque le daban pena? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Encima, ni siquiera era capaz de responsabilizarse de sus propios actos. Sin ningún reparo se había marchado y le había dejado a él el marrón, y desde luego, eso tampoco había estado nada bien. Si ni siquiera se iba a poder quedar para cuidar a aquel tipo, que no le hubiera subido a casa.

Se encaminó, con los labios apretados en señal de disconformidad, hacia la cocina. Quizás pareciera muy exagerado, pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Cogió uno de los cuchillos que tenían guardados en el cajón de los cubiertos y se lo llevó a su habitación. Si el hombre aquel, con malas pintas, intentaba atacarle o algo por el estilo, por lo menos podría defenderse.

Se sentó frente a su ordenador, que había dejado encendido antes cuando había salido precipitadamente detrás de su amiga y metió en la disquetera un DVD con juegos. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado jugando, cuando oyó algo extraño que parecía provenir del salón. Quitó el sonido de su ordenador ligeramente asustado y cuando el ruido, que se asemejaba a una especie de gruñido o quejido, se volvió a repetir, se levantó, cuchillo en mano, y se dirigió hacia donde el vagabundo descansaba.


	6. Yo soy Harry

Lunes, 30 de marzo

Estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Harry le perseguía a través de un parque oscuro y desconocido que, a medida que avanzaba, iba pareciéndose más a un bosque por los inmensos árboles que lo poblaban y le dificultaban la huida. De pronto, el amigo alto del muchacho se interpuso en su camino y al intentar cambiar precipitadamente de dirección, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Entonces, entre los dos, comenzaron a golpearle, una y otra vez, y para el asombro de Snape, Harry se sacó una varita del bolsillo y le lanzó un Levicorpus que lo dejó suspendido en el aire, bocabajo.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a reírse, pero de repente ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en Hogwarts y estaba rodeado por todos sus compañeros, que se burlaban de él. La cara de Harry y la de su amigo cambiaron repentinamente, transformándose en las caras de James Potter y Sirius Black.

—Quejicus, déjanos ver cómo lloras —se mofó el padre de El-niño-que-vivió, todavía con la varita en alto. Severus respondió entornando los ojos y mirando a los dos chicos con odio. No encontraba la suya por más que buscaba en el bolsillo interior de su túnica. Se sentía indefenso.

Entonces Black, le apuntó también, esbozando una fría sonrisa.

—Vamos a ver si Quejicus se ha cambiado de calzoncillos hoy.

Todos los que les rodeaban se rieron e incluso alguno vitoreó animadamente ante la ocurrencia de Black. Severus se retorció, intentando liberarse del hechizo que lo mantenía en el aire. Odiaba a esos dos imbéciles. Odiaba a todos aquellos que se divertían a su costa, siendo testigos de aquellos abusos sin hacer nada.

Inesperadamente, justo cuando Black iba a lanzarle el hechizo, su rostro y el de Potter volvieron a cambiar, y el escenario también. Ahora se encontraban en su casa, en la calle de las Hilanderas, y Sirius ya no era él, sino su madre. James había tomado la apariencia de su padre. Y él ya no estaba flotando en el aire, sostenido de uno de sus tobillos, sino que se encontraba en una esquina de la casa, sentado contra la pared, agarrándose las piernas; atemorizado, preguntándose qué les haría esta vez su padre. Era un niño asustado que apenas podía contener las lágrimas.

—¡Sois unos monstruos! —gritaba el hombre, dirigiéndose a la madre de Severus—, me dais asco —soltó, caminando hacia su esposa que mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras intentaba en vano no temblar por el miedo—. ¡Me engañaste para que me casara contigo y engendrara a esa cosa! —exclamó dirigiéndose esta vez al niño, mientras le abofeteaba con tanta fuerza que el pequeño, que había permanecido sentado en el suelo acurrucado, apretándose contra la pared durante todo aquel rato, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó contra el piso. Su madre se agachó a su lado llorando y le cogió de los hombros con suavidad, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. De pronto comenzó a agitarle… con demasiada fuerza.

—Despierta… ¡Despierta! —oyó una voz lejana y masculina, que evidentemente no era la de su madre.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sonrojó levemente, avergonzado porque alguien le hubiera visto en aquel estado tan vulnerable. Cada vez estaba más harto de aquella misión. Se esforzó por mantener una expresión inescrutable y cuando estuvo seguro de haberlo conseguido, habló.

—Déjeme —gruñó y se apartó con brusquedad del agarre del chico. Al verle el rostro, se alejó aún más, como un acto reflejo. El muchacho le miró anonadado.

—Estabas teniendo una pesadilla —le explicó el muchacho, con un tono áspero. Le había sentado mal que aquel hombre se apartara de su lado de aquella forma, no tenía ninguna enfermedad contagiosa, cosa que no podía afirmar de su invitado. Por otro lado, Severus no podía apartar su vista de él. Se había quedado impactado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver el extraño gesto que tenía el hombre en la cara. Mientras le miraba, se pasó una mano por el pelo, mostrando sorpresa ante aquella reacción. Al hacer ese movimiento, Severus palideció más aún, si es que eso era posible.

—¿Pero, ¿qué…? —preguntó, elevando una mano hacia la frente del muchacho, que se quedó estupefacto ante aquellas confianzas que parecía haberse tomado aquel tipo.

—¿Quieres ver mi cicatriz? —preguntó comprendiendo—. A mucha gente le llama la atención. Parece un rayo, ¿verdad? —dijo apartándose el pelo de nuevo.

—Eres tú… —murmuró, con la vista desenfocada por la impresión.

El muchacho tenía el pelo negro alborotado y los ojos verdes, los cuales permanecían semiocultos tras unas horribles gafas redondas de metal que parecían estar bastante anticuadas. Aparentaba tener algo más de quince años y era más bien bajito y algo flaco, pero a pesar de todo aquello, Severus se había sorprendido al ver el dulce y amable rostro de aquel chico. No era lo que se había esperado encontrar y mucho menos después de haberle confundido con aquel vándalo de la calle. ¿Sería Harry Potter aquel chico? Si lo era, desde luego no parecía tener las suficientes agallas como para combatir contra El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado. Le parecía demasiado atractivo e inocente como para visualizarle en un duelo a muerte contra él.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras entornaba los ojos; no quería pararse demasiado en ese último pensamiento, teniendo bastante claro lo que podía implicar que se hubiera fijado con tanto detalle en las armoniosas facciones del chico y en lo agradable que le resultaba a la vista. Aquellos ojos tan brillantes que reflejaban ingenuidad, habían hecho que su corazón palpitara ligeramente más fuerte de lo habitual al cruzarse con aquella mirada. Adjudicó aquella reacción de su cuerpo al hecho de estar casi seguro de haber encontrado a Potter, por fin. Contrariado por lo que le estaba pasando, agitó la cabeza varias veces, recordándose con firmeza que su misión era llevar al chico a Hogwarts para que lo instruyeran en derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, no pensar en lo interesante que le resultaba. ¡Por Merlín!, pensó. ¡Además, es el hijo de James Potter! ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Inconscientemente su frente se arrugó y sus labios se fruncieron; se sentía enfadado consigo mismo. No podía comprender qué era todo eso que le hacía sentir tan incómodo.

—Oye…, no sé qué demonios te habrá dado Mary, pero si yo fuera tú, no me fiaría mucho. No serías el primero que muere en sus manos... envenenado —le dijo el chico con seriedad, sintiéndose un poco contrariado por el repaso tan exhaustivo al que le había sometido el hombre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Severus, había palidecido notoriamente.

—Era broma —contestó con una amplia sonrisa que dejó sin aliento al profesor. Había cumplido su propósito, que era romper el hielo.

La verdad era que el hombre no parecía peligroso y puesto que iba a tener que cuidarle durante un rato más, decidió que era mejor aproximarse e intentar conocerlo un poco, por si acaso. Si conocía a su enemigo estaría mejor preparado ante cualquier imprevisto.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, empezando por lo más básico.

—Soy… Severus Snape…

El chico levantó las cejas ante aquel nombre tan poco común. ¿Sería extranjero? Parecía que hablaba bien su idioma. Después sonrió de nuevo y le tendió una mano.

—Encantado, Severus. Yo soy Harry —se presentó, con una mirada afable.

Snape se había quedado de piedra ante aquella información. Si ése era su nombre… ya no había lugar a dudas. Si aquel no era el chico que andaba buscando, entonces él no era un mago. Bueno, parecía que tenía un problema menos, o tal vez, uno más. ¿Quién demonios sería entonces el otro muchacho que se había cruzado en su camino? ¿Sería posible que antes se hubiera confundido de persona? Negó con la cabeza pensando en lo estúpido que había sido al dar por hecho que el otro era el hijo de Potter. Aunque pensándolo bien, su personalidad era bastante parecida a la del odioso niño que le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio, por lo cual, tampoco era tan descabellado que se hubiera confundido, aunque se había olvidado por completo de que el chico que estaba buscando también era hijo de Lily.

Harry, al ver que el hombre estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aprovechó para ir a la cocina y dejar en su sitio el cuchillo que había cogido con anterioridad, no quería asustar a Severus y tampoco parecía que le fuera a hacer falta. Quizás había sido un poco exagerado al pensar que su vida peligraba. Cuando regresó, el hombre seguía en su mundo, pero como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió quedarse allí e intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación con él. Seguramente sería más interesante que volver a su habitación y sentarse frente al ordenador. Además, no sabía por qué, pero le parecía un hombre interesante, ya sólo con ese nombre: Severus, el cual no había oído en su vida, seguro que tendría muchas historias que contar. Con toda probabilidad no habría nacido ni allí.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó el chico mirando el sofá que ocupaba el hombre en su totalidad. Éste pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y, sin mediar palabra, procedió a incorporarse, dejando espacio suficiente para el muchacho. El profesor se alegró de forma involuntaria por poder tener un ligero contacto con él. Inmediatamente después, se maldijo por haber tenido esa clase de pensamiento.

—Entonces… ¿usted es Harry Potter? —le preguntó de nuevo. Todavía le costaba creer que aquello fuera cierto. Se seguía preguntando quién sería el otro muchacho que le había atacado y que tenía ahora su varita. Por lo menos, si no era un mago, no podría hacer nada con ella y eso le tranquilizó.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? —dijo el chico extrañado, mientras se sentaba en el hueco que le había dejado el hombre en el sofá. Severus cerró los ojos durante un segundo, aquellas malditas pastillas que le había dado Mary le hacían sentir el cerebro abotargado y le costaba más pensar y hablar de forma clara.

—Parece que el destino esta vez ha jugado a mi favor —murmuró Severus sonriendo, dando por confirmadas todas sus sospechas.

El hombre, se quedó en silencio, pensando cómo iba a comenzar su discurso, intentando combatir contra su ralentizada mente. Mientras titubeaba, el sonido de un timbre lo interrumpió, y casi se alegró por ello. Tal cual se encontraba, no creía que fuera el momento más idóneo para contarle toda la historia a Harry.

El timbre volvió a sonar insistente y el chico se levantó apresurado del sofá.

—Perdona —se disculpó y fue a abrir la puerta bajo la escrutadora mirada del hombre, que no pudo evitar recorrerle de arriba debajo de nuevo. Tras la puerta, Harry se encontró con su amigo Danny y con Alec, que estaban esperando en el umbral. Severus apenas alcanzaba a ver a la visita desde donde estaba, pero como no le importaba lo que estuviera pasando ahí fuera, se volvió a recostar con un gesto de indiferencia.

—¿Todavía no ha llegado Mary? —preguntó Danny mientras se rascaba la cabeza, al ver que quien abría la puerta era Harry.

—No, pero supongo que llegará de un momento a otro. Se habrá entretenido preguntándole alguna duda a la profesora —contestó el muchacho apartándose de la puerta para permitirle el paso a sus amigos.

—Hoy ni me ha llamado. ¡Pero qué chica! Si es que va a su bola —se quejó el muchacho, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El hombre observó a los dos nuevos chicos que entraban en la casa. El que había preguntado por Mary era más bien bajito, con un cuerpo bien torneado y unos ojos oscuros que hacían contraste con su melena rubia. Por el contrario, el otro era de constitución fuerte, moreno, con el pelo alborotado, ojos color miel y llevaba perilla, la cual probablemente le hiciera parecer mayor de lo que era en realidad.

Éste último cerró la puerta y caminó tras los pasos de Harry, que se dirigió hacia el sofá sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Aquella escena llamó la atención de Severus, quien decidió no quitarles la vista de encima, mientras se incorporaba de nuevo para dejar espacio por si alguien se quería sentar ahí. De pronto y de forma inesperada, vio cómo el moreno agarraba por la cintura a Harry y éste se giraba con el ceño levemente fruncido y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro; sin darle apenas tiempo para protestar, el muchacho, que era bastante más fornido y alto que Harry, le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios, sin admitir réplica alguna. Snape se sintió confuso. No sabía por qué se sentía tan violento ante aquella imagen. Apenas conocía a Harry, pero en aquel momento le entraron ganas de levantarse y empujar al desconocido lejos del chico. Afortunadamente no tuvo ocasión, porque Harry solito se libró con brusquedad del abrazo del otro, limpiándose la boca con la manga del jersey que llevaba puesto.

—¿Cómo te tengo que decir que lo nuestro se ha acabado, Alec? —le preguntó con indignación—. Estoy harto de que sigas y sigas intentándolo. Metiste la pata hasta el fondo, ya sabías lo que podía pasar y aun así no te importó —le recordó Harry, bastante enfadado.

—Te he pedido perdón mil veces —contestó el aludido—. ¿Qué te cuesta darme otra oportunidad?

—No tengo por qué hacerlo —le espetó Harry y se apartó cuando el otro muchacho intentó abrazarle de nuevo—. ¡Estate quieto! —le pidió, algo abochornado—. Estás dando un espectáculo —se quejó, bajando la voz, como si así el resto de espectadores no fuera a enterarse de lo que pasaba.

El hombre mayor observaba con atención lo que estaba sucediendo y sentía cómo le hervía la sangre. Ese muchacho estaba haciendo que Harry se sintiera incómodo y le forzaba a provocar una situación que el joven no deseaba. Severus se esforzó por contenerse y no enfrentarse a ese tal Alec, intentando recordarse que aquello no era asunto suyo. Con la mandíbula apretada, aguardó al desenlace de la discusión, decidido a intervenir si no le gustaba la trayectoria que tomaba. Intentaba convencerse de que aquello que sentía que le carcomía las entrañas, no era nada parecido a los celos sino, simplemente, un sentimiento de responsabilidad hacia el chico, por ser el destinado a salvar el mundo mágico. Además, no sólo le habían enviado allí a buscarle, sino a protegerle y eso era precisamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—¿Quién es éste? —intervino Danny, señalando a Severus. En realidad, le importaba bien poco quién fuera aquel hombre, él sólo quería que sus amigos se olvidaran de la discusión. El profesor se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír que le mencionaban, pero nadie lo notó.

—Eh... —Harry no sabía qué decir, en verdad no tenía muy claro quién era, sólo sabía cómo se llamaba y que Mary lo había encontrado malherido en la calle.

—¿Estás saliendo con él? —preguntó de improviso el chico, con voz sorprendida. El hombre parecía ser el tipo de Harry y que su amigo hubiera titubeado tanto para decirles quién era sólo podía significar que no sabía cómo decírselo, probablemente porque no era el mejor momento, estando allí presente Alec, su ex. Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante aquella pregunta inesperada.

Snape miró disimuladamente al muchacho, sin saber qué iba a ver en su rostro después de la pregunta que le había hecho el tal Danny, tal vez un gesto de aversión o disgusto, pero no fue eso lo que se encontró, el joven parecía estar tramando algo.

—Sí, chicos —confirmó Harry captando la atención de Severus que le miró sorprendido, y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, dándole un beso en la mejilla como tratando de dar más fuerza a sus palabras. Aquel insignificante gesto, hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y Harry rezó porque Severus le siguiera el juego.

—Venga, Harry. ¿Y este cuento con el que has salido ahora? No se lo cree ni él —se mofó Alec con las cejas arqueadas, sin molestarse en disimular su desagrado por el hombre mayor, que todavía se veía un poco demacrado, con el ojo hinchado y los moratones en la cara.

—Si estás celoso, no es mi problema —le contestó Harry.

Alec se los quedó mirando como si estuviera esperando algo y Harry estaba tan desesperado por quitárselo de encima, que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que le dejara por fin en paz. Así que decidió que tal vez debería aprovechar aquella situación. Quizás había sido el destino quien le había mandado a Severus allí para echarle un cable. Además, el hombre le gustaba así que, si éste le seguía el rollo, eso que se llevaba.

El mago mayor se esforzó por no mostrar su asombro ante los demás e intentó reaccionar de forma natural cuando Harry se inclinó sobre él para unir sus labios a los suyos. Aunque, por mucho que lo intentó, el hombre no pudo reprimir el gemido que salió de su garganta. Hacía años que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto íntimo con otra persona, estaba tan ocupado con las clases e investigando sobre Voldemort con el director, que no había tenido tiempo de echar de menos aquella clase de cercanía. También influía un poco el que él no se consideraba demasiado agraciado y que, por lo general, siempre le había costado encontrar a alguien con quien poder tener ese tipo de relación. Al ver que el muchacho no se apartaba, decidió rodear el cuello del joven con sus brazos y, después, correspondió su beso con avidez.

—Paso de ver este espectáculo —protestó Alec golpeando algo con mala leche, y se marchó del salón furioso, seguido de Danny.

—Espera. Yo he quedado con Mary, no puedo marcharme —le dijo y vieron cómo éste reconducía a Alec hacia la cocina.

Harry se había alegrado al oír cómo reaccionaba su ex novio, parecía que había conseguido quitárselo de en encima, por fin. En cuanto Alec y Danny desaparecieron de su vista, se separó abruptamente de Severus, que se quedó con un gesto indefinible en la cara al ver que Harry no seguía con la “actuación” y lo dejaba solo. De pronto palideció y frunció el ceño, ¿era posible que Harry hubiera notado cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo ante aquella supuesta pantomima?

Harry se alegró al oír cómo reaccionaba su ex novio, parecía que había conseguido quitárselo de en medio, por fin. En cuanto Alec y Danny desaparecieron por la puerta, se separó abruptamente de Severus, que se quedó con un gesto indefinible en la cara al ver que Harry no seguía con la “actuación” y lo dejaba solo. De pronto palideció y frunció el ceño, ¿era posible que Harry hubiera notado cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo ante aquella supuesta pantomima?

—Sospecho que ya no me necesitas —dijo con seriedad, torciendo el gesto. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que le había sucedido. Todavía no entendía cómo no había sido capaz de controlar aquello, quizás había pasado demasiado tiempo solo...

Harry sonrojándose apartó la mirada, le sonrió sin saber qué decir y salió de allí apresuradamente, dejándolo solo. Estaba claro que había notado la dureza del hombre. Severus maldijo, avergonzado.

Lo que me hacía falta, pensó, recostándose por tercera vez en el sofá llevándose las manos a la cabeza, no sólo me he besado con el supuesto Salvador del mundo mágico, sino que, por si fuera poco, también me he excitado al hacerlo. Maldito Dumbledore, no podía haber mandado a otro a esta estúpida misión, no, tenía que tocarme lo peor siempre a mí...

Se removió molesto en el sofá hasta que encontró una postura algo más cómoda. Le costaría dormir, se sentía bastante dolorido; además, después de la siesta que se había echado, no tenía demasiado sueño y con lo que había pasado, se sentía demasiado turbado como para concentrarse en dormir. Pero bueno, no le quedaba otra, al fin y al cabo, era mucho mejor estar en aquel sitio que en un banco de la calle. Suspiró con resignación y cerró los ojos dándole todavía vueltas al asunto y pensando cómo demonios iba a enfrentarse ahora al chico para contarle todo lo que debía, después de lo que había sucedido. Sin darse cuenta volvió a quedarse dormido, Severus no era consciente de lo cansado que estaba en realidad.


	7. Más pesadillas

Lunes, 30 de marzo

Mary llegó a casa al poco rato de que Severus se quedara de nuevo dormido, por fin había terminado sus clases del día y estaba agotada, a pesar de haber tenido sólo dos. Después de saludar y hablar un rato con Danny y Alec que estaban en la cocina tomándose una cerveza, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry para hablar con él sobre cómo iban a distribuir a sus invitados esa noche. No había contado con que Alec también se pasara por allí. Más tarde, después de discutir con Harry cómo iban a hacerlo, regresó al salón, donde se encontraba el profesor durmiendo en el sofá, en una postura un tanto extraña.

—¿Severus? —le llamó la chica, poniéndole con gentileza una mano en el hombro para despertarle. Cuando el hombre abrió los ojos, se incorporó con lentitud y la observó un poco desorientado. Mary esperó unos segundos a que el hombre espabilara un poco—. He estado hablando con Harry. Vas a tener que pasar la noche en su habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

El hombre se tomó un instante para asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo la muchacha, al fin y al cabo, prácticamente acababa de despertarse. Cuando comprendió que le estaba pidiendo que se fuera a dormir al cuarto del chico, se sorprendió. Pero decidió no darle más importancia de la que tenía e intentó convencerla de que él estaría más cómodo allí.

—No será necesario, Mary. Puedo quedarme aquí sin ningún problema —contestó, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba sentado. En realidad, aparte de decir aquello por cortesía, lo había hecho también porque no le apetecía volver a ver al chico, y menos después de lo que había pasado entre ellos; iba a ser verdaderamente bochornoso enfrentarse a Harry y más aún si se veían forzados a compartir habitación—, si no hay inconveniente, por supuesto —añadió.

La chica le miró con algo de incomodidad y, finalmente, se decidió a hablar.

—Es que… la verdad es que sí, sí hay un inconveniente. Danny y Alec se van a quedar a pasar la noche en casa y, bueno, supongo que nos quedaremos un rato los tres levantados aquí, en el salón, y cuando nos vayamos a dormir… —la chica hizo unos movimientos nerviosos con las manos—. Verás, le pregunté a Harry si no le importaba dormir con Alec para dejarte a ti libre el sofá, pero ya sabes cómo es y la relación que hay entre ellos no es muy buena que digamos, así que se ha negado rotundamente. De hecho, me ha dicho que prefería dormir contigo —le miró ligeramente extrañada, después del alboroto que el chico había montado cuando se había enterado de que había metido a un desconocido en la casa, le costaba creer que ahora prefiriera dormir con él antes que con Alec que, aunque no hubieran terminado muy bien, por lo menos ya le conocía. 

»Bueno —continuó—, en realidad, Alec está un poco pesado con él, sigue pensando que van a volver a estar juntos, así que… en realidad, me imagino que entiendo la negativa de Harry. Tal vez sea lo mejor, porque es posible que Alec se cree falsas esperanzas si duermen juntos. O tal vez intente hacer algo que no deba, la verdad es que yo no me fiaría mucho —divagó la chica, entonces se quedó callada y se puso colorada—, perdona, creo que me he liado un poco, bueno… la cosa es que debes mudarte allí, por lo menos esta noche —finalizó por fin, tomando algo de aire.

—Cariño, ¿qué quieres de beber? —le preguntó Danny desde la cocina.

—Bueno, te dejo que tengo que ayudar a éstos con la cena —le dijo dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por donde había llegado.

Severus se quedó allí solo, de nuevo.

—Bueno, si no me queda otra alternativa —murmuró para sí mismo, levantándose del sofá, dispuesto a ir a la habitación del chico.

Se aproximó al que creyó ser el cuarto de Harry. Después de estar unos segundos parado frente a la puerta, se decidió a llamar, comprendiendo que el muchacho debía estar avisado ya de su llegada.

—Pasa —oyó que decían desde dentro. Severus abrió la puerta y entró.

En el suelo, había un saco de dormir que supuso sería su cama. No le vendría muy bien a su dolorido cuerpo, pero era mejor eso que nada. Tampoco estaba en condición de poder exigir, la verdad. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Harry, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonrojarse y consiguió permanecer impasible ante la imagen que se encontró: el muchacho llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos puestos y estaba buscando algo en el armario, probablemente su pijama. El hombre tuvo que concentrarse para conseguir apartar la vista del cuerpo del chico. Sí, Harry era delgado y bajito, pero semidesnudo ganaba bastante. Sin poder evitarlo se había fijado además en que parecía estar bastante bien dotado.

—¿Severus? —le llamó el chico, consiguiendo captar su atención, el aludido le miró ligeramente abochornado—, no sé si éste te valdrá —comentó, mostrándole el pijama que sostenía en ese momento en las manos. El profesor dudó que le valiera teniendo en cuenta que era de constitución más fuerte y bastante más alto que el muchacho, pero aun así asintió y extendió el brazo para alcanzarlo.

—Pensé que tendría más reparos a la hora de desnudarse delante de un extraño —dijo, mientras cogía el pijama y se daba la vuelta para ponérselo, dándole la espalda al chico, por lo que no pudo ver cómo se ensombrecieron los ojos de Harry antes de que éste hablara.

—En realidad… desde pequeño me he visto obligado a perder la vergüenza. Mis tíos no tenían problemas a la hora de ordenarme que me probara prendas de ropa de mi primo delante de ellos y no les importaba entrar al baño mientras yo estaba usándolo, y te puedo asegurar que prefería no protestar —hizo una pausa para suspirar—, allí no valían las réplicas. Así que, supongo que como no me quedaba otra, me he acostumbrado a tomarme esto como algo natural… no he tenido mucha intimidad nunca en mi vida, por lo que… es algo a lo que ya no le doy mucha importancia.

—Parece que tus tíos no fueron lo que se dice precisamente amables contigo —contestó, mientras se ponía la parte superior del pijama, recordando a los famosos tíos del chico y el trato con que le habían recibido a él.

—Es algo de lo que no me apetece hablar —contestó, observando a Severus mientras se giraba hacia él—. El pijama te queda muy ajustado —dijo sonriendo, mientras se metía en el saco de dormir.

Severus terminó de vestirse con el ceño fruncido, era consciente de que estaba haciendo el ridículo. ¿Cómo había accedido a ponerse el pijama de un niño de diecisiete años? Bufó, pero se olvidó de aquello cuando vio que Harry se metía en el saco.

—¿Qué haces ahí metido? —gruñó.

—Bueno, no pretenderás que duerma contigo, ¿verdad? —dijo el chico sonriéndole. El hombre volvió a notar que su rostro ardía, probablemente se había sonrojado ante la pregunta tan directa de Harry.

—Ésta es tu habitación, yo debería dormir ahí —contestó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Harry.

—Tú eres al que metieron una paliza. En serio, aquí estoy bien —insistió, encogiéndose de hombros. A Severus no le pasó desapercibido que el muchacho no se había puesto la parte superior del pijama, ¿acaso se había acostado en ropa interior?

El hombre decidió no replicar más y se metió en la cama. No pensaba tirarse toda la noche discutiendo con él dónde debía acostarse cada uno, además, se sentía muy cansado y le dolían la espalda y su maltratado ojo, aunque por lo menos ya lo podía abrir un poco gracias a la pomada que le había aplicado Mary.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Severus, era por su sueño ligero, que se vio interrumpido por unos suaves gemidos que resonaron en la habitación. Abrió los ojos poco a poco. Al principio sintió un ligero desconcierto al ver que no se encontraba en sus queridas mazmorras. Luego recordó todo lo que le había pasado hasta el momento y comprendió que estaba en la habitación del supuesto Salvador del mundo mágico. Otra vez volvió a sonar un quejido que le hizo acordarse del motivo por el que se había despertado. Se asomó hacia abajo desde la cama, para mirar hacia donde se encontraba Harry, dentro del saco. El muchacho tenía el ceño fruncido, algo que no lograba ver Severus por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero le llamó la atención un movimiento reincidente que efectuaba Harry: parecía estar frotándose con insistencia la frente.

Se levantó un poco asustado y se quedó observando al chico de cerca, que no paraba de retorcerse. ¿Estaría teniendo una pesadilla? Le puso una mano en el rostro con cuidado y al poco tiempo pareció que el muchacho se iba relajando. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero contra toda lógica, cogió al joven en brazos, confirmando de esta manera que el muchacho se había ido a dormir sólo con los calzoncillos, y con cuidado lo metió en la cama. Después de arroparlo, se retiró y se agachó para meterse en el saco. El muchacho necesitaba descansar y al fin y al cabo aquellas eran su habitación y su cama.

—No… —susurró Harry, Severus se volvió y le miró extrañado, el joven parecía haberse despertado—, quédate conmigo —pidió con un gesto apenado en el rostro.

—Sólo ha sido una pesadilla —comentó el profesor, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. El chico seguía mirándole, angustiado.

—Lo sé, pero dormiré mejor si alguien está aquí, conmigo —insistió—. Así me siento más seguro. Por favor…

Severus iba a denegar la invitación, pero lo pensó de nuevo: era evidente que la cama sería más cómoda que el saco de dormir y no podía dejar a Harry solo con sus pesadillas, así que haciendo a un lado su moralidad y su testarudez, se acostó al lado del joven, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era lo más correcto.

Al meterse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que era algo pequeña para dos personas, así que intentó colocarse en el borde, alejándose del chico lo más que pudo; aun así, el cálido cuerpo del muchacho quedaba ligeramente presionado contra su espalda. El chico enseguida se volvió a dejar vencer por el sueño y una vez dormido, cayó hacia él, ya que el lado de la cama donde estaba Severus estaba un poco más hundido. El profesor se removió incómodo, era una tortura sentirle así, si no se apartaba un poco, no podría dormir en toda la noche. Sentir contra su espalda el cálido y fuerte cuerpo del chico le estaba poniendo bastante nervioso, por no mencionar el suave y rítmico aliento que golpeaba contra su nuca, provocándole escalofríos en toda la columna vertebral.

—Harry… —susurró, sin siquiera girarse para mirarle. El chico no respondió, parecía tener el sueño bastante pesado—. Harry —insistió.

—¿Sí? —contestó por fin, medio dormido, pareciendo lo que había salido de su garganta, más un gemido que una palabra.

—¿Sería mucho pedirte que te pusieras un pijama y te echases un poco hacia el otro lado? —le preguntó el mayor, sintiendo que el cuerpo del muchacho le rozaba su trasero, aquello era demasiado agradable como para aguantar mucho tiempo fingiendo que no sentía nada. Y no quería ponerse en evidencia delante del chico, otra vez.

—Dentro de poco serás tú el que se quite la ropa —dijo en un murmullo. Severus sintió que enrojecía, pero esta vez no lo intentó disimular, al fin y al cabo, estaba de espaldas y el chico no podía verle—. Lo digo porque aquí con las mantas y conmigo te vas a morir de calor —aclaró, ya más despierto—, buenas noches —susurró.

Severus gruñó de frustración por no haber obtenido lo que esperaba: que el chico se vistiera y que se alejara de él. Así que decidió girarse sobre sí mismo. Prefería estar frente al muchacho ya que se había dado cuenta de que de esa manera su cuerpo estaría en menor contacto con el suyo.

Harry se volvió a quedar dormido enseguida, y su respiración acompasada le estaba sacando de quicio. Además, el chico tenía razón. Estaba acostumbrado al frío de sus mazmorras y sentía que se asfixiaba del calor que sentía, también contribuía a que se sintiera tan acalorado el pijama que llevaba, el cual le quedaba demasiado ajustado y le hacía sudar. Se incorporó con cuidado en la cama y se quitó la parte de arriba, luego, escurriéndose de nuevo dentro de las sábanas, consiguió quitarse el pantalón que dejó tirado en el suelo junto a la otra parte del pijama. Odiaba dejarlo todo ahí, desordenado, pero no le quedaba otra, ya lo recogería cuando se levantara.

Encontrándose así más cómodo, se dispuso a dormir, pero no pudo, algo le volvió a quitar el sueño de nuevo. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aaaah… no, por favor… —gimió Harry, retorciéndose un poco. Parecía que la anterior pesadilla que había tenido, estaba regresando. En una postura poco natural, uno de los brazos del chico se situó con apremio sobre su cabeza, presionando con la mano sobre la frente, justo donde Severus creía que se encontraba su cicatriz—. Aaaah —volvió a quejarse, mientras se removía inquieto.

Severus, un poco asustado, se aproximó al muchacho y apartándole con delicadeza la mano de la frente, empezó a masajearle la zona con cuidado, mientras le susurraba palabras con las que pretendía calmarle. Se sentía un poco ridículo en aquella situación, pero no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer. Harry pareció tranquilizarse poco a poco y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pasó la mano que había mantenido antes sobre su cicatriz, alrededor de la cintura del hombre, exhalando a su vez un suspiro.

A continuación, Harry le apretó contra él y gimió suavemente, pero esta vez no pareció que fuera de dolor. Severus no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado por la situación, el chico le estaba agarrando por la cintura y le estaba atrayendo hacia su cuerpo. Notó cómo la mano del chico se deslizaba lentamente por su espalda, aquella situación le parecía tremendamente incómoda. Intentó zafarse del agarre del muchacho antes de que su propia erección fuera más pronunciada, pero en ese momento, Harry gruñó en señal de protesta y se pegó más aún al cuerpo del hombre, dejándole notar que no era el único que estaba excitado en aquella ocasión.

El chico mientras dormía, al notar duro a Severus, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, buscando los labios de su acompañante, que envolvió con los suyos en cuanto los encontró. El hombre, sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que el muchacho seguía dormido e intentó separarse con más ímpetu todavía, pero Harry le retuvo con fuerza y continuó frotándose contra el cuerpo del mayor, con avidez, mientras trataba de profundizar el beso. Severus no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

En aquel momento, el profesor no pudo evitar abrir la boca para permitir la entrada de la lengua del joven, a la vez que gemía por el constante roce del miembro de Harry contra el suyo propio. Se dejó llevar, sin pensar en la inaudita situación en la que se encontraba. Besó con fuerza los suaves labios que se le ofrecían y correspondió a los roces frenéticos de los que le estaba haciendo partícipe el joven. No tardó mucho en correrse, ayudado por los jadeos de placer del chico y la dulce lengua que le lamía la boca como no lo había hecho antes. También ayudó que hacía bastante tiempo que no se satisfacía a sí mismo y que se sentía realmente sensible ante cualquier estímulo, además de que el jovencito le ponía extremadamente duro. Harry, todavía en sueños, se sacó la verga de los calzoncillos que, en aquel momento, incluso en sueños, sentía que le oprimían dolorosamente y se la agarró con fuerza para empezar a masturbarse hasta llegar también el clímax.

—Sí… —murmuró, dormido justo en el momento en el que se corría.

Al oírle, Severus se sintió como un idiota, había ayudado a un chico dormido a que tuviera un orgasmo y él no había necesitado ni siquiera masturbarse para llegar. Era penoso. Al moverse para intentar separarse de Harry, notó que estaba pegajoso y, en ese momento, echó de menos su varita. Ahora tendría que levantarse para asearse. Pero antes de hacerlo, se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y en cómo cambiaría su situación a partir de ese momento. Maldiciéndose por no haber sido más fuerte, cerró los ojos y se quedó esperando a que Harry le soltara para levantarse sin despertarle. Pasó el tiempo y sin darse cuenta, se volvió a quedar dormido, con el brazo de Harry alrededor de su cintura.


	8. Efecto mariposa

Martes, 31 de marzo

Ron había conocido a Hermione y Neville durante el primer año, en el tren que los llevaba a Hogwarts. Se había sentado solo en un vagón, huyendo de las burlas y las insoportables voces de sus hermanos gemelos Fred y George, que le hacían ponerse más nervioso aún de lo que ya estaba, y de la voz monótona y aburrida, que recitaba sin parar las reglas que debía cumplir, de su hermano Percy.

Al rato de estar sentado, observando el paisaje e intentando concienciarse de que iba a ir a Gryffindor como el resto de los Weasley porque no podía decepcionar a sus padres, una chica con el pelo muy alborotado, que parecía bastante resabidilla, había entrado preguntando si había visto una rana y lo había regañado por no haberse puesto todavía su túnica. Al instante, un chico algo tímido y regordete se había unido a la búsqueda, siendo éste último, el dueño de la susodicha rana perdida, también conocida como Trevor.

A partir de ahí, los tres se habían hecho amigos y que hubieran sido seleccionados en Gryffindor no había hecho más que afianzar su relación. Aunque, al principio, a Ron le sacaba de quicio que Hermione supiera o quisiera saberlo todo, pero Neville con su carácter conciliador, había intercedido entre los dos, y Ron había acabado prometiendo que sería más tolerante con ella, y ésta a su vez, había dicho que intentaría controlarse y no corregirles en todo momento. Y así, desde el primer año, los tres se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos. 

Habían pasado algo más de seis años desde aquel día que se habían conocido en el tren y habían demostrado a todo el mundo que su amistad era de verdad, porque a pesar de alguna tonta discusión que habían tenido, los tres seguían siendo inseparables.

—Es un lujo que el murciélago grasiento no nos dé clase durante unos días —dijo Ron, mientras los tres amigos salían del aula de Pociones—. Espero que su ausencia dure más de una semana.

—Sí, yo también —murmuró Neville, que de los tres, era el que más contento estaba de no tener que ver durante una temporadita a Snape, aunque no lo manifestaba tan continuamente como Ron.

El pobre Neville era bastante torpe y el profesor Snape lo machacaba una y otra vez por los fallos que cometía. Hermione parecía ser la única de toda la clase que no estaba de acuerdo con los chicos.

—Pues a mí, la nueva profesora me parece malísima —espetó, apretando los cuadernos contra su pecho.

—Venga, Hermione…. —dijo Ron, con algo de incredulidad en la voz. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga criticara a la nueva profesora? Si era un ángel en comparación de Snape.

—Pero es verdad, casi no explica las cosas, le da igual que hagamos la poción bien o mal, no nos corrige nada —protestó—. ¡Así cómo vamos a aprender! No es ni medio normal…

—No es normal, no, es bueno —le contradijo Neville—, en verdad, nunca había tenido la esperanza de aprobar Pociones hasta ahora…

Hermione prefirió no seguir discutiendo, sabiendo que aquélla era una batalla perdida y aceleró el paso hacia el exterior del castillo. Ahora les tocaba ir a la clase de “Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas”.

Neville miró a Ron extrañado por la actitud de su amiga, como si el pelirrojo pudiera darle alguna explicación al respecto. Pero el chico tampoco entendía por qué a Hermione no le gustaba la nueva profesora, así que se encogió de hombros y ambos se apresuraron para darle alcance.

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron a la clase, el profesor, que ese día llevaba su pelo largo, negro y rizado cogido en una coleta, les sonrió. Hermione estaba hablando con él así que Ron y Neville se acercaron.

—Entonces, el profesor Snape no volverá hasta que no encuentre a…

—Exacto. Estaréis contentos, ¿no? Me da a mí que Quejicus va a estar fuera una temporadita larga, al paso que va… —contestó el profesor sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿A quién tiene que encontrar Snape? —preguntó Ron que quería enterarse de lo que habían estado hablando el profesor y su amiga—. Se está llevando todo este asunto con bastante secretismo, la verdad —objetó, frunciendo los labios.

—Está buscando a Harry. Al hijo de James y Lily —contestó el mayor.

—Ése es El-niño-que-vivió, ¿no? —intervino Neville y Sirius asintió.

—Ese chico… Harry Potter, ¿no es tu ahijado? —preguntó Ron. Sirius le miró con tristeza en el semblante, afirmando con la cabeza. No le apetecía hacerlo en voz alta, no quería que aquellos muchachos notaran que su voz se quebraba.

—¿Y por qué Dumbledore no te mandó a ti a buscar a Harry? —preguntó esta vez Neville, sin darse cuenta de lo impertinente que podía resultar su pregunta—. No entiendo cómo se le ocurrió mandar a Snape… No creo que fuese precisamente por su diplomacia o su tacto… y en esta situación creo que eso es algo fundamental, ¿no?

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo con brusquedad el hombre—, si cree Dumbledore que Quejicus va a conseguir algo, lo lleva claro. Y de hecho, ya hemos comprobado que ha sido estúpido mandarle a él, porque no creo que sea tan difícil encontrar a un muchacho que tendrá ahora unos diecisiete años, si no me equivoco, y traerlo hasta aquí. Y ya hace un día que se fue y por lo visto todavía no ha dado señales de vida.

—Quizás pensó que el profesor Snape sería más persuasivo que cualquier otro candidato, al fin y al cabo, Harry no sabe que tú eres su padrino —comentó Hermione.

—Pues ya veo la capacidad de persuasión que tiene —dijo Sirius con hosquedad—. Seguramente sólo haya conseguido asustarlo.

Ron y Neville asintieron.

—Profesor… —le llamó con timidez Lavender y de esta forma el mayor se dio cuenta de que ya estaban allí todos sus alumnos, que le miraban esperando que les dijera algo sobre la clase.

—Chicos… no le contéis esto a nadie, por favor. Es alto secreto —les advirtió Sirius, y Neville, Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza y se acercaron al resto de sus compañeros. El profesor, tratando de tranquilizarse, abrió el libro de su asignatura para empezar a dar el temario de aquel día.

Sirius había tenido mucha suerte. Se había escapado de Azkaban hacía cuatro años, consiguiendo burlar a los Dementores y a los hechizos de seguridad que estaban impuestos a lo largo de toda la prisión. Su objetivo, después de haber conseguido salir de allí, era encontrar a la rata que los Weasley tenían como mascota.

Cuando llegó a Hogwarts y consiguió entrar al castillo, lo primero que hizo fue ir a la habitación de los Gryffindor para buscar a ese tal Ronald Weasley que, según había oído desde la celda donde estaba encerrado, en la actualidad, era el “dueño” de Petttigrew. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando despertó al chico para pedirle la rata y el pelirrojo, después de recuperarse del sobresalto, le explicó que se le había escapado hacía casi un año.

Sirius quiso gritar de la rabia, pero se contuvo y después de tener una charla con Albus Dumbledore y contarle toda la verdad, el director de Hogwarts, utilizando un Pensadero y los pensamientos de Sirius, consiguió que le hicieran un juicio justo, como el que no había tenido la primera vez, por los crímenes de los que le habían acusado. Y gracias a la influencia de Dumbledore y a las pruebas presentadas, consiguieron el deseado indulto para un hombre que era inocente. Ahora, después de más de tres años trabajando como profesor, podía decir que sólo le faltaba, para ser plenamente feliz, el volver a tener a su ahijado a su lado.

Cuando terminó la clase, Sirius despidió con una espléndida sonrisa a todos sus alumnos, los cuáles le adoraban. Suspiró con nostalgia, recordando lo mal que lo había pasado después de escaparse de Azkaban, pero eso ya quedaba demasiado lejos como para preocuparle. Por fin, había conseguido recuperar su vida. Ahora, sólo esperaba que Quejicus regresara pronto con Harry; se moría por darle un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione, Ron y Neville, se despidieron de él y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase: Transformaciones. Entraron de nuevo al castillo, seguidos por el resto de sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

—Hermione, ¿por qué crees que Dumbledore no mandó a Sirius a buscar a Harry? En realidad, me parece ilógico, y tú seguro que tienes alguna hipótesis interesante al respecto —le preguntó Ron mientras subían las escaleras.

—En realidad, sí. La verdad es que yo estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó el director, Ron —declaró su amiga—, no creo que Sirius fuera lo suficientemente persuasivo como para convencer a un chico criado entre muggles de venir aquí y comenzar una nueva vida en un sitio que no conoce... No es tan fácil como parece. Por lo que me he podido enterar, Harry no sabe nada del mundo mágico. Además, a Sirius le cuesta tomarse las cosas en serio.

—Pero Sirius es su padrino —le rebatió Neville parándose, esperando a que las escaleras se colocaran en la posición que necesitaban para continuar su camino.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Seguramente Sirius sólo por complacerle, se habría quedado con él en el mundo muggle, sin dar señales de vida al director si así se lo hubiera pedido su ahijado —dijo Hermione—. Además, Harry no conoce a ninguno de los dos, por lo que eso no supone ninguna ventaja... Imagínate que un día de repente, se te presenta un hombre que no has visto en tu vida diciéndote que es tu padrino, ¿confiarías en él o te asustarías? —le preguntó a Neville, alzando una ceja—. En este caso, creo que el director ha tenido más en cuenta las personalidades de los posibles candidatos para traer al chico de vuelta, que el posible parentesco que puedan tener con él.

—¿Y por qué ese chico no habrá querido venir a estudiar a Hogwarts desde un principio? Debe ser un tipo muy raro —declaró Ron.

—La verdad es que lo que se rumorea es que mandó una carta diciendo que renunciaba a su plaza, pero sospecho que hay gato encerrado en esa historia... —dijo Hermione entrando a la clase que daba su jefa de casa, Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Y por qué se ha empeñado ahora Dumbledore en traer al chico aquí? ¿Por qué no le deja viviendo tranquilamente en su mundo muggle? —preguntó Neville. 

Hermione le miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabían sus amigos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Decidió no responderle, se sentó en su silla y le hizo un gesto a Neville para que se callara. No quería que su profesora les llamara la atención por estar hablando y lo que tenía que contarles era demasiado peliagudo como para hacerlo en ese momento.

Aquella era la última clase del día y se les pasó volando. Por lo general, les había ido bien, pero seguían notando la ausencia de bastantes miembros de Slytherin. Cuando salieron del aula se dirigieron a su sala común y, una vez dentro, Hermione se aproximó a la chimenea con premura, bajo la expectante mirada de Ron y Neville.

—Sin Snape y sin la mitad de Slytherin, ir a clase es un lujo —comentó Ron, echándose sobre el sofá—. Menuda diferencia.

—A mí me parece muy raro. Hermione, el otro día no nos terminaste de contar lo que opinabas respecto a que faltaran tantas personas a la clase —dijo Neville.

La muchacha miró a un lado y a otro de la sala, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera estar escuchando su conversación.

—Sospecho que todos los que faltan a clase es porque se han unido a Voldemort —confesó, bajando el tono de su voz.

—Pero… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado… ¡está muerto! —dijo Ron en apenas un susurro. Se encontraba realmente impactado. Hermione no solía hablar por hablar, pero no entendía por qué les había soltado semejante disparate. Era imposible que Quien-ellos-sabían hubiera vuelto, se habría enterado.

—Ron, entonces ¿por qué crees que el profesor Snape se ha tenido que marchar tan precipitadamente a buscar a El-niño-que-vivió? —le preguntó, dejando de observar la chimenea para girarse hacia su amigo—. Está claro que ha sido por algo importante… No es que de repente le haya apetecido a Dumbledore traer a Harry al mundo mágico —el muchacho se encogió de hombros todavía sin entender, Hermione continuó explicándoles—. ¿Recuerdas la tonta excusa que nos dio el director con respecto a la ausencia del profesor Snape? Dijo que no volvería a Hogwarts en más o menos una semana, porque tenía que recolectar ingredientes en un lugar lejano y, ¿cuántas veces se ha ausentado el profesor Snape para recolectar ingredientes en los siete años que llevamos dando clases con él? —les preguntó Hermione con indignación. A veces no entendía para qué tenían el cerebro sus amigos—. Además, Sirius nos dijo que el profesor había ido a buscar a Harry Potter, ¿qué otro motivo se te ocurre para explicar que vayan a buscarlo ahora y que lo hagan con tanto secretismo?

—Es verdad. No se me había ocurrido pensar en ello antes —dijo Neville y Hermione como respuesta, puso los ojos en blanco—. Simplemente creía que buscaban a Harry para que se integrara con los magos… ya veo que estaba equivocado totalmente.

Por fin se entera de algo, pensó aliviada la chica mientras se volvía a girar hacia la chimenea, dando la espalda de nuevo a sus amigos. De su bolsillo cogió un saquito que contenía polvos flu y los echó sobre el fuego, introduciéndose en él y murmurando “Grimmauld Place, número 12”. Cuando Hermione desapareció, Ron y Neville se sentaron en el sofá, protestando ambos por no haber podido acompañar a su amiga.

—No entiendo por qué no podemos pertenecer nosotros también a la Orden del Fénix. Somos Gryffindors como ella, valerosos, amigos de nuestros amigos, nobles… además, nuestros padres pertenecieron a la Orden también, ¿qué más quieren? —preguntó indignado Ron.

—Es posible que el motivo tenga alguna relación con los reflejos que hemos tenido ambos para relacionar la búsqueda de Harry Potter, con el regreso de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Tonterías —bufó Ron haciendo un mohín—. Además, con lo buen estratega que soy yo… ¡Seguro que podría serles útil!

—Ni lo sueñes, Ron —le volvió a rebatir Neville—. Para eso ya tienen a tu padre. Es evidente que eso lo heredaste de él.

El pelirrojo volvió a refunfuñar y esperó paciente junto con Neville hasta que su amiga regresara a la sala común. Con un poco de suerte, conseguirían sacarle a Hermione alguna información sobre el tema que trataran en la reunión.


	9. Comunicándose con el exterior

Martes, 31 de marzo

Harry se despertó antes que Severus. El trabajo no perdonaba y él tenía un alquiler que debía pagar religiosamente. Al principio se había sentido algo desorientado al encontrarse durmiendo junto al hombre, pero después había recordado lo que había sucedido durante la noche.

Al moverse, aún dentro de la cama, notó que tenía algo como pegajoso en su bajo vientre y enseguida cayó en la cuenta de lo que era. Se puso colorado al comprender que había dormido abrazando al hombre y que, quizás, había estado demasiado pegado a él. ¿Habría notado Severus lo que había pasado? ¿Y qué demonios habría hecho durante la noche para acabar en ese estado? Agitó la cabeza. Era mejor no pensar en todo aquello. En ese momento, Severus giró sobre sí mismo, quedando justo frente a Harry; todavía dormido, volvió a abrazar al muchacho con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Mierda. Se va a dar cuenta… —murmuró el chico abochornado, al notar que, en ese momento, el cuerpo del hombre se presionaba contra uno de los muslos de Harry. 

Deseando escapar de aquel lugar para poder despejar sus confusas ideas, se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Severus y se dirigió directamente al baño.

Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con cuidado y se apoyó en el lavabo, mientras pensaba en aquella extraña situación. Sabía que a Severus no le era indiferente por la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando se habían besado delante de Alec aquella noche. Pero Harry tenía sus reservas. No le conocía de nada y parecía ser bastante mayor que él, aparentaba tener por lo menos unos quince años más. Aunque era cierto que siempre le habían atraído los hombres más mayores. Harto de pensar en el tema sin llegar a ninguna conclusión y sin entender por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado así, se incorporó, miró la hora y se metió con premura en la ducha. Tenía que darse prisa, Paul no tardaría en llegar.

—Vamos, Harry —oyó una conocida voz amortiguada por el ruido del agua. Eso le indicó que ya iba tarde.

Severus se despertó de inmediato, encontrando en la puerta de la habitación a un chico rubio y delgado, con unos bonitos ojos verdes, que le miraba igual de sorprendido que él.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo por aquí? —le preguntó con sequedad el mayor, mientras se incorporaba ligeramente en la cama.

—Eh… en realidad, sí. Estoy esperando a Harry —le dijo el muchacho cruzándose de brazos.

—Paul… lo siento. Ya voy —dijo Harry, saliendo apresurado del baño con sólo una toalla enrollada a la cintura.

Severus le miró con los ojos entornados. No comprendía cómo aquel muchacho podía ser tan desvergonzado. Exhibiéndose alegremente delante de todo el mundo.

—Por favor, vístete. No tenemos por qué ver este espectáculo ya desde por la mañana temprano —protestó Severus. En realidad, se sentía un poco celoso por el hecho de que ese tal Paul pudiera ver a Harry así, medio desnudo.

—Si sé que te gusta —respondió, mirándole con una sonrisa, mientras cogía ropa limpia del armario—, cinco minutos —le dijo esta vez a Paul y se dirigió al baño de nuevo con la ropa balanceándose sobre su mano libre.

—La verdad es que Harry no está nada mal —comentó Paul, mirando todavía hacia la puerta del baño, por donde había desaparecido el aludido, segundos antes.

Severus bufó, se volvió a meter entre las sábanas y le dio la espalda. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, pensó el profesor, ¿es que todo el vecindario se ha fijado en el mismo chico que yo?

Al poco tiempo Harry volvió a salir, se despidió de Severus con la mano y se marchó mientras mantenía una animada conversación con Paul, el cual le estaba preguntando, con cierta curiosidad, por el misterioso hombre que estaba en su cama. 

Cuando Severus se quedó solo, se dio cuenta de que no comprendía en absoluto lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus narices. ¿A dónde demonios se había marchado Harry? ¿Quién era ese maldito Paul? ¿Había algo entre ellos? ¿Qué hora era? Con un gruñido se levantó de la cama. No se encontraba con ánimos de volver a dormirse a pesar de no haber salido todavía el sol.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar más en lo que acababa de pasar, alguien llamó a la puerta y, a continuación, ésta fue abierta sin esperar una respuesta. Severus, al ver a Mary en camisón, asomada por una rendija, se metió con premura de nuevo dentro de la cama y se tapó con la manta, no le había dado tiempo a vestirse y aún estaba en ropa interior, y manchado. Le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.

—¿Ya se ha ido Harry al trabajo? —preguntó la chica haciendo caso omiso al gesto de disgusto que se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre. Severus la miró sin comprender—. ¿Se ha ido con un chico rubio y delgado? —especificó.

—Sí, con un tal Paul, me ha parecido escuchar —le respondió con sarcasmo, pronunciando Paul con un tono que no era precisamente amistoso.

—¡Mierda! Necesitaba pedirle una cosa —exclamó la chica—. Sí, si Harry está con Paul es que se ha ido a trabajar —dijo explicándoselo a Severus y se marchó con el ceño fruncido, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Después de aquella visita de Mary, tan intempestiva como inesperada, se levantó de nuevo, malhumorado y se dio una ducha rápida que necesitaba con urgencia.

Al salir del baño y ponerse sus pantalones negros, recordó algo.

—La piedra… —murmuró mientras terminaba de vestirse, e inmediatamente después, la sacó de su bolsillo, la frotó tres veces de izquierda a derecha y enseguida la voz de Albus se dejó oír en la habitación.

—Severus —susurró, su voz destilando alegría—, estaba preocupado por ti. Pensaba que la tarea de encontrar a Harry no te tomaría más de un día…

—Sabe… no me gusta nada usar este trasto —espetó Severus como saludo y Dumbledore sonrió desde su despacho, parecía que la misión iba bien, después de todo.

—¿Encontraste al muchacho, Severus? —le preguntó, yendo directo al grano. Sabía que así era como funcionaba el profesor, además, según estaban las cosas, perder el tiempo con rodeos innecesarios era lo que menos necesitaban.

—Sí. Por fin he encontrado al insufrible mocoso —soltó Severus, mirando la piedra y sintiéndose estúpido por no poder ver a su interlocutor. Paseó por la habitación de Harry, estaba nervioso. Tenía que contarle aquello que le había pasado el día anterior y no sabía muy bien cómo empezar, sólo tenía claro que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo.

—Entonces, todo son buenas noticias. Me alegro.

—Disculpe Dumbledore, pero debo contradecirle —le dijo—. No todo son buenas noticias — hizo una larga pausa, intentando decidir cómo iba a continuar—. Me atacaron unos vándalos muggles y… me robaron la varita.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Que te han robado la varita?! —repitió incrédulo Albus, si Severus hubiera estado frente al hombre, habría visto al anciano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión bastante atípica en él.

No obstante, Severus dio gracias por el hecho de no ver al director ni que éste le pudiera ver a él, porque estaba seguro de que había enrojecido. Era humillante tener que confesar algo así, pero no le quedaba otra, Dumbledore debía saberlo.

—Digamos que me tendieron una emboscada —contestó, adornando ligeramente la realidad.

—¿Y eso cuándo ha sucedido? —preguntó preocupado Albus. Algo muy grave debía haber pasado para que alguien consiguiera arrebatarle la varita a un hombre tan preparado como Severus.

—Ayer, creo que un poco después del mediodía, tres adolescentes…

—¡Debiste decírmelo antes! Tendré que ponerme en contacto con el Ministerio para que manden a un par de Aurores por la zona para buscar a los muggles que te la robaron —explicó—, no podemos dejar que alguien no autorizado tenga una varita mágica en su poder. También tendremos que obliviatearlos…

—No era mi intención causar más problemas… —trató de disculparse Severus, sintiéndose responsable de lo que había pasado. Se sentó de nuevo en la cama del chico y cuando se dio cuenta de que olía a sexo, se tensó, pero trató de controlarse. Una ola aún más fuerte de culpabilidad le cubrió por completo.

—No, no pasa nada, Severus. Vaya… parece que las cosas, entonces, sí se han complicado un poco —dijo el director para sí mismo—, aparte de una varita nueva, entiendo que necesitarás dinero, ¿no, Severus? —preguntó, suponiendo que los vándalos, con toda probabilidad, también habrían robado la cartera que el hombre llevaba con dinero muggle.

—Sí —dijo escuetamente el profesor.

—Muy bien. En cuanto hable con el Ministerio te mandaré una lechuza, ¿de acuerdo? Y, por cierto, Severus… ¿has hablado con Harry ya de…? —preguntó, abordando el tema que realmente le interesaba.

—No. En verdad todavía no he tenido oportunidad —confesó, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que no hubiera hecho los deberes. Ligeramente incómodo, se volvió a levantar de la cama. 

No he tenido oportunidad porque el tiempo se me pasó volando mientras me frotaba contra él, pensó, y agitó la cabeza tratando de borrar aquella imagen de su mente. Desde luego, no era bueno seguir aquella línea de pensamientos, y mucho menos mientras hablaba con el director.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde le encontraste, Severus? —preguntó el anciano, al ver que su interlocutor permanecía en silencio.

—Vive de alquiler, compartiendo piso con una chica. Ahora mismo está trabajando —contestó automáticamente.

—Pregúntale la dirección exacta. Necesitaremos esa información para reunirnos eventualmente con vosotros y prepararnos para la batalla. Supongo que si en la casa tienen chimenea estaría bien utilizar la red flu —comentó Dumbledore con tono pensativo.

—Le preguntaré a él o a su compañera en cuanto tenga ocasión. Cuando reciba la varita, le mandaré como respuesta una nota con la dirección exacta —le contestó Severus, y por un momento tanto él como el director, se quedaron en silencio—. Dumbledore… —le llamó de pronto. Había una cosa que le había estado rondando por la mente desde hacía tiempo y no podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad para hablar con el anciano.

—Dime, mi muchacho —le respondió éste, animándole a continuar. Intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque el tono con el que le había llamado Severus, era de todo menos tranquilizador.

—No creo que el chico pueda hacer nada de lo que usted espera. Es decir, no dudo que tenga un gran potencial mágico, pero… es una buena persona. No creo que pueda convertirse en un asesino de un día para otro, Albus —confesó.

—Severus, no necesitamos un asesino, sino un buen chico que crea en el amor. Sólo eso podrá derrotar a Voldemort. Deberías tener más fe en mí y... en él —hizo una pausa, esperando que el hombre interviniera, como Severus permaneció callado, continuó hablando él—. Enseguida tendrás noticias mías, Severus —se despidió Albus y el profesor todavía en silencio, miró el artefacto mágico y frunció el ceño.

Se sentía agitado. No sabía si sería capaz de hablar con Harry, si podría tener la sangre fría de mandarle a una muerte segura cuando el muchacho no sabía nada del mundo mágico, ni sabía nada sobre Voldemort. Miró la piedra cabreado y la tiró contra el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, más tarde se maldijo varias veces por haber aceptado aquella ridícula misión. Se tumbó durante un rato e intentó tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo más calmado, se levantó para recoger la piedra mágica y guardarla de nuevo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó, cogiendo del suelo los dos trozos que quedaban de ésta. Al ver que de momento no podría hacer nada para repararla hasta que no tuviera de nuevo su varita, la tiró a la papelera que tenía Harry bajo su escritorio y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, como un animal enjaulado.

Desde que había tenido la certeza de que el chico era Harry Potter, había estado retrasando aquel momento, poniéndose, mentalmente, excusas de toda clase. En el fondo no quería contarle la verdad al chico, ni quería, ni sabía cómo hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que le tomara por un loco, o que le pudiera pasar algo si aceptaba ir al campo de batalla. En realidad, no es que se estuviera preocupando por el muchacho, era sólo que no se sentía justo condenando a un chico por el que nadie se había interesado hasta ahora.

Quizás deberían haber tratado de tener alguna relación con él, sino por parte del director, por parte de algún miembro de la Orden. Alguien que le hubiera ofrecido su apoyo, alguien que se hubiera asegurado de que el chico se encontraba bien, porque después de conocer a sus tíos, con los que suponía había estado el muchacho conviviendo, y después de ver que con apenas diecisiete años estaba viviendo de alquiler, podía imaginar que su infancia no había sido especialmente agradable. Se sentía egoísta con tan solo pensar en decirle al chico que tenía que plantarle cara a un maniaco asesino del que no había oído hablar en su vida, para salvar a un mundo que se había desentendido de él en cuanto había tenido la menor oportunidad: sólo porque a la edad de once años, el niño había rehusado ir a Hogwarts. Si Dumbledore ya había contemplado la posibilidad de tener que pedirle aquel enorme favor cuando el chico creciera, podría haberse molestado en cuidar de él mientras tanto para que, ahora, el hecho de tener que contarle todo aquello, no resultara tan violento y delicado.

Suspirando y sintiéndose derrotado, se dejó caer en la cama, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado así, cuando oyó que la puerta principal de la casa se abría y una voz alegre saludaba a alguien. Oyó pasos apresurados que parecían acercarse cada vez más a la habitación donde él se encontraba, y se tensó cuando finalmente el pomo de la puerta giró sobre sí mismo. Harry, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, entró al cuarto. El chico le miró y le saludó con la mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Harry, tenemos que hablar —le dijo con seriedad Snape, en cuanto el chico apareció en su campo de visión. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes se lo quitaría de encima.

El muchacho observó la cama y recordó cómo se había levantado aquella mañana. Se puso rojo como un tomate temiendo que el hombre quisiera hablar sobre… eso.

—Lo siento… —susurró bajando la vista, avergonzado. 

El profesor observó su comportamiento, atónito. Al ver que el muchacho miraba de refilón la cama, por la cabeza de Snape cruzó una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba a Harry por la mente; el hombre acabó enrojeciendo levemente ante el recuerdo.

—Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, Harry. Siéntate —le pidió, golpeando con suavidad el colchón justo a su lado, haciendo caso omiso de la disculpa del chico.

—Verás… es que ahora… yo… —titubeó—, sólo venía a comer. Tengo que volver al trabajo en cuanto termine —soltó de carrerilla y desapareció de la habitación, sin ningún resquicio de la anterior sonrisa que había exhibido al entrar. No quería que lo sermonearan justo ahora. Lo que había sucedido había sido del todo involuntario.

Snape hizo amago de levantarse de la cama para ir tras él, pero al final se volvió a sentar pensando que tal vez sería mejor hablarlo cuando el chico terminara su jornada laboral. Después de un rato más dándole vueltas al mismo asunto, su estómago rugió y decidió salir finalmente de allí, aunque fuera tan solo para comer algo. A la vez que salía de la habitación para ir a la cocina, la puerta de la entrada se cerraba: Harry acababa de marcharse.


	10. La vida que le arrebataron

Martes, 31 de marzo

En el momento en que Severus había intentado abordarle, le había entrado un ataque de pánico tan repentino, que había salido de la casa con casi la misma celeridad con la que había entrado. Cuando llegó al trabajo, tuvo que comprarse un par de emparedados y un refresco en las máquinas que había allí, porque con las prisas de huir antes de que el hombre pudiera sacar de nuevo el tema sobre lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, se había olvidado hasta de comer.

Cuando salió del trabajo y regresó por la noche a casa, Harry intentó evitar a Snape haciendo todo lo posible por no cruzarse con él. Temía que le preguntara qué había pasado mientras compartían la cama, y él todavía no estaba listo para dar una respuesta coherente. Se había levantado con la ropa interior llena de semen y no sabía qué había estado haciendo porque estaba dormido, pero seguramente habría estado más cerca del hombre de lo que se podía considerar normal. Con toda probabilidad, Severus lo había notado y ahora quería pedirle explicaciones.

—Por fin —dijo una voz a sus espaldas—, eres verdaderamente escurridizo cuando te lo propones.

Harry se giró lentamente, para encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre del que trataba de huir, que estaba apoyado, con una pose elegante, en el umbral de la puerta. Harry pensó que la postura en la que se encontraba Severus era bastante sugerente, bajó la vista avergonzado ante aquel pensamiento inapropiado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hacia menos de un día que había pensado que era demasiado mayor para él, ¿por qué ahora comenzaba a centrar su atención en el hombre?

Severus avanzó hacia la mesa de la cocina y se sentó al lado del muchacho, éste apartó la mirada avergonzado, decidiendo en ese momento que debía hacer frente a lo que había sucedido, ya que no podía estar esquivando constantemente al hombre. Permanecería allí y hablarían de lo que tuvieran que hablar, pero sabía que no podría mantener la compostura mientras Severus le preguntaba qué había pasado. Decidió que pedirle que lo olvidara sería lo mejor. Tampoco es para tanto, ¿no?, pensó el chico, con prometerle que no volvería a ocurrir debería ser suficiente. Poco más puedo hacer ahora mismo.

—Harry… —le llamó Severus para captar su atención. Los temerosos ojos verdes del aludido se clavaron en los negros del hombre mayor—. Esto que tengo que decirte, es muy importante —continuó sosteniendo la mirada del muchacho—, es posible que esté equivocado, pero…

—Dilo —le animó Harry, moriría de nerviosismo si el hombre seguía andándose por las ramas—, no te andes con rodeos —pidió.

Por unos instantes, ni un ruido se oyó en la cocina. Por fin, el silencio que mantenía a ambos en tensión, a cada uno por un motivo diferente, fue roto por un profundo suspiro proveniente de la garganta de Severus.

—¿Sabes cómo murieron tus padres, Harry? —se decidió finalmente a preguntar. Quería comprobar qué tan informado estaba el chico sobre lo que había pasado hacía años en el mundo mágico. 

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquella, seguramente, era la última pregunta que esperaba oír de los labios de aquel hombre misterioso. Después de un momento de titubeo, en un murmullo que apenas fue audible, Harry respondió.

—Sí. En un accidente de tráfico —en ese momento, el muchacho se preguntó qué tendría aquello que ver con lo que había pasado la noche anterior y por qué sabía el hombre que sus padres habían muerto. Prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto y continuó—: Ellos murieron en el accidente y a mí me quedó esta cicatriz de recuerdo, a causa del golpe que me di… —susurró apenado, señalándose la frente. El hombre no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en el hombro, intentando reconfortarle con aquel gesto.

A la vez que se sentía conmovido por el dolor del chico, una ola de incredulidad le invadía por completo ante las palabras que Harry acababa de decir. Empezamos bien, pensó, al darse cuenta de que aparentemente el joven no sabía nada de nada.

—Eso no fue lo que sucedió —espetó con sinceridad y el muchacho volvió a mirarle fijamente, desafiándole a que le dijera algo más—. Tus padres fueron asesinados, Harry.

—¿Que fueron qué…? —preguntó con escepticismo el joven mientras se levantaba de la mesa con brusquedad. Se sentía cabreado. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo y qué le hacía pensar que podía meterse en su vida de aquella forma?

—Lo que oyes —respondió cortante Snape.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó por fin, Harry, elevando la voz—. ¿Y por qué me estás diciendo todo esto? —protestó—. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver con mis padres y con mi vida?

Snape se quedó callado decidiendo qué contestarle, buscando una respuesta que no pareciese inverosímil para las preguntas que le estaba lanzando el muchacho. Ante la falta de inspiración decidió ser directo, algo que solía darle siempre buen resultado.

—Harry eres un mago. Y yo también lo soy —le confesó Severus precipitadamente, al ver que todo aquel asunto se le estaba yendo de las manos. No sabía qué más podía decirle. Para su sorpresa, el chico había parecido asimilar mejor aquella nueva noticia que la anterior. ¿Acaso sabría ya algo? —Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—Creo que estás loco —dijo Harry, cambiando repentinamente la expresión de su rostro. Acto seguido se giró, dándole la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El mayor se levantó y lo detuvo con premura.

—Es cierto. Puedes hacer magia, Harry —insistió, sonando ligeramente desesperado. Nada estaba saliendo como había previsto, quizás había soltado la información con demasiada rapidez—. Has debido notarlo en alguna ocasión. Alguna cosa fuera de lo común… —el chico le miró de reojo y movió la cabeza negativamente. Agarró el picaporte, quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

»En realidad estoy aquí, porque tengo que pedirte ayuda —dijo Severus en contra de su voluntad, odiaba tener que rebajarse hasta ese límite, pero si no lo hacía, toda la comunidad mágica estaba perdida y era el único camino que le quedaba por abordar—. Escúchame Harry —continuó—, hay muchas cosas que no sabes y que deberías saber.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó el joven sin inmutarse, girando el pomo de la puerta—. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Mary. Creo que haberte metido en nuestra casa ha sido un tremendo error. En realidad, deberías estar en un psiquiátrico, no aquí.

—¿Sabes? Tus padres Lily y James fueron conmigo al colegio. Supongo que ahora tendrían… unos treinta y ocho años, como yo. Piensa en ello durante un momento y dime si aún crees que estoy loco —dijo como último recurso, esperando que el muchacho se diera cuenta de que simplemente le estaba diciendo la verdad, por muy increíble que pareciera.

Harry se giró con lentitud y le miró, sus ojos verdes reflejaban dolor. ¿Sería posible que aquel perturbado hubiera conocido a sus padres de verdad? En realidad, siempre había sospechado que sus tíos no habían sido del todo sinceros respecto a su muerte, y también se olía que le habían ocultado algo importante, pero llegar al punto de no decirle que habían sido asesinados… eso era demasiado. No obstante y, con algo de duda, miró con fijeza los ojos negros de su interlocutor, Severus le devolvió la mirada con intensidad y, por alguna extraña razón, supo que aquel hombre no le estaba mintiendo.

—Cuando hablabas de magia ¿te referías a algo como esto? —preguntó y levantó una mano. El salero que reposaba en una de las encimeras de la cocina a unos cuatro metros de donde se encontraban, empezó a vibrar y, contra todo pronóstico, el bote empezó a flotar en el aire; un segundo después, estaba en la mano del muchacho. Severus le miró fijamente, estaba impresionado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Aquel inminente despliegue de magia procedente del joven, el cuál ni siquiera había utilizado varita, era algo extraordinario, ya que lo más normal era que si se intentaba mostrar la magia de aquella forma, ésta se manifestara de manera descontrolada.

—Serás un gran mago, Harry. Un mago muy poderoso —predijo Severus, sonriendo con orgullo.

—Cuando era más pequeño… —empezó a hablar el muchacho con la vista perdida, mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia la silla donde había estado sentado con anterioridad, seguido por Snape—, debía tener trece años recién cumplidos, cuando hice algo “raro”, como lo llamaban mis tíos —contó, sentándose en ese momento y dejando descuidadamente el salero sobre la mesa—. Al rato, llegó una lechuza con una carta que les fue entregada a ellos. Después del alboroto inicial por ver a un ave traer cartas de esa forma, leyeron la nota que llevaba sujeta a la pata; todavía recuerdo con nitidez sus rostros compungidos por el monumental cabreo que tenían mientras la leían. Me estuvieron gritando durante un rato y me dijeron que no volviera a hacer de nuevo ninguna monstruosidad de las mías, que les iba a meter en un lío. También me preguntaron que, después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí, si así les pagaba. Toda la tarde siguieron diciéndome un montón de cosas más. Así que desde ese día hasta los dieciséis años que me independicé, estuve…

—¿Te independizaste a los dieciséis años? —preguntó sorprendido Snape, sin poder evitar interrumpir al chico—. ¿No eras un poco joven? —inquirió, recordando que allí, en el mundo muggle, hasta los dieciocho años no se alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

—Solicité la emancipación y me la concedieron. A mí no me apetecía seguir viviendo con mis tíos y a ellos tampoco les apetecía soportarme por más tiempo, así que todos ganamos algo con aquella decisión.

—Y entonces… ¿no volviste a hacer magia hasta ese momento? —preguntó el hombre, intentando volver al hilo de la conversación.

—Bueno, en realidad hice magia antes —confesó el chico—, y recibí una carta, supongo que igual que la que habían recibido mis tíos cuando yo tenía trece años. También la trajo una lechuza. Creo recordar que la carta era del Ministerio… ¿Mágico?

—El Ministerio de Magia —le corrigió el hombre, con aire ausente.

—Vale, pues era del Ministerio de Magia. En la carta me decían que ya había hecho magia en dos ocasiones siendo menor de edad y que si seguía así tendría que ser juzgado, me retirarían mi varita y, con toda probabilidad, me meterían en la Prisión de Azukaban.

—Azkaban —interrumpió Severus, rectificando de nuevo al chico, de forma automática.

—Bueno, como se diga. Pues, al principio pensé que era una broma de Mary, pero cuando vi que ella insistía en que no había tenido nada que ver, tiré la carta y no le di mayor importancia. Aunque, por si acaso, me cuidé de no volver a utilizar la telequinesia, que era lo que yo pensaba que era esto —levantó la mirada para observar a Severus, que seguía atento a su relato. Cuando se topó con los ojos negros mirándole con aquella intensidad, bajó la vista inmediatamente y continuó, ligeramente agitado—. Hace unos días, cuando comenzó a dolerme la cicatriz, volví a hacerlo de manera inconsciente y ahí fue cuando comprendí que ya no pasaba nada; quiero decir, la magia funcionó, pero esa vez no llegaron lechuzas con cartas amenazantes… del Ministerio como se llame, ni nada parecido, así que me quedé como antes, sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Verás, Harry. En el mundo mágico, eres mayor de edad cuando cumples los diecisiete años —le informó. El chico asintió, ahora lo entendía todo.

—O sea que eso que puedo hacer... es magia —dijo dubitativo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—. ¡Dios! Qué cosas más raras me pasan —exclamó—. ¿Esto significa entonces que tú tienes una varita como los magos que salen en las películas y que yo también debería tener una?

—Ambos deberíamos tener, sí… pero sufrí un pequeño percance antes de llegar aquí y… bueno… se podría decir que ahora mismo ni tú tienes ni yo tampoco —confesó, pensando que quizás debería haber hablado con Dumbledore para que le mandara también una para Harry de forma provisional, hasta que el muchacho pudiera elegir en Ollivanders una que fuera más apropiada para él. Así, mientras tanto, podría ir enseñándole y podrían ir practicando juntos los hechizos que pudieran resultar más necesarios en la batalla.

—Y, entonces… ¿era verdad eso de que conociste a mis padres en el colegio? —preguntó Harry emocionado. Parecía que por fin había encontrado alguien con quien hablar sobre sus fallecidos progenitores. Extrañamente se sentía feliz a pesar de todo.

El profesor frunció el ceño ante la inesperada pregunta, sin saber con exactitud qué decirle.

—Sí —dijo con brevedad—, de hecho, tu madre era una mujer maravillosa. Era muy hermosa y muy inteligente. Sin duda una persona admirable.

—¿Y mi padre? —inquirió el joven, mirando al mayor, ansioso.

—Bueno… la verdad es que con tu padre no tenía demasiado trato —le contestó. Se negaba a decir cosas buenas de aquel tipejo, aunque fuera el padre de un chico tan dulce como Harry y tampoco quería hablarle mal de él. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Si no fuera porque ayer no te apartaste cuando nos besamos en el sofá del salón —dijo el chico, sonrojándose un poco y recuperando la confianza—, pensaría que estabas enamorado de mi madre en aquella época. Con tanto piropo…

—A lo mejor te correspondí porque tus ojos me recuerdan a ella, son iguales —le contestó el hombre con desdén. El chico había resultado ser un descarado. Harry se levantó y se dirigió nuevamente hasta la puerta sin decir nada; cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, se giró.

—En verdad, Severus, no creo que tu cuerpo reaccionara como lo hizo sólo por mis ojos —le contestó sonriente y salió, dejando a un desconcertado hombre, sentado solo, en la cocina.

Esa noche ambos volvieron a dormir juntos. Ninguno habló del tema, así que los dos se pusieron sus respectivos pijamas y se acostaron en su sitio correspondiente de la cama. Eso sí, a Severus no se le escapó el hecho de que el chico había tardado más de lo normal en salir del cuarto de baño y que había tenido la decencia de vestirse para dormir con él. Seguramente todo aquello no eran más que simples precauciones para que no le volviera a pasar de nuevo lo de la noche anterior. Antes de dormirse, se recordó que tenía que llevar a cabo la misión y que no podía permitirse perder más tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se durmió embriagado por el olor del cabello del joven y su acompasada respiración.


	11. Correspondencia

Miércoles, uno de abril

Al día siguiente, de nuevo Paul subió a buscar a Harry y los dos se fueron juntos a trabajar, bajo la escrutadora y furiosa mirada de Severus. Según se pudo enterar más tarde, el chico era el hijo del dueño de la casa y quien le había conseguido a Harry un trabajo para que pudiera pagar el alquiler. Por eso Paul tenía una llave de la puerta principal y entraba con tanta confianza, porque se llevaba bastante bien con Harry y éste le había dado permiso para que le fuese a buscar por las mañanas, ya que le pillaba de paso, y así se iban juntos a trabajar.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Mary llamó a la puerta de la habitación para avisarle de que había cocinado espaguetis a la carbonara. El hombre se aseó, se arregló y salió, decidido a comer por una vez con la muchacha. Al fin y al cabo, no podía hacerle ese desprecio, era ella quien le había curado y ofrecido alojamiento y simplemente parecía querer un poco de compañía.

—Ayer no te vi en todo el día —le comentó mientras enrollaba el tenedor atrapando varias hebras de pasta.

—La verdad es que apenas salí de la habitación —le contestó Severus. Ella se le quedó mirando con detenimiento y al rato sonrió.

—Parece que tu ojo ya está mucho mejor y tienes buen color de cara —le dijo.

—Sí, parece que me estoy recuperando bastante rápido, ¿verdad? —respondió Severus, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta.

—Por cierto… me da la sensación de que has hecho buenas migas con Harry. Es posible que el tener una buena relación entre ambos os haya sentado bien a los dos —dijo como de pasada, aunque en realidad estaba ansiosa por saber si había pasado algo entre su amigo y el hombre; sin embargo, si lo pensaba bien, con lo escandaloso que solía ser Harry para esos temas, sospechaba que si hubiera sucedido cualquier cosa, se habría enterado.

—Simplemente comparte su habitación conmigo. Por eso le veo a menudo —soltó cortante el profesor de Hogwarts aunque, en el fondo, sabía que en realidad sólo se estaba justificando.

—Conozco a Harry y, por lo general, se pone de muy mal humor cuando tiene que ceder parte de su territorio sin una justificación apropiada —replicó ella con una sonrisa—, y en verdad, no parece muy disgustado con la idea de tenerte ahí metido. De hecho, creo que lo hace más bien con gusto. Anoche no se quedó Alec a dormir, por lo que alguno de vosotros dos podría haberse quedado en el sofá del salón. ¿Por qué no saliste? —le preguntó la morena con ingenuidad, aunque los dos sabían bastante bien que aquella pregunta no tenía nada de inocente.

Para el alivio de Severus, un ruido extraño hizo que desviaran la atención de la conversación. Ambos se levantaron apresuradamente y se dirigieron al salón que era de donde provenía aquel sonido, que más bien parecía un repiqueteo constante.

El mago sonrió cuando vio que estaba siendo producido por el pico de una lechuza grisácea que golpeaba con insistencia la ventana. ¡Por fin!, pensó. Se le había hecho eterno el tiempo que no había tenido consigo su varita.

Recogió con urgencia el paquete que el ave le entregaba, imaginando que dentro también habría algo de dinero. Antes de que la lechuza se marchara, recordó lo que le había pedido Dumbledore.

—Mary —llamó a la chica. Ésta, que estaba observando sorprendida a la lechuza que se había posado en el alféizar de la ventana, se giró para mirar al hombre con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Dime, Severus. Aunque más adelante tendrás que explicarme qué es eso... —dijo ella mirando de nuevo al ave, desconcertada por lo que estaba presenciando.

—Necesito que me des la dirección de esta casa, por favor. Supongo que vendrán a recogerme mis parientes más cercanos. He podido contactar con ellos y necesitan saber dónde estoy para venir a por mí... —pidió el hombre. 

Ella, con alguna que otra duda y sin dejar de mirar al mochuelo, le dio la dirección y el hombre la apuntó; a continuación, procedió a atar la nota en la pata de la lechuza para que se la llevara a Dumbledore. En ella, aparte de incluir la información que el director le había pedido, le agradecía la entrega que le había hecho y le pedía de nuevo otro favor: que le mandara una varita provisional para Harry. Una vez amarrado el trozo de papel, el animal le dio con el pico en la mano, estaba claro que quería una golosina, pero Severus se encogió de hombros ante la imposibilidad de ofrecerle una; entonces, la lechuza ululó con disconformidad y salió volando. El profesor cerró la ventana y unos segundos después encaró a Mary, listo para enfrentarse de nuevo a las curiosas preguntas de la muchacha.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Mary, ansiosa por saber qué significaba todo aquello, que le había recordado a las palomas mensajeras que se utilizaban en siglos pasados—. ¿No me dirás que vienes del pasado y que ésta es la forma en la que te comunicas con tus parientes? Porque no me lo… 

—De hecho sí, es lo que utilizo para comunicarme —la interrumpió Severus—. ¿Quieres ver lo que me han mandado? —le dijo el hombre, mientras abría un poco el paquete que sostenía en las manos. De éste extrajo su varita y se la mostró a la chica, Mary observó con interés—. Obliviate —susurró con presteza el profesor y en cuanto el rayo impactó en la frente de la muchacha, ésta olvidó por completo todo aquel extraño suceso relacionado con la lechuza. Severus la sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Harry, aprovechando el ligero desconcierto que sobrecogió a la chica justo después del hechizo.

Cuando desenvolvió el paquete en su totalidad, comprendió que Albus había tenido todo en cuenta. A parte de la varita que le mandaba para él, había otra que supuso sería para el muchacho. También le mandaba unos bizcochos que aparentemente había hecho Molly Weasley para ellos. Los dejó sobre el escritorio del chico y se sentó en la cama a esperar a que regresara. Suspiró relajado, alegrándose interiormente por haberse podido alejar de las tediosas preguntas de Mary.

Al volver a colocar la varita de Harry en el paquete, una nota cayó al suelo. El hombre se levantó de la cama y la recogió. Una especie de capa envolvía lo que parecía ser un pergamino algo deteriorado; apartó la prenda sin prestarle demasiada atención y desdobló la nota.

 

Mi querido Severus,

En este paquete te envío una varita con las mismas características que tenía la tuya anterior: sauce, algo rígida y con corazón de dragón. Espero no haberme confundido, ya sabes que la edad no perdona y mi memoria no es lo que antaño era. También se me ocurrió pensar que el muchacho necesitaría una para él, ya que si no, creo que lo tendréis algo complicado para practicar los diferentes hechizos que debes enseñarle. Y permíteme dudar sobre el hecho de que tú le vayas a prestar la tuya para tales fines. 

Para Harry elegí una varita del mismo material y el mismo núcleo que la de su padre: de caoba con el núcleo de cuerno de unicornio y bastante flexible, aunque estoy seguro de que tendrá que elegir otra más adecuada en cuanto tenga ocasión. Mientras tanto, puede ir avanzando con ésta.

Los bizcochos son para ti, por supuesto, para Harry y para la chica que tan amable y desinteresadamente te ha acogido en su casa, para agradecerle su hospitalidad para contigo.

Por último, la capa que te adjunto es para Harry. Me la dejó su padre, James, para que se la diera en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Es una capa invisible y ahora que el muchacho ya debe saber, gracias a ti, lo más importante sobre el mundo mágico, es mejor que la conserve él.

Espero que todo vaya bien, Severus. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en decírmelo.

Un abrazo,  
Albus Dumbledore

P.D.¿Le ha pasado algo a la piedra mágica? He intentado contactar contigo y me ha sido imposible…

 

El profesor gruñó al leer la posdata y arrugó la carta dejándola caer al suelo de forma descuidada. Se levantó y se dispuso a colocar y revisar todo lo que le había mandado el director de Hogwarts, esperando que Harry no tardara demasiado en regresar.

Un par de horas más tarde el chico llegó a casa, saludó con poca alegría a Mary y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Cuando entró, tiró sobre la cama y con bastante desgana, la mochila con la que siempre iba a trabajar. Severus estaba de pie frente al escritorio, observando con cierta curiosidad el ordenador que tenía Harry allí. Al oír al chico entrar, se giró sorprendido y le miró entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué? —espetó Harry, ligeramente cabreado por la mirada tan penetrante que le estaba dedicando el hombre—. No he tenido un buen día, Severus, así que dime de una vez qué demonios pasa. ¿Por qué me miras así?

El hombre alzó las cejas, asombrado por la reacción malhumorada del chico, y se acercó a él con, lo que a primera vista le pareció a Harry, una especie de palito de madera que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Toma —dijo cortante, ofreciéndole la varita al muchacho, éste miró el objeto con escepticismo—. Es tu varita, Harry. ¿No me preguntaste el otro día si no deberías tener una? Pues aquí la tienes —espetó con poca amabilidad y acto seguido le tiró el arma, cayendo justo en el regazo del chico que se había sentado en la cama.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, esta vez más emocionado al saber qué era lo que el hombre le estaba dando—. ¿Y es para mí? —dijo con excitación, mientras cogía la varita con su mano derecha y la observaba de arriba abajo.

—Sí, ésa es la tuya. La mía es ésta —le contestó mostrándosela, pero sin permitir que la cogiera, a pesar de la mano que se estiró hacia ella; era muy receloso con sus propias cosas y más después de lo que le había pasado a su anterior varita.

Unas horas después…

—¡Estoy harto de esto! —protestó Harry. El muchacho se encontraba de pie, con la varita extendida hacia Severus, en medio de la habitación—. ¡No me sale! ¡Esto es imposible! Ya no quiero tener varita —se quejó enfurruñado, haciendo un mohín.

—Sigue practicando —le contestó con parsimonia Snape.

Llevaba por lo menos media hora intentando que el chico conjurara un Expelliarmus, y no había forma, era el encantamiento que más les estaba costando. El profesor ya se había cansado incluso de gritar Protego porque ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Harry había conseguido dominar los hechizos más sencillos a la perfección en un par de segundos, pero aquél parecía habérsele atravesado. Era muy posible que parte de la culpa la tuviera la varita, pero no tenían otra cosa, así que el chico tendría que practicar hasta que consiguiera que aquello funcionara.

—¡¡Expelliarmus!! —gritó de nuevo Harry, pillando con la guardia baja a Snape, al cual no le dio tiempo a lanzar un hechizo de protección, por lo que el rayo de la varita impactó con fuerza en su pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la pared de la habitación, para caer después al suelo, bocabajo. La varita del profesor salió disparada lejos de su mano, cayendo bastante cerca de donde se encontraba Harry, que a pesar de sus buenos reflejos, no fue capaz de cogerla al vuelo.

El muchacho, que para nada se esperaba que sucediera algo como aquello, salió corriendo asustado hacia donde se encontraba tirado Severus, que en aquel preciso momento había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el suelo, para intentar levantarse poniéndose a cuatro patas; tan magullado tenía el cuerpo después de este nuevo golpe sobre las heridas ya existentes, que no se veía capaz de levantarse si no se apoyaba contra la pared.

Todo ocurrió en una milésima de segundo: Severus de cara a la pared trataba de incorporarse y Harry sin darse cuenta pisaba el arma del hombre, resbalando y cayendo sobre la espalda de éste, con un fuerte impacto. Severus volvió a caer de bruces contra el suelo, con el muchacho sobre él. Trató de apartarlo con brusquedad, pero Harry parecía decidido a no bajarse de su espalda y el verdadero problema era que el chico había perdido pie y no se le ocurrió que podía dejarse caer hacia un lado. Hubiera parecido una escena bastante cómica si no fuese por la mirada asesina que Severus le dirigió a Harry.

—¿Estás intentando provocarme? —le preguntó Snape desafiante, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos—. ¡Accio varita! —gritó y ésta volvió con rapidez a su dueño. Si no quería bajarse por las buenas, él le bajaría por las malas. No sabía a qué estaba jugando el chico.

—Depende a lo que te refieras con provocar —contestó el muchacho con descaro, todavía sobre la espalda del hombre. A propósito, se apretó contra el hombre.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero en muy poco tiempo había pasado de pensar que Severus era demasiado mayor para él, a creer que su forma de ser era bastante atrayente así como su físico poco estándar. Además, sabía que si se lo proponía, podía conseguir que fuera algo más que su maestro de magia.

Severus, al sentir esa fricción de Harry contra su trasero, se sobresaltó pillándole totalmente desprevenido y se giró sobre sí mismo para evitar que aquello se siguiera repitiendo. Al girar se quedó justo frente al chico que ni corto ni perezoso volvió a frotarse, esta vez contra la entrepierna del profesor que ya empezaba a notarse ligeramente endurecida. El hombre se incorporó sintiéndose bastante perturbado y Harry se las apañó para quedar de rodillas, todavía encima de Snape. En aquella posición: Severus prácticamente sentado en el suelo, y Harry con una pierna a cada lado del hombre, sus rostros quedaron apenas a un palmo de separación. El profesor se encontraba muy incómodo, aquella situación era demasiado tentadora. Incluso podía sentir la respiración cálida y agitada del chico cayendo sobre su rostro.

—Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refería con la palabra provocar —dijo con seriedad Snape intentando apartar de su mente la imagen que tenía frente a él. Harry con los ojos entornados y relamiéndose los labios de una forma bastante sugerente.

¿Acaso el chico está coqueteando conmigo?, se preguntó extrañado, ¿o sólo me está poniendo a prueba para ver cómo reacciono?

Pero Harry no contestó a su comentario. Notaba que el hombre estaba nervioso por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se aproximó poco a poco a Snape, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo adulto y entreabrió la boca, ante ese movimiento pudo sentir cómo su miembro duro y apretado se rozaba con el del hombre mayor. Pero Severus estaba más que concienciado de que aquello no era lo correcto, ya que su misión consistía en entrenar al chico y nada más; así que, contra sus propios deseos, salió precipitadamente de debajo del cuerpo de Harry y se levantó, provocando que el joven perdiera el equilibrio y tuviera que apoyar ambas manos en el suelo para no caerse de bruces. Sin mirar atrás, se alejó de allí, dejando al chico solo y con la cara colorada, reacción causada por el rechazo que acababa de sufrir.

Esto es demasiado para mí, se dijo Snape, todavía sin atreverse a mirar al muchacho.

—Harry, sigue practicando los hechizos que te he enseñado —espetó, intentando sonar tranquilo, y sin esperar ninguna respuesta se encerró en el baño.

Severus necesitaba hacer algo. Pensó en esperar a que su pene hinchado volviera a su estado normal, porque ni loco iba a salir, arriesgándose a quedar en evidencia delante del maldito mocoso, con aquel notable bulto marcándose en su pantalón. Cabreado, agitó la cabeza. Pensar en él, desde luego, no ayudaba a que su erección disminuyera. Al final decidió que era mejor aliviarse y terminar cuanto antes. Además, aquellos roces, el aliento del muchacho acariciándole el rostro, su cuerpo apretado contra el suyo… Nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza la necesidad de intimar con alguien. Llevaba años sin hacer absolutamente nada y no había tenido nunca tantos problemas como los que estaba teniendo ahora con Harry. Golpeó ligeramente la pared del baño, sintiéndose frustrado.

Comprendiendo que sentirse así no le iba a ayudar, se acercó al váter, se bajó la bragueta del pantalón y se sacó la polla. Estaba completamente dura, así que, sin más, comenzó a masturbarse. ¿Por qué ese chico le hacía sentirse así? ¿Por qué demonios le excitaba tanto? No lo entendía. En el colegio nunca había tenido esos problemas con ningún alumno en todos los años que llevaba ejerciendo la docencia. Nunca en su vida se había fijado en alguien a quien pudiera doblarle la edad, pero aquella vez… Quizás fuera porque el muchacho tenía muy buen cuerpo y sus labios eran extremadamente dulces y suaves. Quizás se sintiera atraído por su personalidad, lo cariñoso y sensible que parecía ser. Además, sus ojos eran bastante expresivos y su rostro imberbe le parecía bastante sensual… ¿tendría mucho vello por el resto del cuerpo? ¡Merlín! ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a hacerse semejantes preguntas?

—Aah… —gimió con suavidad, mientras imaginaba cómo sería el cuerpo desnudo de Harry y seguía bombeando con su mano, que agarraba con firmeza su pene.

Mientras tanto, fuera del baño, el chico se incorporaba con lentitud del suelo, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado por el desplante que le había hecho el profesor. Antes se había sentido casi seguro de que le gustaba, pero ahora, no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Y si Severus se había cabreado por lo que había hecho?, pensó. Quizás había sido demasiado atrevido por su parte.

Esperó varios minutos en la habitación aguardando a que el hombre saliera del baño, pero después de un buen rato, Severus seguía dentro sin dar señales de vida, así que, decidió acercarse y dejándose llevar por su curiosidad innata, pegó una oreja a la puerta del baño; ¿estaría el profesor lamentándose por lo que había sucedido? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Qué, sino, podría estar haciendo ahí dentro tanto tiempo, después de haberse encerrado de forma tan repentina? Se sorprendió al descubrir que no parecía haber acertado respecto a lo que el hombre estaba haciendo en realidad. Unos gemidos acompasados y muy leves, se podían escuchar a través de la puerta del baño.

—¿Se está masturbando? —susurró bajito para que no le pudiera oír desde dentro. Aunque como lo suyo era tener el don de la oportunidad, como venganza por el desplante que Severus le había hecho anteriormente, abrió la puerta y entró, con total naturalidad.

Snape, sorprendido, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la frente ligeramente sudorosa, giró el rostro para mirarle mientras seguía masajeándose el miembro. Subiendo la mano arriba y abajo.

—Sal… de aquí… —jadeó—. ¡Aaaah! —gimió ahogadamente, mientras se corría.

—Veo que al final tenías razón. He acabado provocándote —dijo Harry insinuante, sin apartar la vista del hombre y saliendo a continuación del baño, con pasos firmes, dejándole solo por segunda vez desde que se conocieran.

—Insolente —se pudo oír en el interior del baño, la voz malhumorada del maestro de pociones.


	12. Lealtad errada

Martes, 31 de marzo

Hacía bastante tiempo que no se reunían. De hecho, se podía hablar de años si se referían al periodo que había pasado sin que se convocara a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix de nuevo. La mayoría se mostraron bastante sorprendidos ya que no esperaban ser llamados de forma tan repentina. Ahora, allí sentados en la cocina del cuartel general, esperaban ansiosos a que Albus se decidiera a aparecer y les pusiera al corriente de lo que había pasado.

En ese momento, Hermione salía por la chimenea con elegancia, justo en el salón de la casa. Sirius se acercó a ella y la acompañó hasta la cocina. Todos sabían que había sido nombrada nuevo miembro aquel año, a pesar de que la Orden lleva tiempo inactiva. Dumbledore sabía que era una persona que podría resultarles muy útil por sus conocimientos y buena retentiva y, por si acaso, había decidido aceptarla dentro del grupo para poder contar con ella en el momento en que todo volviera a comenzar. Y ese momento parecía haber llegado.

—Ya estamos todos aquí. Sólo faltabas tú —le dijo su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sonriéndola con amabilidad.

—Lo siento. Me entretuve un poco con Neville y Ron. ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó extrañada—. Es que, verás… es mi primera reunión, pero me ha parecido un poco precipitada. Pensé que el profesor Dumbledore solía avisar con algo más de tiempo —comentó mientras observaba la moneda que había llevado desde que se la habían entregado en el bolsillo de su túnica, y que en ese momento descansaba sobre la palma de su mano.

La moneda había comenzado a vibrar mientras hablaba con sus amigos después de la última clase del día, y por eso se había visto obligada a dirigirse a su sala común para viajar por la Red flu hasta allí, puesto que ésa era la señal de que había sido convocada una reunión de la Orden. 

Pasó a la cocina, acompañada por aquel hombre con tan buen porte, y se sentó entre Molly Weasley y su profesor Remus Lupin. Sirius se acomodó al otro lado del licántropo. Hermione observó a la gente que estaba sentada a su alrededor y notó que aún había tres sillas vacías. Una de ellas, sin duda, pertenecía a Albus Dumbledore que todavía no había llegado; la segunda, seguramente, sería la del profesor Snape que no podría acudir a la reunión por estar ocupado con otros menesteres más urgentes; y la tercera…, esa última silla, por mucho que recorrió con la mirada la sala intentando descubrir qué otra persona más faltaba, no logró averiguar a quién podía pertenecer.

—Ya estoy aquí, mis queridos muchachos —se oyó una voz de pronto, era el esperado anciano que saludaba atravesando la puerta en ese mismo instante. Todos le devolvieron el saludo, intentando no parecer demasiado impacientes.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Albus? ¿Por qué esta reunión tan repentina y urgente? —preguntó Arthur Weasley, ligeramente inquieto.

—He convocado esta reunión, por dos motivos, señores. El primero de todos —comenzó, apartándose ligeramente de la puerta donde había permanecido hasta aquel momento—: es éste. Adelante —dijo invitando a alguien a pasar. Seguramente a la persona que ocuparía la tercera silla que Hermione había visto vacía. 

Para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, tras el director entró una muchacha morena, un poco pálida y con la nariz achatada. Con timidez, sonrió ligeramente al resto de los miembros de la Orden, levantando, casi de manera imperceptible, una mano.

—¡Parkinson! —exclamó Hermione sorprendida, con los ojos como platos. Al notar que varias miradas se centraban en ella, enrojeció.

—Efectivamente, señorita Granger —le contestó el director mientras cerraba la puerta y se adelantaba para tomar asiento—. La señorita Pansy Parkinson, a partir de hoy, pasará a ser un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Más adelante comentaremos el porqué de esta decisión que he tomado. Ahora, otros temas más urgentes deben ser tratados. Tome asiento, señorita Parkinson.

Todo el mundo dirigió una mirada de desconfianza hacia la chica. Todos sabían que sus padres eran Mortífagos y que ella misma tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en una de ellos. Pero si Dumbledore confiaba en la Slytherin, no les quedaba otra que fiarse de las decisiones que tomara el anciano y apoyarle. Además, habían aceptado a Snape dentro de la Orden y, al fin y al cabo, él tenía peores antecedentes y podía resultar más peligroso para ellos, ¿qué podían temer de una niña?

—Habla, Albus. No tenemos todo el día —gruñó Ojoloco Moody—. ¿Qué es esa otra cosa por la que nos has reunido? Porque dudo mucho que hayas montado todo este lío sólo para presentarnos a un nuevo miembro.

Hermione opinaba lo mismo que Ojoloco. A fin de cuentas, para presentarla a ella no habían hecho ninguna reunión, simplemente Dumbledore se lo había comunicado a los miembros y eso había sido todo, así que estaba claro que lo verdaderamente importante estaba aún por llegar. Aguardó expectante la respuesta del anciano.

—Voldemort ha vuelto —espetó sin más y con esa frase consiguió captar la atención al completo de todos los que se encontraban reunidos allí, excepto de Hermione, que ya lo sabía; había sido muy fácil para ella atar cabos y llegar a aquella conclusión—. Severus sintió su aura mágica, yo también la sentí y la señorita Parkinson me terminó por confirmar la noticia. Ha vuelto y está reclutando gente nueva en sus filas.

—¿Ése es el motivo por el que has enviado al profesor Snape a buscar a El-niño-que-vivió? —preguntó Tonks, avispada.

—Sí —confesó—. En realidad, creo que es nuestra única esperanza de salvarnos. Confío plenamente en que Severus podrá enseñarle lo más básico en este tiempo que tenemos de margen hasta que todo empeore. La verdad es que debo reconocer que fue un gran error por mi parte el no haber contemplado con anterioridad el hecho de que Voldemort pudiera volver… me he confiado demasiado —se lamentó el hombre.

—¿Y has sabido ya algo del hijo de James y Lily o de Severus? —preguntó alarmada Molly.

—Sí, Molly. He hablado con Severus y de momento no hay nada de lo que alarmarse, sé que el chico está en buenas manos, así que no debemos preocuparnos antes de tiempo —al decir esto, un bufido, proveniente de Sirius resonó en toda la estancia. Todos se volvieron a mirarle y Sirius disimuló como si no hubiera sido él.

La reunión duró un par de horas más, en las que hablaron sobre cómo enfrentarían la batalla contra el Señor Tenebroso y cómo debían movilizarse para actuar; además, Dumbledore les contó los motivos por los que había decidido incorporar al grupo a Pansy Parkinson. 

Cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada, Hermione, ignorando por completo el acercamiento que intentó hacer Pansy con ella, se despidió de todos los demás y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el hogar para volver a Hogwarts. La morena la miró desilusionada y después de que la Gryffindor desapareciera por la Red flu, se metió ella en la chimenea para volver también a su sala común.

—¿De qué habéis estado hablando, Hermione? —le dijo Ron a la chica a modo de saludo, sólo verla salir del fuego.

—Ya sabes que no te lo puedo decir. Es alto secreto —le respondió ella, mientras se sacudía las cenizas de la falda.

—Pero eres nuestra amiga —protestó el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos. 

Hermione sabiendo que no iba a servir de nada recordarle de nuevo que no podía hablar, desistió de responder y se sentó al lado de Neville, sin tan siquiera mirar a su otro compañero.

—Ron, déjala. Deberías comprender que no puede decirnos nada, al igual que tus padres tampoco lo hacen —le recordó Neville.

—Pero… no es lo mismo. Ella se supone que es nuestra amiga, no debería tener secretos con nosotros —refunfuñó, sacando el labio inferior hacia afuera—. Ya bastante nos oculta al no decirnos cómo demonios lo hace para ir a tantas clases, presentarse a todos los exámenes y no suspender nunca… Es imposible que pueda aprobar teniendo varias asignaturas que coinciden a la misma hora.

Hermione prefirió no hacer ni caso a los comentarios de Ron, no iba a contarle ni lo que había pasado en la reunión ni la forma en la que no se perdía ni una clase. Se dejó escurrir un poco en el sofá y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore les había hablado sobre el regreso de Voldemort. Ella ya lo sospechaba, pero que el director lo confirmara, y la expresión que tenía en el rostro cuando lo había hecho, la hacía sentir mucho más intranquila. Además, también estaba el hecho de haber presentado a Pansy como un nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix. El anciano les había contado que había sido obligada a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa, pero que ella no quería servir al Señor Oscuro por lo que iba a seguirle el juego a Voldemort ejerciendo como espía a favor de la Orden.

Hermione no podía evitar desconfiar un poco. ¿Quién le podía confirmar que aquello no era una trampa y que en realidad a quien espiaría no sería a ellos? Se encogió de hombros. Debería pensar que Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía. Además, habían votado y la mayoría de los miembros había decidido confiar en Pansy. Sólo esperaba que todo aquello no terminara mal. Aunque pensándolo mejor, también confiaban en Severus, que se encontraba en una situación parecida a la de Parkinson y éste nunca había dado motivos para que pensaran que les podía traicionar. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado prejuiciosa con la chica por haber sido rivales en clase. Después de todo, eso no ayudaba precisamente a que se formase una buena opinión de ella.

—Hermione, es tarde. Nosotros nos vamos a la habitación —le dijo Neville haciendo que saliera de sus cavilaciones. Ella le miró asintiendo y los tres, poniéndose en pie, se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos. Mañana sería otro día.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la Orden se volvió a reunir de nuevo ya que, al día siguiente, la monedita que le avisaba de las reuniones volvió a vibrar en su bolsillo. Sin entretenerse, se dirigió hacia la chimenea para ir desde allí hacia Grimmauld Place, no dejaría que volvieran a llamarla la atención por llegar la última. Y mucho menos delante de Parkinson.

Después de un par de horas, Hermione volvió a asomar la cabeza por la chimenea de su sala común.

—¿No nos vas a decir nada? —inquirió de nuevo Ron, haciendo sentir a su compañera una ligera sensación de déjà vu. Ella volvió a actuar de la misma forma que el día anterior, se quedó pensativa recordando lo que había pasado en la reunión e hizo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—Vamos, Hermione. Somos tus amigos… —insistió el pelirrojo, media hora más tarde.

En aquel momento la chica estaba sentada sobre la alfombra que había en la sala común de su casa, intentando hacer los deberes. Pero Ron, con sus insistentes preguntas no la dejaba concentrarse.

—Entiéndenos, Hermione. La gente no deja de hablar de los muertos que ha habido en esta última semana. También hablan sobre lo que está haciendo… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —argumentó Ron—. Parece que todo el mundo sabe que ha vuelto y lo que está haciendo, todo el mundo menos nosotros dos, que somos tus amigos.

—En realidad, es más preocupación que curiosidad —intervino Neville—. No me gusta esta incertidumbre que se respira por todos lados. ¿Sabes? Mi abuela dice que por las calles se rumorea que cada día los Mortífagos matan a decenas de muggles —le dijo el chico, Hermione negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea—. ¿No nos puedes decir nada de nada? Sólo algo que nos deje más tranquilos…

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido. En realidad, se sentía un poco decepcionada. Entendía que tuvieran miedo y ganas de saber, pero ella no podía decirles nada y ellos lo sabían, pero parecía que no lo querían entender. Y lo que más le molestaba era que Neville también tratara de persuadirla.

Cerró de un golpe el libro que había estado estudiando. Tenía los labios apretados en un inequívoco gesto de incomodidad.

—Hermione —dijo Ron—, ¿ni siquiera puedes decirnos nada sobre El-niño-que… Harry Potter?

Su amiga bufó ante la insistencia.

—Está bien. Os contaré algo para que os quedéis más tranquilos, pero con dos condiciones: no volveréis a preguntarme nunca nada más acerca de las reuniones y guardaréis el secreto de lo que os cuente —cedió, con el semblante serio. Esperaba que después de decirles aquello la dejaran en paz para poder acabar definitivamente sus deberes.

—Te lo prometo —intervino Neville, levantando una mano.

—De acuerdo, yo también te lo prometo, Hermione —asintió Ron—, intentaré no volver a preguntarte más —dijo, aunque por si acaso, cruzó un par de dedos de la mano que tenía escondida detrás de la espalda. Hermione satisfecha, sin darse cuenta de aquel gesto deshonesto por parte de su amigo, se levantó y conjuró un hechizo insonorizador en la sala común.

—El profesor Snape ya ha encontrado a Harry —habló, después de asegurarse de que nadie les oía.

Tanto Ron como Neville parecieron impresionados. ¿Ya había encontrado el bastardo a El-niño-que-vivió? ¿Tan pronto? Pensaban que Snape tardaría algo más, pero, al parecer, había hecho bien su trabajo.

—¿Y dónde estaba? —preguntó con curiosidad Neville.

—No entiendo qué importancia puede tener el sitio dónde estaba el chico —contestó Hermione alzando las cejas—, le ha encontrado y ya está. Ahora el profesor Snape está entrenándole…

—Claro, es verdad… el Salvador del mundo mágico no sabe nada de magia. Irónico, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido—. Todavía no sé por qué Dumbledore tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en ese chico.

—Puedes estar seguro de que el director sabe lo que hace, Ronald —dijo Hermione—. Y, por favor, no le contéis nada de esto a nadie.

—Pero… ¿es que Harry estaba escondido o algo así? Se rumorea que Snape tuvo que buscarle en varios lugares diferentes… —insistió Neville.

—Sólo te diré que contra todo pronóstico, ya no vivía con sus tíos como todo el mundo creía, y por eso se complicó un poco más el asunto —le contestó Hermione—, pero, en serio, no puedo deciros nada más, nos han obligado a mantener silencio sobre dónde se encuentra y todo lo relacionado al entrenamiento que está recibiendo.

—¡Y encima tiene que enseñarle magia el cretino grasiento! —exclamó, horrorizado ante aquella idea, Ron—. Estamos perdidos… como tenga que derrotar a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, un chico entrenado por él…

—He escuchado que Snape fue un Mortífago… —intervino Neville—. ¿Cómo puede dejar Dumbledore nuestro futuro en sus manos? —preguntó escandalizado—. Yo no me fiaría de él… 

Hermione, no muy dispuesta a entrar al trapo, dejó a sus amigos discutiendo sobre el tema, mientras ella volvía a bajar la vista hacia su cuaderno y su libro de “Runas Antiguas”, para seguir con los deberes que había dejado inconclusos para contarle aquello, a sus amigos.

—Hola chicos.

Lavender acababa de entrar a la sala común y miró a Ron y Neville con coquetería, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta que la conduciría a la habitación de las chicas.

—Jo, cómo está Lavender, tío, ¿tú qué opinas? —preguntó Ron, con la vista clavada justo en el lugar por donde la chica acababa de desaparecer hacía tan solo un momento.

—Bueno, yo… ya sabes que a mí me van otra clase de chicas —contestó el muchacho, ligeramente sonrosado.

—Otra clase de chicas… —repitió Ron, como si estuviera pensando en el tema—, otra clase de chicas, como por ejemplo… ¿Luna? —inquirió el pelirrojo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Yo… bueno, la verdad es que… Luna no está mal —confesó, más colorado que antes.

—En realidad yo creo que es bastante normalita. Lavender está mucho mejor —insistió, con un tono en la voz que bien hubiera parecido que hablaba de comida más que de una persona—. Si quieres te cuento cómo…

—¿Queréis dejar de hablar de vuestras cosas de chicos delante de mí? —se quejó Hermione que seguía sin poder concentrarse para hacer sus deberes.

—Bueno, ¿y qué hay de malo en ello? Tú eres como uno más de nosotros —se defendió Ron, ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina actitud de su amiga.

—No, Ron. No soy como uno más de vosotros. Yo soy una chica y vuestros comentarios no me gustan y no tengo por qué oírlos —protestó de nuevo.

—Venga, Hermione. Ron y yo nunca hablaríamos de ti de esa forma, no tienes de qué preocuparte —intervino Neville intentando calmar a su amiga.

Pero precisamente era aquello lo que más le molestaba a Hermione. Que hablaran de lo guapas que eran todas sus compañeras y que sobre ella nunca hicieran ni un maldito comentario o cumplido. La trataban como si fuera otro chico, y eso la hacía enfadar muchísimo. Ella trataba de ser femenina, pero ¿para qué?, si nadie parecía darse cuenta, ni valoraban los esfuerzos que hacía por verse bien.

Cerró por segunda vez su libro de “Runas Antiguas”, lo recogió a toda prisa y, bastante enfadada, se levantó colocándose la mochila en el hombro.

—Me voy. Ya podéis seguir hablando de vuestras cosas de chicos. Porque no, aunque os cueste creerlo, yo no soy como vosotros. Yo soy una ¡CHI-CA! —les gritó malhumorada y se marchó, dejando en la sala común a unos desconcertados Ron y Neville, que se miraron el uno al otro encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione salió fuera del castillo.

La muchacha suspiró al darse cuenta de que ninguno de sus dos amigos había salido detrás para intentar hablar con ella. No esperaba menos, siempre solían dejarla sola hasta que decidía volver. Intentó tranquilizarse para no ponerse llorar, a veces se sentía muy sola en Hogwarts.

Fuera hacía sol y como iba bien abrigada podía sentarse en uno de los bancos que había por el lugar y terminar, de una vez por todas, los deberes que tenía. Dio varias vueltas, buscando un sitio que la convenciera y que sobretodo fuera tranquilo.

—He metido la pata.

Aquella voz le sobresaltó. No esperaba que, en aquella zona, que era bastante solitaria, pudiera haber alguien. Alguien que parecía estar quejándose. Unos llantos acompañaron a aquella intrigante frase. La persona en cuestión parecía estar bastante cerca de donde se encontraba Hermione.

—¿Por qué no lo pensé mejor? ¡Joder! —volvió a quejarse la misma voz.

Hermione decidió acercarse con cautela. Quería ver quién era la persona que estaba diciendo todo aquello, aunque ya tenía una ligera sospecha. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se escondió tras un arbusto y observó la escena.

Pansy, sentada en un banco, lloraba con el jersey de Slytherin remangado mientras observaba con un gesto que parecía ser de asco, la Marca Tenebrosa, que desde donde Hermione estaba, se distinguía a la perfección en su antebrazo izquierdo.

Con una mano, la morena se enjugó las lágrimas y después de pasar un rato en silencio, levantó la vista hacia donde estaba Hermione, sus miradas se encontraron y la Gryffindor se sintió palidecer, le había pillado espiándola. Salió avergonzada de su escondite con los brazos alzados en señal de paz y se sentó al lado de Pansy, bajo la mirada acusadora de ésta última.

—¿Has estado espiándome? —le preguntó con hosquedad. Más lágrimas volvieron a empapar sus ojos sin llegar a derramarse.

—Yo… acabo de llegar… escuché a alguien llorando y… bueno… me escondí para ver quién era… —reconoció, agachando la cabeza—. Lo siento. No sé si puedo ayudarte con lo que te pasa, pero… —ofreció con timidez. Ya que le había pillado, por lo menos intentaría hacer algo para arreglarlo.

—No puedes hacer nada, Granger —dijo Pansy bastante seria—. He metido... la pata hasta el... fondo —sollozó de nuevo, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

—Seguro que hay algo que pueda hacer. Déjame ayudarte, Parkinson —insistió preocupada. Ver a la chica así, la había conmovido. En verdad nunca había pensado que vería en su vida a un Slytherin llorar de aquella forma tan sincera—. Dime qué ha pasado —pidió, pensando que, si conocía el problema, podría encontrar más fácilmente una solución.

—¡Te he dicho que no! —gritó Pansy, perdiendo los nervios. 

Hermione se puso tensa. Recordó a la muchacha llorando y mirándose la Marca Tenebrosa y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Toda aquella situación de repente le parecía bastante sospechosa. Había algo que le daba mala espina. Suspiró, esperando que todo aquel asunto no tuviera nada que ver con Voldemort y Harry Potter. Sino, estarían perdidos.

La chica, comenzó a llorar con más fuerza y Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro, tratando de calmarla. Se sentía un poco violenta en aquella situación. Se reprendió mentalmente por no haber sido más precavida a la hora de esconderse mientras la espiaba.

—No quería gritarte. Lo siento —se disculpó la morena al cabo de un rato, con una lágrima rodándole por la mejilla. Se notaba que ya estaba algo más tranquila.

—No pasa nada, Pansy —le contestó Hermione con suavidad, tuteándola a propósito, con la intención de transmitirle confianza—. En serio, no quiero ser pesada, pero todo en esta vida tiene una solución. Deja que te ayude —volvió a repetir, esperando que la Slytherin no volviera a cabrearse.

—Si quieres ayudarme, abrázame —le pidió la chica y la Gryffindor la miró sorprendida—. Por favor…

Y Hermione la rodeó con sus brazos, dejando que Pansy llorara sobre su hombro.


	13. Un despertar vibrante

Miércoles, 1 de abril

Harry acababa de salir del baño dejando solo a Snape después de ver cómo se masturbaba hasta correrse. Una vez fuera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, decidió ir hacia la habitación de Mary y allí estuvo charlando animadamente con la chica sobre todo aquel tema relacionado con el hombre que le traía de cabeza. No sabía cómo comportarse con Severus, ni por qué le evitaba si estaba claro que le gustaba.

Aunque se moría de ganas, tuvo que aguantarse y no pudo confesarle a su amiga que era un mago. Severus le había advertido que tenía que actuar con discreción y que no podía ir pregonando a los cuatro vientos lo que le había dicho. Así que se limitó a hablar de la extraña relación que mantenía con el hombre mayor y a escuchar los sabios consejos que le dio Mary.

Severus salió al rato del baño y se dirigió precipitadamente hacia el salón, esa noche dormiría allí. Prefería no dar pie a que volviera a pasar algo como aquello. No quería involucrarse demasiado con el chico y estaba claro que, si no empezaba a poner un poco de distancia, no iba a poder cumplir su propósito.

Se sentó en el sofá y se puso a darle vueltas al tema del Señor Tenebroso. De repente, cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante, se puso a hacer memoria intentando recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Harry y, en ese momento, fue consciente de que no le había contado todo lo que debería. Se había limitado a hablarle del asesinato de sus padres y sobre el hecho de que era un mago, pero no le había hablado sobre la batalla final ni el papel que tendría que desempeñar en la misma.

Había imaginado que el muchacho sacaría el tema cuando le dijera que tenía que enseñarle a conjurar hechizos, pero suponía que Harry había pensado simplemente que le estaba enseñando para que cuando fuera a vivir al mundo mágico no estuviera en desventaja con el resto de magos. Suspiró, sintiéndose tan derrotado como cansado. Tenía que contarle todo cuanto antes y también tenía que mantenerse alejado de él. Eso último era fundamental si quería conservar la cordura.

Al poco rato de tumbarse en el sofá, Harry salió de la habitación de Mary y se dirigió hacia el salón en busca del hombre.

—¿Hoy no duermes conmigo? —le preguntó sin mirarle a la cara, intentando fingir indiferencia, aunque por su tono de voz se podía entrever que se sentía decepcionado.

—Creo que es mejor que no lo haga —respondió secamente el profesor, sin levantar la vista.

—Como veas, pero si luego te duele todo el cuerpo por dormir ahí, no te quejes —contestó el muchacho sonriente, intentando molestarle, pero Severus ni siquiera le respondió—, ¿estás enfadado conmigo? —insistió Harry, pero el hombre se dio la vuelta en el sofá dándole la espalda, así que el joven decidió irse a su habitación a dormir; no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo. Mañana sería otro día.

Cuando el muchacho desapareció camino a su dormitorio, Severus volvió a acomodarse mejor en el sofá, después, se incorporó ligeramente y se palpó los bolsillos para coger la varita y transformar su ropa en algo más cómodo. No necesitaba el estúpido pijama que le había prestado el chico. Después de buscar durante un rato, se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba encima. Cabreado cayó en la cuenta de que debía haberla dejado en la habitación de Harry. Decidió que al día siguiente en cuanto se levantara, entraría a por ella. No quería arriesgarse a ir ahora y pillar al chico desnudo o en cualquier otra situación incómoda.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry se despertó, miró a su alrededor buscando a su acompañante. Por el absorbente silencio que predominaba en la habitación comprendió que estaba solo y se acordó de que el hombre había decidido dormir en el sofá aquella noche. Se revolvió en la cama. Sí, definitivamente estaba solo. Y entre sus piernas se erguía una dolorosa erección que podría atender como debía ahora que no había nadie con él. Casi siempre se levantaba así, no sabía qué clase de sueños calientes debía tener por las noches, aunque eso ahora poco importaba. Aquel día le tocaba el turno de tarde, por lo que tendría tiempo de sobra para satisfacerse con tranquilidad antes de ir a trabajar.

Se quitó el pijama que se había puesto exclusivamente por si Severus se lo pensaba mejor y volvía a la habitación para dormir con él. Lo dejó hecho un guiñapo por dentro de la cama y se levantó, completamente desnudo. Dentro de su mesilla de noche guardaba algo que le había recomendado Mary que comprara, y la verdad es que le había venido muy bien.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti? —susurró, agarrando el vibrador que guardaba ahí. Había llegado a un punto en el que masturbarse le parecía aburrido y gracias a ese aparatito, conseguía disfrutar más del orgasmo. Llevaba bastantes meses sin tener intimidad con otro chico y aquello, por lo menos, le recordaba lo que se sentía al tener un pene dentro de él.

Se volvió a meter en la cama, arropándose con una sábana. Con un par de dedos, comenzó a dilatarse el ano, no podía introducirse aquel aparato sin preparación previa, ya que casi tenía las dimensiones de una polla real. Mientras, con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarse el miembro, lentamente. Un rato después, volvió a coger el vibrador, le echó un poco de lubricante, lo accionó y se lo empezó a introducir poco a poco y con mucho cuidado.

—Ah… —gimió cuando se lo metió del todo. Para evitar que se saliera, se tumbó boca arriba, con el trasero presionando contra el colchón. Por inercia, el vibrador intentaba salir, por lo que Harry comenzó a mover las caderas hacia arriba para que el aparato saliera un poco, y de nuevo las bajaba, apretando el culo de nuevo contra la cama, para que se volviera a introducir del todo, simulando casi una penetración real. Con una de sus manos, comenzó a masturbarse a la vez que movía las caderas, provocando que el vibrador entrara y saliera de su ano una y otra vez al mismo ritmo que su mano bajaba y subía estimulando su pene que también era acariciado por la suavidad de las sábanas.

—Oooh, Dios —jadeó sudoroso, sin detenerse, imaginando que era Severus quien le penetraba.

La vibración del aparato hacía que el placer que sentía se viera intensificado, al estar rozando su próstata con aquella constante y suave oscilación.

Así continuó hasta que, de repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, sobresaltándole. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí, esperando encontrar a Mary o a Danny, que solían interrumpirle muy a menudo, pero palideció al encontrarse parado en el umbral de la puerta al hombre con el que había estado compartiendo su habitación hasta aquel día. El vibrador seguía ejerciendo su papel, haciéndole cosquillas y rozando placenteramente su próstata con su movimiento fluctuante. Agradeció que todavía fuera temprano y que la habitación estuviera ligeramente en penumbras, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Severus no pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo primero que dijo Severus mientras se adentraba en la habitación, después de ver a Harry con la cara empapada en sudor y ligeramente sonrosado.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir, sabía que si hablaba lo único que saldría por su garganta sería un gemido. Severus le miró con el ceño fruncido, dudando que le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero sin volver a preguntar, se adentró en la habitación y se dirigió hacia el escritorio.

—Pensaba que ya te habrías ido a trabajar —comentó de manera casual mientras buscaba su varita por la habitación.

—No —susurró Harry y con intención de que el hombre no notara bajo la sábana el contorno de su mano mientras se agarraba el pene, se puso de lado, mirando hacia donde Severus se encontraba. Cuando hizo ese movimiento, el joven notó cómo el consolador se deslizaba hacia fuera casi por completo, así que para evitar que se saliera, decidió volver a ponerse boca arriba, así que se giró de nuevo con cuidado y el aparato volvió a penetrarle de golpe.

—Aaah... —jadeó, al notar que se metía de una estocada. Snape se volvió de nuevo a mirarle, sorprendido por el grito del chico. Harry había cerrado los ojos y se masturbaba con prisa, intentando disimular como podía, marcando su silueta con las rodillas para que la sábana no delatara lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía que correrse ya, no aguantaba más y aunque no quería que Severus le pillara, no podía hacer otra cosa. Por otro lado, el hombre al ver al chico así, frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —le preguntó Severus, sin percatarse de lo que la mano de Harry estaba haciendo, puesto que le había mirado de reojo a la cara, mientras seguía buscando su varita por el escritorio, que era su prioridad en aquel momento.

—N… no —dijo a duras penas el chico. Estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, por fin. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose, para no tardar más. Notó cómo una brisa fría cubría sus partes bajas, pero no le dio importancia—. Aaaaah... —gimió al correrse mordiéndose el labio para contener un grito, y se quedó extrañado al notar sólo unas pocas gotitas de semen caer sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntar Severus, pero su frase se vio interrumpida. 

Harry abrió los ojos, para encontrarse al profesor en una posición demasiado próxima a su miembro. El hombre le había destapado y él no se había dado ni cuenta. Severus se giró hacia el muchacho dejándole ver dónde había ido a parar el resto de semen que no había caído sobre él. Mierda, pensó Harry, no sólo me ha pillado, sino que encima le ha caído todo en la cara. Dios.

—Lo siento —murmuró el joven, sonrojado, muerto de vergüenza.

Snape estaba desconcertado. Era consciente de que tenía todo el semen de Harry esparcido por el rostro, pero de manera instintiva se dejó llevar y se relamió un poco, tenía curiosidad por probar el sabor del chico y hacía años que no probaba el sabor de nadie. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver el gesto tan natural que había tenido el hombre, que parecía haberlo hecho sin darse cuenta. Animado por aquella reacción, el chico se irguió sobre la cama, quedando de rodillas y se aproximó al rostro de Severus. Su corazón latía con fuerza, parecía que el hombre estaba cediendo por fin.

—Déjame limpiarte —susurró insinuante, y con la lengua comenzó a chupar las mejillas del hombre, arrancándole un gemido ante el contacto tan deseado como inesperado. Después de las mejillas, le lamió los ojos con cuidado, pretendiendo limpiarle las pestañas y no hacerle daño. A continuación, introdujo dentro de su boca la prominente nariz del hombre, que tanto le gustaba, y después de tragar el semen que le había caído ahí, le chupó las comisuras de la boca y más tarde le lamió los labios, aunque allí no había nada que limpiar. 

Severus reaccionó e intentó atrapar entre éstos la provocadora lengua de Harry, pero éste se apartó, jugando. Después se volvió a juntar a él y terminó lo que había empezado, comenzó a besar a aquel hombre que tanto le gustaba. Snape era consciente de que el chico estaba desnudo mientras sus labios se rozaban y sus lenguas se entrelazaban, porque al devolverle el beso, le agarró de la cintura y el tibio calor de la piel de Harry le embargó tanto como le excitó. Se echó ligeramente para atrás, separándose de aquellos labios tan deseados y le miró con fijeza. Acababa de tomar una decisión. Estaba harto de renunciar a las pocas oportunidades que le había ofrecido la vida y ya le daba igual mandar a aquella estúpida misión a paseo. Lo sentía por el director, pero aquello era demasiado y no creía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

—Voy a quitarme esto —declaró con la respiración entrecortada, llevándose la mano hacia los pantalones. Y ante la sorprendida mirada del joven, se desprendió con rapidez de toda la ropa. Dio gracias a Merlín por no llevar su famosa túnica, ya que se hubiera eternizado hasta desabrocharse todos los botones. Una vez desnudo, se metió en la cama, junto al cálido cuerpo de Harry—. Mmm —gimió el profesor con fuerza, al sentir la polla del chico, que ya estaba de nuevo casi del todo dura, contra la suya. Pero ese contacto duró poco ya que enseguida Harry se giró ofreciéndole su trasero.

—Vamos, ya estoy preparado. Hazlo, por favor...— rogó el muchacho. 

Snape, le tocó con cuidado las nalgas, jadeando de excitación al comprobar lo prietas y duras que estaban. Ni se acordaba de la última vez que había tenido sexo. En el colegio se negaba a tener encuentros, no quería dar una imagen equivocada a sus alumnos, y por si acaso prefería no arriesgarse. Y normalmente salía más bien poco de Hogwarts, así que se había visto muy limitado en el terreno sexual. Además, la oportunidad de estar con aquel muchacho joven, que podría haber sido un alumno suyo... tenía su morbo. Sin pensarlo más, y sintiendo las manos nerviosas del chico que intentaba agarrarle el miembro para metérsela él solo, se introdujo con cuidado en Harry.

—Aaaah… —gimieron ambos.

—Está caliente... —dijo Harry—. Ya había...olvidado... eso. El vibra... dor es más... frío.

Snape no contestó, embistió una y otra vez. Estaba muy excitado y sentía que no podía parar de penetrar al chico. Mientras lo hacía, acariciaba la suave piel del joven que le había vuelto loco, palpando con delicadeza, explorando el suave cuerpo que se ofrecía sin reservas a él. Si Albus se enterara de que en vez de estar enseñando conjuros al chico, se lo estaba follando... En seguida llegaron ambos al clímax, Harry primero, a pesar de haberse corrido hacía tan poco tiempo, y Severus después, ayudado por la contracción de las paredes de la entrada del chico, que se apretaron alrededor de su pene al llegar Harry al orgasmo.

—¡Dios!

—¡Harry!

Ambos gritaron a la vez.

Severus enrojeció al darse cuenta de lo que había gritado, pero el chico le abrazó con ternura y no dijo nada, por lo que el hombre se relajó y se juntó más al muchacho, suspirando tranquilo y dejándose envolver por la calidez que desprendía todavía, el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	14. Predestinado

Jueves, 2 de abril

Se habían quedado dormidos de nuevo. Cuando Harry se despertó, tiempo después de haber hecho el amor con Severus, se giró sonriendo hacia el hombre y se lo encontró mirándole fijamente con una expresión triste en el rostro.

—Buenos días —le dijo Severus dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry—. Porque viendo tu cara no me creo que éstos sean buenos días…

Severus hizo un esfuerzo por cambiar su expresión, no se había dado cuenta y había bajado la guardia por unos segundos al pensar que el chico seguía dormido.

—No sé de qué me hablas —contestó, esta vez consiguiendo poner una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

—No me mientas —espetó Harry—. Dime qué te pasa —insistió—, por favor…

Severus estaba preocupado por todo lo que, todavía, no le había contado a Harry. No sabía cómo empezar, no obstante, tenía claro que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo, y aunque aquélla no parecía ser la mejor ocasión por lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos, era preferible no retrasarlo aún más, porque si no, ¿cuándo se lo iba a decir? 

Cerró los ojos, intentando hacer a un lado sus sentimientos para concentrarse en lo que creía era su deber. Los abrió con calma y después de fijarlos en los verdes de su compañero, que le miraban con ansiedad y cariño, comenzó a hablar.

—Harry, con todo lo que te he contado hasta ahora, ¿no te has preguntado por qué he venido a buscarte precisamente a ti? —comenzó Snape.

—Pues… supongo que, porque soy un mago y tengo que vivir en el mundo mágico con todos los magos, ¿no? —preguntó con inocencia el chico—. Había imaginado que sería tu trabajo: buscar a niños magos que siguen viviendo entre los muggles para llevarlos de vuelta a donde pertenecen, ¿no es así?

El hombre mayor abrió los ojos con asombro. Harry le sorprendía cada vez más, ¿en serio había pensado que le buscaba por eso? La realidad no podía parecerse menos a aquella suposición. Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, hasta que Severus explotó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mandaste ese endemoniado papel a Dumbledore rechazando la plaza que te correspondía en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no quisiste ir a un colegio de magos cuando se te ofreció? —le preguntó Severus, aunque parecía como si ni siquiera esperara una respuesta. Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si Harry, simplemente, hubiera hecho lo que se indicaba en el pergamino, matriculándose en el colegio y creciendo como el mago que era. Una sencilla carta escrita por un niño había cambiado toda su vida y la suya.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, si el chico hubiera ido a un colegio de magos, todo aquello no habría tenido lugar. ¿Y estaba Severus seguro de que prefería que no hubiese sucedido?, no era fácil responder a esa pregunta con total sinceridad.

—Mis tíos me obligaron a firmar el papel —murmuró Harry, ligeramente sorprendido por la explosión del hombre. Unos segundos después, continuó con más decisión—: Todavía me acuerdo con claridad.

»Cuando era prácticamente un crío, recibí un montón de cartas de un colegio llamado Hogwarts, como tú bien has dicho, y llegaban hasta los fines de semana —contó, recordando aquellos momentos—. Yo nunca llegué a saber que era un colegio de magos, sólo conseguí leer la parte del sobre donde aparecía el nombre de la escuela. No pude coger ni una carta; mis tíos las cogieron todas y las quemaron o las tiraron, la verdad es que no me acuerdo, el hecho es que se deshicieron de ellas. 

»Un día… me pidieron que saliera de la alacena donde me tenían siempre encerrado y me obligaron a que me sentara frente a un folio en blanco, entonces me dictaron palabra por palabra lo que era mi renuncia para ir a aquel colegio. Tuve que escribirlo y firmarlo, si no, me hubieran castigado… —dijo con pesar encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora que el chico sabía a lo que había renunciado, lo sentía más aún—, me hubiera encantado ir, pero… mis tíos… —su voz se quebró y Severus conmovido, lo abrazó con más tristeza aún de la que había sentido cuando se había despertado.

Era todavía un niño, después de todo, y era normal que se sintiera así. Un peso horrible le oprimió el estómago. ¿Cómo demonios iba a contarle ahora todo el asunto de la batalla final?, pensó.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado cuando notó que el muchacho se estremecía por el llanto, intentando calmarle, le acarició la espalda—. No pienses más en ellos…

El chico se secó las lágrimas que le resbalaban por las mejillas y levanto la vista enrojecida hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros de su compañero. Finalmente sonrió.

—¿Por qué has venido entonces? Si no ha sido para llevarme al mundo mágico y liberarme de todos estos recuerdos que me atormentan, ¿cuál es el motivo? —inquirió con curiosidad.

Severus respiró profundamente y se tomó su tiempo para organizar todas las cosas que le rondaban por la cabeza. En realidad, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la muerte de tus padres? —le preguntó, esperando que no hubiera sonado demasiado brusco.

—Me dijiste que los habían asesinado, ¿no? —respondió Harry, con un atisbo de tristeza en la voz y los ojos ligeramente brillantes. Le dolía recordar a aquellos padres a los que prácticamente no había conocido.

—Sí, exacto. Lily y James murieron asesinados —repitió e hizo una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras más adecuadas para continuar—, y un hombre, conocido en el mundo mágico como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, fue el responsable de sus muertes.

—¿Y por qué le llaman así en el mundo mágico? —preguntó Harry—. Es algo raro, ¿no?

El chico quería saber todo lo referente a la muerte de sus padres, ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien que parecía que le iba a contar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos, sin mentirle.

—La gente le teme. Es un mago muy poderoso y les da miedo hasta pronunciar su nombre. Es un ser tan poderoso como oscuro, Harry. Desea imponerse en el mundo, que todos nos sometamos a él y a sus deseos —dijo y se incorporó levemente en la cama, Harry hizo lo mismo y se dejó abrazar por Severus—. Es un hombre malvado —finalizó con los ojos entornados, recordando lo que él mismo había hecho en la época en la que le había servido, en la que había matado y torturado tanto a hombres como a mujeres o a niños, sin ninguna compasión. Nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho. Nunca se perdonaría el sufrimiento que había causado a personas que no se lo merecían.

—¿Tú también le temes, Severus? —le preguntó el joven con un ligero temblor en la voz—. No has mencionado todavía su nombre… —Snape se tensó ligeramente ante aquella observación, pero no contestó—. ¿Cómo se llama? —insistió el muchacho, reflejando furia en sus verdes y cálidos ojos. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera tan horrible hasta el punto de que Severus pareciera también temerle.

—Voldemort —espetó el mago mayor con bastante esfuerzo. Él siempre se refería a él como el Señor Tenebroso, pero era consciente de que Harry tenía derecho a conocer su nombre.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretende? ¿Por qué mató a mis padres? —preguntó. Si ese horrible mago no hubiera hecho nada, él habría estado ahora mismo viviendo con ellos en vez de estar viviendo de alquiler. Hubiera sido feliz y hubiera tenido una infancia normal y alegre, como cualquier otro niño, en lugar de tener que soportar a sus tíos.

—Quiere que en el mundo sólo haya magos de sangre pura, es decir, que procedan de antepasados magos. No quiere ni muggles, ni sangres sucia…

—¿Y eso significa…? —le interrumpió el chico, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Perdona. A veces doy por hecho que ya sabes de lo que hablo. Los muggles son personas no mágicas, como Mary, por ejemplo. Los sangre sucia son los magos que provienen de padres muggles —le explicó y su ceño se frunció al pensar en lo irracional que le parecía ahora el querer aniquilar a las personas sólo por quiénes eran sus progenitores—. Es un sádico. No comprendo cómo puede tener tantos seguidores… —se quedó callado, él mismo había sido uno de ellos y aunque no entendía cómo había podido llegar a apoyar las teorías del Lord, en aquel momento lo había hecho, y no tenía excusa.

—¿Es que mis padres eran muggles o sangres sucia? —preguntó Harry, queriendo saber si alguna de esas características había sido el motivo por el que aquel monstruo le había despojado de su única familia. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Snape, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero notando la nostalgia que invadía al chico, le apretó aún más contra su cuerpo para confortarle y respondió:

—Los padres de James eran unos magos muy poderosos y él también lo era. Con respecto a tu madre, sí, ella era sangre sucia, ninguno de tus abuelos maternos eran magos, al igual que tampoco lo es tu tía —confesó—. Pero ése no fue el motivo por el que los asesinó, Harry. Los mató porque te buscaba a ti.

El muchacho le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había palidecido considerablemente.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Una vidente del mundo mágico lanzó una profecía en la que se decía que un niño poderoso nacería a finales del mes de julio y que sería el único con el poder suficiente como para vencerlo. En la profecía también se decía que el Señor Tenebroso lo marcaría como su igual, y que ellos dos tendrían que enfrentarse el uno al otro, a fin de que sólo uno de ellos sobreviviese.

»El señor Tenebroso se enteró de la primera parte de lo que decía esa profecía cuando tú tenías un año —se detuvo, sintiendo un gran remordimiento de conciencia al recordar que él había sido el que le había contado aquello a Voldemort, tragó con fuerza y continuó—. Cuando te encontró, intentó matarte después de asesinar a James. A Lily le dio la oportunidad de seguir con vida, pero cuando lanzó un hechizo mortal contra ti, que en aquella época todavía eras un bebé que estaba en la cuna, tu madre se interpuso y el hechizo mortal la golpeó a ella, matándola. En ese preciso momento el Señor Tenebroso obstinado en acabar contigo, volvió a invocar la maldición imperdonable, pero consiguió el efecto contrario gracias al sacrificio que acababa de hacer Lily al entregar su vida por ti. La maldición rebotó en tu cuerpo —dijo, acariciándole levemente la cicatriz de su frente—, y le dio a él en el pecho. Creíamos que después de aquello había muerto definitivamente, pero se ve que no fue así. Hace unos días notamos de nuevo su aura de poder y nos hemos enterado de que ha vuelto a convocar a sus seguidores. Sabemos que está asesinando a inocentes sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Yo… nosotros… —titubeó, sin estar muy seguro de qué más decir.

Harry se había quedado pasmado al escuchar aquella historia, que más que algo que hubiera sucedido en la realidad parecía un cuento épico perteneciente a un siglo pasado. Pensativo, analizó toda la información que acababa de darle Severus, intentando comprender lo que implicaba cada palabra. Mientras tanto, el hombre le observaba con preocupación; justo en ese momento, el joven comprendió lo que sucedía y se dio cuenta de cuál era la causa por la que el mayor parecía estar tan angustiado. Él era el niño de la profecía, él era a quien Voldemort había marcado como a su igual y el único con el poder suficiente para vencerlo.

—Os ayudaré. Dime qué tengo que hacer y lo haré sin dudarlo —dijo con firmeza Harry, mientras agarraba con fuerza una de las manos de Severus—. No os voy a dejar en la estacada, después de lo que hicieron mis padres por mí. Confío en ti y sé que lo que me estás diciendo es verdad —continuó—, aunque me parece increíble que una profecía diga que yo… que yo podré derrotar a ese... hombre si es que se le puede llamar así. Pero haré todo lo que pueda. Al fin y al cabo, según lo que me has contado, él mató a mis padres.

Es bondadoso pero valiente, pensó el profesor, quizás Albus tuviera razón al decir que confiaba en él y sea cierto que no está todo perdido.

Dos sentimientos contradictorios se encontraron en ese momento en el pecho del profesor. Se sentía feliz al ver que el mundo mágico no tenía sus días contados y que Harry les ayudaría, pero por otra parte, tuvo que resistirse ante las ganas de besarle y decirle que no quería que fuera parte de la batalla. A pesar de todo, sabía que el mundo mágico le necesitaba y no podía ser egoísta. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que, pasara lo que pasara, haría todo lo posible por que el chico regresara con vida; para lograrlo, estaba seguro de que sería capaz de arriesgar la suya propia si hiciera falta.

Después de aquella conversación y de permanecer largo tiempo abrazados, Harry se levantó y volviendo a su rutina diaria, se duchó y se marchó con Paul, que le había ido a buscar como hacía siempre, para irse juntos a comer primero y más tarde a trabajar.

Durante todo el rato que estuvo comiendo con Paul y luego durante el trabajo, Harry se mostró bastante ausente. Su compañero intentó sonsacarle lo que le pasaba, pero el muchacho sólo contestó con monosílabos o gestos de cabeza poco significativos. En el fondo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema de la magia. Todo lo que le había contado Severus respecto al asesino de sus padres y su deber ahora de enfrentarse a él, a algo totalmente desconocido.

Su mente divagó por unos instantes y se centró en el momento apasionado que habían compartido Severus y él aquella mañana. Sin poder evitarlo, se centró en aquellos dos hechos que le habían parecido tan inesperados y extraños. ¿Estarían relacionados el uno con el otro? ¿No sería posible que Severus hubiera ido hasta allí y se hubiera acercado tanto a él con el propósito de engatusarle y asegurarse de que los ayudaría en la batalla? Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás fuera un poco sospechoso lo que había sucedido en su habitación: primero se habían acostado juntos e inmediatamente después, Severus le había contado todo lo relacionado con ese tal Voldemort y su supuesta misión. ¿Habría forzado el hombre la primera situación para pedirle más tarde que los ayudara, pretendiendo que se sintiera más vulnerable y comprometido con la causa? Agitó la cabeza e intentó recapacitar, seguramente estaba enredando demasiado las cosas en su mente. Nadie podía ser tan retorcido como para hacer lo que él estaba pensando. O al menos eso esperaba.

Un golpe en el hombro hizo que volviera a la realidad, agitó la cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas de su mente y siguió cogiendo los sacos de las cartas que se le empezaban a amontonar bajo los pies, para organizarlos por zonas y lugares.

Ajeno a aquellos pensamientos que batallaban en la cabeza de Harry, en el piso de alquiler Severus decidía en ese momento que irse a dormir un rato más no le haría daño. Últimamente no había descansado mucho, con todas las ideas que habían estado atormentando su mente y su alma. Se giró en la cama respirando con fuerza el aroma de Harry que estaba impregnado en la almohada, y se quedó dormido.


	15. Pasado, presente... ¿futuro?

Jueves, 2 de abril

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormido, pero el rugir de su estómago le hizo despertarse de golpe, estaba hambriento. Se duchó, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a comer cualquier cosa. Después de preparar algo que se viese ligeramente presentable, llamó a Mary por si quería compartir la mesa con él. La muchacha, que aquel día no tenía clases y se lo iba a pasar entero estudiando para un examen que tenía la siguiente semana en la universidad, sonrió agradecida y aceptó la invitación. Todo el tiempo que pudiera ahorrarse era más que bienvenido y cocinar le quitaba bastante.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba que Severus le sirviera en el plato que estaba colocado frente a ella. Después de servir la comida se sentó al lado de la chica y se dispuso a comer en el más estricto de los silencios. La había invitado a que le acompañara por pura cortesía y no le apetecía tener ninguna charla amena e insustancial y menos después de lo que había pasado en la habitación con Harry, en su cama... Prefería estar con la mente ocupada dando rienda suelta a las disparatadas ideas que le rondaban por la cabeza en ese momento. Pero parecía que su deseo no se iba a hacer realidad.

—Parece que esta mañana lo habéis pasado bien… —comentó Mary como quien habla del tiempo, mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

El hombre se tensó, ¿a qué demonios se estaba refiriendo? Si la chica quería hablar de sus momentos de intimidad... se había confundido de persona. Él no compartía esas cosas con nadie.

—No sé de qué me hablas. Ha sido una mañana como otra cualquiera —dijo con desdén, sin levantar la vista de la mesa.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Severus —le espetó la chica mirándole directamente, retándole a que volviera a mentirla—, Harry no es precisamente silencioso cuando hace determinadas cosas que no mencionaré, para no abrumarte más todavía —le dijo sonriente.

Severus no supo si en ese instante se había ruborizado o si había palidecido.

—En todo caso eso no es asunto tuyo —le contestó cortante.

—No era mi intención incomodarte, perdona —se disculpó volviendo a mirar a su plato para volver a servirse más comida—. Sólo quería decirte que... bueno, no sé qué pretendéis ninguno de los dos, pero… en el caso de que queráis compartir algo más que un simple polvo, pues… —se interrumpió y volvió a levantar la vista para mirar con fijeza a los ojos negros de Severus, tan negros como lo eran los suyos—. No quiero que le hagas daño, ¿vale? —soltó al fin—, lo ha pasado muy mal. No ha tenido nunca un verdadero apoyo en la vida y no te conozco de nada, pero creo que él confía en ti y no quiero que…

—No sufras tanto por él —le interrumpió Severus, tan serio como era habitual en su carácter—, mantente al margen y no te preocupes. Piensa que, si confía en mí, es porque le he dado motivos para hacerlo —cuando terminó de comer, recogió su plato y después se acercó a la puerta con intención de marcharse, pero justo en ese momento volvió a girarse hacia la muchacha, que también había terminado de comer y estaba bebiendo un trago de una bebida rosa que no vendían en el mundo mágico—. Sus tíos no eran muy amables con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Era algo que sabía casi a ciencia cierta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarle también a ella para confirmarlo.

La chica dejó el vaso con delicadeza sobre la mesa y se giró sobre la silla para quedar frente al hombre, su semblante se había ensombrecido.

—Desde que era un niño… —comenzó—, a partir del momento en el que sus padres fallecieron en ese trágico accidente de coche… ha sufrido desprecio tras desprecio. Como si fuera un mueble viejo al que movían de un lado a otro, siempre sintiéndose un estorbo. Nunca recibió ni un abrazo por su cumpleaños, ni un regalo por Navidad —hizo una pausa, mirándose las manos—. Nunca ninguno de sus tíos le dijo que le quería, por el contrario, sólo recibió insultos y castigos, por cosas que no se merecía —Mary se puso en pie, tenía el semblante apesadumbrado—. Era sólo un niño y ya pensaba que ojalá hubiera muerto él también en el accidente. Creía que sólo servía para molestar a sus tíos y él no quería eso, no quería molestar a nadie. Cuando me lo contó, unos días después de mudarse aquí, me puse a llorar. Yo sólo quería saber por qué con tan solo dieciséis años había decidido independizarse… al principio no me quería contar nada, pero un día bebimos algo más de la cuenta y…

Severus se quedó callado, angustiado al saber que Harry había deseado estar muerto. Si ahora mismo el chico no estuviera vivo, no tendrían ni una mínima esperanza de conseguir un mundo mágico libre de la opresión del Señor Tenebroso. Además, le atormentaba saber que el muchacho que estaba destinado a salvarles, no había vivido ni un momento de paz ni de tranquilidad en su propio mundo. Desde luego, la vida era muy injusta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mary al ver la expresión que tenía el hombre en la cara.

Severus asintió y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación de Harry, la que se había convertido en su refugio desde que llegara a aquel lugar. Le costaba tanto creer que un chico tan alegre y optimista lo hubiera pasado tan mal en su infancia… suponía que cada uno se tomaba las cosas de una manera diferente, él se había encerrado en sí mismo y Harry se había volcado en el afán de conseguir cariño de toda la gente de su entorno.

Una vez dentro de la habitación dio vueltas y más vueltas, como un animal enjaulado. No tenía nada más que hacer allí ahora que había encontrado al chico. Bueno sí, ahora debía entrenarle, así que se sentó, cogió una de las hojas que reposaban en el escritorio de Harry y con su varita transformó un par de aquellos bolis muggles, en una pluma y un tintero.

En el papel, comenzó a hacer una lista de hechizos, contra-hechizos, maleficios y conjuros que podrían serle útiles al muchacho. El día anterior se había limitado a mostrarle los conjuros más fáciles, los que se solían enseñar a los niños en su primer año en Hogwarts. Viendo que había aprendido todos sin mucha complicación, creía necesario empezar con algunos más fuertes e incluso mortales para que pudiera defenderse en la batalla. Algo le decía que ésta se encontraba más cerca de lo que parecía.

—¡Hola Mary! —el saludo efusivo del joven al entrar por la puerta principal, provocó que Severus se pusiera de pie de un salto.

El chico ya había vuelto de trabajar y no sabía cómo debía actuar cuando estuviera frente a él. ¿Esperaría Harry que le diera un beso? ¿Sería mejor pretender que no había pasado nada entre ellos? No quería forzar al chico, él nunca se había visto antes en una situación similar y se sentía completamente desorientado. Odiaba ahora más que nunca que aquella casa tuviera las paredes tan finas, se oía todo y había empezado a preocuparse antes de lo que debería. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y antes de que el manillar de la puerta girara, Severus se sentó precipitadamente. Si estaba sentado sería Harry el que tuviera que acercarse a él. Así no tendría que pensar qué hacer frente al chico. Al instante de sentarse, se reprendió interiormente, horrorizado por la forma infantil en la que estaba actuando, pero a pesar de eso, no se levantó.

—Hola Severus —saludó Harry entrando y cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Tras un momento de indecisión y algo inseguro se acercó al profesor y le miró con fijeza a los ojos, no sabía si debía dar aquel paso o no. El hombre tenía bastante carácter y no quería llevarse un corte.

Sin poder evitarlo, el maestro de Pociones se levantó de la silla y atrapó entre sus labios aquellos que se entreabrían tan seductoramente. No se reconocía, él no hubiera actuado tan impulsivamente nunca, pero ver aquel rostro tan inocente y aquel aire tímido con el que se había aproximado el chico a él, había hecho que no pudiera resistirse a aquella tentación. Al instante notó cómo los labios de Harry respondían lentamente, dejándose llevar. 

Al principio Harry no había sabido cómo reaccionar y había estado a punto de separarse, debido a todas las dudas y miedos que habían surgido en su mente hacía tan solo unas horas, pero cuando sintió el delicioso roce de los labios de Severus sobre los suyos, decidió apartar sus inseguridades a un lado y dejarse llevar. No valía la pena complicarse sólo por aquellos temores sin fundamento que había creado su mente insegura.

Era tan tranquilizador como perturbador sentir aquella reacción de Harry. Sabía que sentía un fuerte afecto por el muchacho y odiaba la certeza que tenía de que el chico también se estaba encariñando con él. No sabía qué ocurriría en la guerra, pero tenía claro que no quería que el chico sufriera. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse solo y sabía que, si algo pasaba, acabaría superándolo, en cambio, el chico parecía tan frágil...

Cuando se apartaron para tomar aliento, el joven estaba ligeramente sonrojado y Severus se sentía más tranquilo por no haber sido rechazado; ambos se sentaron en la cama y el profesor le explicó la guía de hechizos que había confeccionado y que debía aprender cuanto antes.

Estuvieron un largo rato practicando hasta que Harry rompió la rutina, haciendo un comentario gracioso a Severus.

—Creo que lo de ser profesor no es lo tuyo —comentó Harry en broma—. Eres malísimo. No tienes paciencia y a veces no hay quién te entienda —se quejó.

—Pues para tu información, también soy profesor en el mundo mágico —contestó Severus ligeramente molesto por aquel comentario—. Vamos. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Pero… ya estás viendo que esto no me sale, y a este paso creo que nunca me va a salir. ¿Cómo quieres que de la noche a la mañana me ponga a lanzar hechizos mortales contra bichitos indefensos? —protestó Harry, esta vez, de forma menos amistosa.

—No es tan difícil. Sólo tienes que pronunciar el hechizo y concentrar tu mente en algo que odies con intensidad —le explicó, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Sus ojos brillaron ante una cosa que se le acababa de ocurrir—. Ya está, Harry. Piensa en tus tíos —sugirió.

—Avada Kedavra —dijo el chico, no muy convencido. De la varita no salió nada de nada. Severus bufó, cansado de ver que no obtenía ningún resultado positivo de Harry con respecto a aquel hechizo—. No puedo pensar en los Dursley, Severus —se excusó, sabiendo que el hombre estaba poniéndose nervioso—, no les odio tanto como para desear su muerte.

—Entonces, tampoco funcionará con el Señor Tenebroso. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan complicado para ti —suspiró el hombre. Si sus tíos se habían portado tan mal con él desde que era un niño y Harry no era capaz de odiarles hasta ese punto, con Voldemort, por mucho que hubiera matado a sus padres, el sentimiento sería el mismo, ya que, a este último, ni siquiera le había conocido.

—Tomemos un descanso —dijo el muchacho tirando la varita sin ningún cuidado, sobre la cama.

—Coge eso ahora mismo. No sé si eres consciente de que, en la actualidad, cada segundo que pasa muere gente a manos del Señor Tenebroso. Tienes que entrenarte —exigió con autoridad, pero Harry le miró de soslayo y se dirigió hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba el ordenador—. ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a jugar un rato. Estoy cansado de tanto hechizo imperdonable, Sev —dijo Harry mientras se sentaba. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para que me llames así? —espetó.

Harry se sentó frente al ordenador haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

—Anda ven. Vamos a echar una partida y después te prometo que seguiré practicando para que no muera ningún inocente más por mi causa —dijo con cierto retintín. 

Al final el hombre cedió y se sentó al lado de Harry para ver a qué se refería exactamente con eso de echar una partida en aquella maquina extraña, que le recordaba a la televisión que tenía Tobias en su casa. Harry se conectó a Internet y se puso a buscar por la red algún juego entretenido y sencillo que Severus pudiera entender a la primera. Ahora le tocaría a él enseñar al hombre.

\---

—Deja de incordiarme —protestó el maestro de Pociones, con una mano en el ratón del ordenador y la otra en el teclado. Harry estaba en ese momento colgándose de su cuello amorosamente. El profesor tenía que apartar a Harry de la pantalla a la vez que manejaba uno de esos vehículos que utilizaban los muggles para desplazarse por la calle a gran velocidad, también tenía que conseguir que el trasto ese no se chocara contra los muros, para ganar la carrera. Al principio se había mostrado totalmente escéptico respecto a aquella extraña máquina y aquellos absurdos juegos, pero después de observar unas cuantas partidas de Harry, le había picado la curiosidad y no había podido evitar pedirle al chico que le dejara probar. Ahora, mientras jugaba, Harry se aburría y se había puesto a molestarle para ponerlo nervioso.

—Es que no pierdes y yo también quiero jugar —protestó, mirándole con cara de pena.

—Dijiste que cuando terminara yo esta partida, te pondrías a practicar de nuevo el hechizo —contestó con seriedad, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, moviendo el ratón a los lados para esquivar unas manchas de aceite que habían aparecido en la carretera.

—Bueno, pues me pondré yo a ensayar el hechizo mientras tú terminas, porque verte jugar es un coñazo. No intentas atropellar a ningún peatón ni nada... —dijo sonriendo, Snape le miró para reprenderle por aquella actitud temeraria, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, un sonido similar al de una gran explosión le sobresaltó, volvió a mirar la pantalla y ahí vio aparecer en letras rojas y grandes las palabras Game Over. Acababa de perder la partida.

—Mierda —se quejó el hombre—. Ha sido tu culpa —declaró—. Pero ha venido bien, así continuaremos con el entrenamiento.

—Aburrido —se quejó Harry, acercándose al profesor, que había ido hacia la cama con la intención de coger la varita del chico—. Soso —le dijo de nuevo, mientras Severus le miraba con gesto insondable, sin llegar a coger el arma mágica—. Rico... —susurró y colgándose del cuello del mayor, comenzó a besarle. Snape estuvo a punto de apartarle, pero después lo pensó mejor y agarrándole por la cintura, le devolvió el beso, esta vez más apasionado, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del joven.

Severus se separó unos instantes después, con delicadeza y se sentó en la cama, Harry le miró con una ligera decepción y se sentó a su lado, el muchacho hubiera preferido continuar besando al profesor durante mucho más tiempo e incluso haber llegado más lejos. La necesidad de sentir las expertas manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo, acariciándolo, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. De pronto, los temores que habían estado rondando por su cabeza, afloraron de golpe, sin poder reprimirlos por más tiempo.

—¿No quieres seguir? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, pero no debo Harry. Estoy aquí para prepararte para la batalla, no para…

—Claro. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Sólo soy una marioneta a la que manejáis a vuestro antojo para que os libre de ese monstruo asesino, y luego desecharme, ¿no? ¿Acaso has hecho todo esto sólo para que sintiera algo por ti y así poder convencerme para que os ayude? —preguntó nervioso, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación. Severus, con agilidad, se levantó de la cama y le agarró del brazo.

—No. De hecho, nunca debí acercarme tanto a ti, Harry. ¿No lo entiendes? Involucrarnos sentimentalmente sólo nos va a causar problemas. Al menos deberíamos esperar a que acabase la guerra —susurró y con angustia comprobó que los ojos verdes se humedecían. Harry apartó la cara para que no le viera llorar.

—Siempre me pasa lo mismo —susurró, girándose de nuevo para enfrentar a Severus—. Siempre acabo confiando en los demás, y acaban utilizándome para lo que quieren. No tenías que haberte molestado tanto. Hubiera luchado en esa batalla vuestra sin que te hubieras implicado conmigo hasta este punto. Podías haberlo pensado antes de…

—¿Quieres escucharme, Harry? —le preguntó, cogiéndole de los brazos y zarandeándole ligeramente—. No he hecho esto para que nos ayudaras, y no te he utilizado, eso quiero que te quede bien claro. Lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ha sido culpa de mi falta de autocontrol. ¿Sabes qué pensarían las personas que me enviaron aquí a por ti, si se enteraran de que nos hemos involucrado el uno con el otro hasta este punto?

El chico se sintió ligeramente más tranquilo, pero sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó con fuerza a él y lloró en su hombro, dejándose envolver por los fuertes brazos de Severus que sabía que no le dejarían solo.

—Nunca me ha querido nadie, Severus… —confesó, con la voz entrecortada y el hombre conmovido, miró hacia arriba, apretando su agarre, intentando consolar al muchacho y transmitirle el sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía hacia él y que le era tan difícil confesar en voz alta.

\---

Mientras tanto, Mary estudiaba en el salón. Estaba harta, pero ya casi no le quedaba nada para terminar los exámenes y entonces, por fin, sería libre y podría irse a tomar unas cervezas en algún bar con Danny y con Alec; necesitaba cambiar de aires con urgencia. Además, últimamente Harry no le hacía ni caso, desde que había llegado a sus vidas aquel extraño hombre, el chico había ido completamente a su bola y no habían vuelto a reunirse por la noche en una de las dos habitaciones, para charlar sobre sus cosas, como habían hecho hasta antes de la llegada de Severus.

Unos apresurados golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, tan sumergida estaba en sus cavilaciones. ¿Quién es tan animal como para golpear así en lugar de llamar al timbre?, pensó, para algo lo tenemos...

Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta, observando el exterior por la mirilla antes de abrir. Dos hombres vestidos de una forma bastante rara, uno de ellos con el pelo oscuro y muy corto y el otro con el pelo rojizo, estaban esperando en el umbral de la puerta, con gestos poco gentiles. Mary, no muy convencida, dio media vuelta para volver al sofá, pero los golpes se volvieron a repetir, esta vez con más intensidad. ¿Quiénes eran y por qué estaban llamando tan insistentemente? Miró su reloj, eran las once y media de la noche. Suspiró molesta, pero pensando que quizás se trataba de una emergencia, acabó encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose nuevamente a la entrada, abrió.

Los dos hombres, que eran bastante corpulentos, empujaron la puerta con fuerza para entrar al interior de la casa, tirando a Mary al suelo. No podían perder mucho tiempo, así que le lanzaron un hechizo no verbal que hizo que la muchacha se quedara petrificada en el lugar donde había caído. No pudo decir nada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a gritar.

Se pusieron sus máscaras, que habían estado ocultando hasta ese momento, y se dividieron para hacer la búsqueda que les habían encargado. Uno de ellos, el moreno, se dirigió hacia la habitación de Mary para luego revisar el baño, el otro encaminó sus pasos directamente hacia la habitación de Harry.

—¿Dónde demonios estará el chico? ¡Recuerda que lo quiere vivo! —exclamó el pelirrojo mientras cogía el manillar de la puerta para abrirla.

Severus escuchó los gritos desde fuera, soltó con precipitación a Harry del abrazo que estaban compartiendo en ese momento y sacó la varita con rapidez mientras que con la mirada señalaba la cama, donde había quedado abandonada la del chico.

La puerta se abrió con estruendo y Harry se apartó por inercia quedándose parado frente al hombre pelirrojo. El profesor de Pociones empuñó su varita.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó y el arma del Mortífago voló de su mano, cayendo el hombre al suelo al recibir el impacto justo en el pecho—. Harry coge tu varita —ordenó con rapidez—. ¡Petrificus totalus! —volvió a exclamar, dejando convertido en piedra al hombre desarmado, que yacía en el piso con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Sorprendido por haberse encontrado a Severus allí y por la rápida reacción que había tenido su ex compañero.

Harry consiguió reaccionar al instante, corriendo a por su arma.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se quejaba interiormente Severus, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al muchacho y a la puerta de la habitación que se había quedado entornada.

—¡Maldita esa! ¿Qué demonios es esto? —se quejó mirando interrogativamente a Harry—. Expecto Patronum —dijo el hombre y de la punta de su varita surgió una cierva plateada, recuerdo del cariño que una vez había sentido por la madre de aquel muchacho—. Ve a Hogwarts y dile al director Dumbledore lo siguiente: han localizado a Harry y nos están atacando.

El animal salía a toda prisa por la ventana al mismo tiempo que el segundo Mortífago entraba por la puerta entreabierta, deteniéndose a tiempo para no tropezar, sintiéndose estupefacto al encontrarse a su compañero tirado en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, el hombre elevó la varita amenazante.


	16. La batalla comienza

Jueves, 2 de abril

Hermione enseguida perdonó a los chicos por las cosas que le habían dicho, en el fondo ellos eran así y sabía que no lo hacían con maldad, así que al día siguiente ya estaban como siempre. Parecía como si Neville y Ron ni siquiera se acordaran del enfado de su amiga, porque se sentaron a su lado en el Gran Comedor y almorzaron los tres juntos mientras hablaban de los deberes que les acababan de mandar; cuando terminaron, se levantaron para ir al aula de Transformaciones que era la asignatura que les tocaba después.

—Ayer por la tarde me encontré a Pansy llorando en uno de los bancos de afuera —soltó Hermione cuando entraron en la clase, todavía no había llegado McGonagall y decidió aprovechar para contarle aquello a sus amigos y ver qué opinaban. Tanto Ron como Neville se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Desde cuándo ha dejado de ser Parkinson para ti, Hermione? —preguntó el pelirrojo con una risilla traviesa. La chica apretó los labios, ¿es que no la iban a tomar en serio nunca? No era de eso de lo que esperaba hablar. Resoplando, tomó asiento y comenzó a sacar sus apuntes.

—Buenas tardes, alumnos —saludó la profesora McGonagall al entrar al aula, mientras posaba los libros sobre su mesa—. Hoy vamos a trabajar con transformaciones de pequeños objetos inanimados en grandes, ¿entendido?

—Te recuerdo que Pansy forma parte de la Orden del Fénix, Ron —le contestó Hermione cortante, bajando el tono de voz—. No podemos seguir tratándola como una enemiga… además, en las reuniones todos la llaman por su nombre de pila, igual que a mí.

—¿Y por qué lloraba Parkin… Pansy, Hermione? —preguntó Neville encogiéndose de hombros, estaba claro que, en realidad, no le interesaba saber la respuesta, pero había creído intuir que Hermione quería contarles algo sobre lo que había pasado y no quería que se volviera a enfadar con ellos.

—Ése es el asunto, Neville. No tengo ni idea. Cuando la vi, decía algo así como que había metido la pata… Temo que haya hablado más de la cuenta con… —sugirió la chica, pero se interrumpió para mirar un momento al frente y observar lo que la profesora les estaba explicando. Había cogido una pinza de tender la ropa y la acababa de transformar en un tiovivo de juguete que ocupaba su mesa entera.

—¿Crees que le ha dicho algo importante… de lo que se ha hablado en vuestras reuniones, a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? —preguntó Ron, con los ojos como platos, instándola a continuar. Parecía que por fin estaban prestando la atención que el asunto requería.

—Es posible… Y no sé si debería contárselo al director o no… Quizás si lo hago, me diga que debería confiar más en la gente y me llame la atención por pensar mal de una compañera… —susurró—. Además, no tengo forma de probar mi teoría.

—¡Señorita Granger! —le reprendió la profesora McGonagall y la muchacha se sonrojó—. Haga el favor de prestar atención en clase, desde que he entrado no ha dejado de cuchichear con el señor Weasley y el señor Longbottom. Si volvéis a interrumpirme, tendré que descontarle puntos a vuestra casa.

La muchacha asintió y anotó con rapidez las instrucciones que había puesto la profesora en la pizarra para efectuar la transformación que les estaba explicando.

Después de las clases que Hermione tenía ese día, recogió todo y fue a sentarse, como siempre, a su sala común junto con sus compañeros, para comenzar a hacer los deberes. Ninguno volvió a sacar el tema de Parkinson. A las siete y media de la tarde, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. De nuevo la moneda estaba vibrando, lo que significaba que tenía que asistir a otra reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Era algo tarde, pero tenía que ir; ya terminaría los deberes cuando regresara.

\---

—Magos y brujas, debo anunciaros que he terminado de destruir el último horrocrux que creó Voldemort —informó Albus paseando de un lado a otro de la sala, mirando detenidamente a todos los que allí estaban reunidos, que a su vez le devolvían la mirada, con miedo e incertidumbre—. Ha sido una labor difícil de llevar a cabo y todos sabéis que el asunto me ha debilitado bastante. Pero no es por eso por lo que he convocado esta reunión —hizo una pausa, y mientras, con aire distraído, comenzó a mesarse las largas barbas blancas—. Vamos a tener que comenzar a organizarnos para la lucha contra Voldemort. Ése es el motivo principal de esta reunión, mis queridos amigos. Creo que no debemos dejar pasar más tiempo. Debemos tenerlo todo planificado para que no nos pillen desprevenidos ni con la guardia baja. Si todo sale bien, en cuanto terminemos aquí, nos encargaremos de convocar a la gente que falta y en cuanto estemos listos nos reuniremos para atacar en grupo. Lo único que nos ha impedido hacerlo hasta ahora han sido los horrocruxes y éstos acaban de pasar a la historia. Voldemort vuelve a ser vulnerable.

Ante esta declaración hubo tanto ceños fruncidos como expresiones de alivio.

—¿Y qué es lo que propones, Albus? —preguntó Ojoloco con brusquedad—. Lo mejor sería que nos juntáramos todos lo que somos y fuéramos donde demonios se encuentre Quien-ya-sabéis, para atacarle por sorpresa…

—Tenemos que argüir un plan y tomarnos el tiempo que sea necesario para asegurarnos de que puede ser llevado a cabo con efectividad, Moody. No nos podemos lanzar a la aventura sin pensar antes en lo que vamos a hacer, sería arriesgarlo todo inútilmente —le contestó McGonagall con seriedad.

—Pero no podemos esperar mucho más. Están muriendo cientos de muggles en cada ataque que llevan a cabo los Mortífagos. Debemos organizarnos, como dice el director, para luchar cuanto antes. No podemos perder más tiempo —declaró Hermione, poniéndose de pie—. No digo que vayamos ahora mismo a la batalla, pero… —colorada por haber contradicho a su profesora, se sentó y miró hacia la mesa. No podía evitar pensar en su familia, y cuando lo hacía, el miedo la carcomía por dentro ante la posibilidad de que el día menos pensado, pudiera recibir una llamada o una lechuza anunciándole que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

—Como dice Hermione, no podemos perder tiempo. Necesito ideas, necesito que me deis vuestra opinión sobre cómo deberíamos hacer frente a esta batalla…

—Estaría bien que Madame Pomfrey estuviera con nosotros. Podríamos levantar una especie de campamento médico en algún lugar seguro. Un sitio donde podamos curar a los heridos. Quizás Severus también pueda ayudar con esto —sugirió Molly.

—Creo que Severus nos sería más útil en el campo de batalla, querida —le respondió Arthur Weasley, su esposo—. Es un buen mago y creo que sus habilidades con la varita facilitarían mucho las cosas… Seguramente sea capaz de reducir a unos cuantos Mortífagos, él solo.

—Cierto, pero todos sabemos que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le está buscando por traición; exponerle de esa forma sería como servírselo en bandeja. Seguramente Severus acabaría siendo el blanco de todos los Mortífagos… —razonó Remus—-. Y contra eso, poco le valdrán sus habilidades.

—Entonces, no se hable más. Quejicus luchará con el resto de los miembros de la Orden —decidió Sirius riéndose, mientras bebía un poco del vaso de agua que tenía en frente.

—Severus luchará porque es un hombre que está entrenado para ello. Le conozco bien y sé que no se quedará tranquilo si no le dejamos participar. Pero os pediré un favor, quiero que todos estéis atentos y que intentéis desviar un poco la atención de los Mortífagos. No quiero que quede demasiado expuesto y arriesgar su vida porque todos se centren en él —concluyó Dumbledore—. Sobre Pomfrey, he estado hablando con ella sobre este tema y está de acuerdo en ayudarnos. Aunque no haya asistido a ninguna de las reuniones de la Orden, está haciendo inventario de las pociones curativas que tiene y compilando las que considera que pueden ser más necesarias. Cuando volvamos a Hogwarts iremos a buscarla y juntos partiremos hacia el lugar de la batalla. Me comunicaré con Severus para decirle que no podemos esperar más, que Harry y él deben unirse a nosotros sin más dilación.

La cocina, que era donde estaban reunidos, se vio invadida por un silencio abrumador. Sólo se pudo escuchar un suave gemido de Pansy, que se apretaba las manos, inquieta; Hermione se dio cuenta de ese gesto y decidió que en cuanto pudiera, hablaría con el director sobre las sospechas que tenía.

—Yo intentaré interceder en el ministerio y hablar con los Aurores. Trataré de conseguir todo el apoyo que me sea posible —se ofreció Kingsley Shaklebolt—. Sólo necesito un par de horas para organizarlo todo.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Dumbledore asintiendo—. Al igual que Kingsley, sería imprescindible que el resto también hablarais con todos aquellos que creáis que podrían estar dispuestos a luchar al lado de la luz, es posible que necesitemos que varias personas se queden mientras tanto en Hogwarts, protegiendo a los alumnos que no puedan regresar a sus casas por la red flu —hizo una pausa y miró a Hermione—. He pensado que podrías hablar con Neville y Luna para que se encarguen de defender Hogwarts, también se quedaría el profesor Flitwick para ayudarles.

—Hablaré con ellos, no creo que haya ningún problema, señor —confirmó la Gryffindor.

—¿Y Ron, Albus? —preguntó Molly con los ojos brillantes.

—Si no tienes inconveniente, Molly, me gustaría que se uniera con nosotros en la batalla —pidió Dumbledore, sabiendo que era una decisión muy difícil de tomar para la mujer.

—Mi hijo luchará, como un Weasley que es —dijo con convicción Arthur, elevando un puño por la emoción—. Excepto Ginny, que es demasiado joven, el resto de los Weasley colaboraremos con la causa, pondremos nuestro granito de arena para que este mundo conozca por fin la paz. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Molly?

La mujer asintió, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba la duda. No dejaba de ser madre y el hecho de pensar que podía perder a alguno de sus pequeños la llenaba de pavor. Pero Arthur tenía razón, no podían permitir que otros jóvenes arriesgaran su vida, por ejemplo Hermione, y que su hijo se quedar de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Ron lucharía y vencería, y ella sería la madre más orgullosa del mundo mágico.

—Pansy, estás muy callada —intervino de nuevo Dumbledore—. ¿Sabes dónde están atacando ahora los Mortífagos? ¿Ha comentado algo al respecto Voldemort o alguien de su círculo interno? —inquirió.

La chica le miró a los ojos, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero luego decidió que sería mejor quedarse sentada, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

—No recuerdo que hayan dicho nada, director —contestó con la voz apagada—. Sé que están buscando al chico, aunque supongo que usted ya se lo habrá imaginado, señor. Aunque… bueno —dudó, pero al final se decidió—, creo que iban a atacar Little Shinning, justo donde vivían los tíos de Potter —terminó y volvió a agachar la mirada.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts nos organizaremos, nos reuniremos todos en el Gran Comedor y juntos saldremos fuera de las protecciones del castillo para poder Aparecernos por la zona que nos indica Pansy. Seguramente los Mortífagos hayan hecho una visita no muy agradable a los señores Dursley… Menos mal que Harry no se encuentra ya con ellos y que no saben dónde vive. Nos tenemos que movilizar para intervenir en la batalla antes de que puedan dar con el paradero del muchacho.

Con estas palabras todos se pusieron en pie y, uno a uno, fueron pasando por la chimenea de la casa de los Black utilizando la red flu para regresar al colegio. Se dividieron y quedaron en reunirse allí a una hora concreta. Hermione fue corriendo a su sala común, tenía que hablar con los chicos para decirles lo que el director le había encargado y luego tendría que localizar a Luna. Y no había tiempo que perder.

Cuando encontró a sus amigos, suspiró agradecida. Además, la Ravenclaw estaba en ese momento con ellos; ya tenía una cosa menos que hacer.

—Os estaba buscando, chicos —dijo, con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Ron—. Hoy habéis tenido una reunión muy larga, ¿no? —indicó, mirándose el reloj. Eran más de las diez de la noche.

—Vamos a luchar… —soltó de improviso, sorprendiendo a sus tres amigos.

—¿Ya? ¿Ya vamos a la batalla? —inquirió Neville.

—No, Neville, lo siento. El director me encargó que te dijera, bueno, que os dijera a Luna y a ti, que vosotros debéis quedaros aquí, en Hogwarts, para defender a los alumnos más jóvenes que no puedan ser evacuados por la red flu. No hay muchas posibilidades de que ningún Mortífago logre traspasar las barreras de seguridad que tiene el castillo, pero toda precaución es poca… el profesor Flitwick se quedará también con vosotros.

—¡Pero yo quiero luchar! —protestó Neville apretando los puños, Luna le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarle.

—Nosotros también haremos una labor importante si defendemos a nuestros compañeros. Cada uno tiene su lugar, Neville, y el nuestro es permanecer aquí —dijo con su voz dulce, haciendo que Neville relajara sus puños ligeramente y asintiera.

—Hermione —intervino Ron de nuevo—, ¿hablaste con Dumbledore sobre lo que nos comentaste de Pakirson? He estado pensando en ello y creo que no deberías dejarlo pasar… Podría ser importante.

La chica asintió, le indicó a su amigo pelirrojo dónde debía dirigirse para unirse al resto de la Orden y salió corriendo de nuevo. Acababa de decidir que aquella sospecha que tenía sobre Pansy no podía esperar.

Cuando llegó a la torre donde se encontraba el despacho del director, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuál era la contraseña, así que frustrada dio media vuelta con rapidez mientras pensaba dónde podría conseguirla. Justo en ese momento chocó contra algo duro y se cayó al suelo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿qué le pasa últimamente? Tiene la cabeza en las nubes —soltó la profesora McGonagall tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Tengo que hablar con el director Dumbledore, es algo muy urgente —le contestó con timidez mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yo también me dirigía a su despacho ahora mismo. Podemos entrar juntas —sugirió la mujer y Hermione asintió, era preferible contarle sus sospechas al director con su profesora delante, que no contarle nada.

Cuando subieron y golpearon la puerta, enseguida Dumbledore les dio permiso para entrar, así que ellas así lo hicieron.

—Qué sorpresa tan grata —dijo el director, sentándose en la silla y sonriendo a sus dos visitantes—. Minerva, gracias por acudir a mi llamado. Hermione, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó con amabilidad el anciano, mirándola por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

—Yo… Pansy… bueno, no sé por dónde empezar —titubeó la muchacha.

—Empieza por sentarte y tranquilizarte. Acompáñanos, Minerva —indicó el hombre, señalando los dos asientos que se encontraban del otro lado de su escritorio—. ¿Queréis un caramelo de limón? —las dos mujeres negaron con la cabeza, mientras se sentaban—. Entonces, ahora sí, Hermione. ¿Qué decías que ha pasado con Pansy?

—Ella… verá, el otro día la encontré en los terrenos del castillo, sentada en un banco. Estaba llorando y yo…

Hermione se calló de pronto cuando vio una cierva plateada que esperaba dando vueltas al otro lado de la ventana del director, McGonagall dirigió la mirada hacia allí, intrigada por ver lo que había interrumpido a Hermione y Dumbledore se giró en su asiento para poder observar también qué era lo que estaban mirando las dos mujeres.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la figura del animal de aquel Patronum.

—¡Severus! —exclamó el anciano con urgencia, y con premura se levantó para abrir la ventana para que la cierva pudiera entrar a su despacho. Tanto profesora como alumna observaron aquello con cierto temor. Si le había pasado algo al hombre, eso significaba que Harry también estaba en problemas.

La cierva les miró detenidamente y se quedó mirando con insistencia a Dumbledore, la voz de Severus llenó el silencio que había reinado durante unos segundos en aquella habitación.

—Han localizado a Harry y nos están atacando…

De nuevo, el despacho se envolvió en un silencio perturbador, mientras las tres personas que estaban allí se quedaban perplejas observando la figura transparente del Patronus, que se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

—Creí que podíamos confiar en ella —susurró el director con una leve nota de decepción en la voz. Hermione supo al instante que había estado en lo cierto. Pansy los había traicionado. Dumbledore se giró para mirar a las dos mujeres que le observaban con indecisión—. Vamos, movilicémonos. No iremos a Privet Drive como teníamos pensado hacer, sino a Violet Stream. Hermione, por favor, debo pedirte que me prestes el artefacto que te dejó la profesora McGonagall para que pudieras asistir a todas tus clases. Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar y creo que, ahora mismo, cualquier cosa es poco —dijo mirando a la chica, ésta se quitó el colgante y se lo tendió al director—. ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —exclamó Dumbledore y sujetando la varita con fuerza y el colgante que le había dado la Gryffindor, salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su propio despacho, seguido por una aturdida McGonagall y una nerviosa Hermione. Ahora sí, la batalla había comenzado.


	17. El dolor de una muerte

Jueves, 2 de abril

Tanto Harry como Severus se estaban preguntando cuántos Mortífagos habría dentro de la casa y qué habría pasado con Mary, cuando vieron entrar a un segundo hombre encapuchado en la habitación del chico, justo al mismo tiempo en que el Patronus del profesor salía por la ventana. El hombre apretó con fuerza su varita, sin entender qué estaban haciendo aquellos Mortífagos allí. ¿Acaso Dumbledore no ha tenido la discreción suficiente?, pensó, pero lo único que le quedaba claro era que estaban metidos en un buen lío.

—Snape… —susurró el hombre moreno—, debí imaginar que el viejo loco te mandaría a ti a por el chico. Creo que deberías saber que toda la calle está llena de Mortífagos… —dijo con una sonrisa irónica, aunque ni Severus ni Harry podían verla tras la máscara que llevaba—. Entréganoslo y seguramente el Señor Tenebroso será rápido contigo.

—¿Qué habéis hecho con Mary? —inquirió Harry impulsivamente, dando un paso hacia delante.

Se notaba que no era consciente del peligro que corrían. Los Mortífagos eran hombres muy preparados, que conocían una infinidad de hechizos de magia oscura, y encima ellos sólo eran dos y no estaban en una situación en la que pudieran permitirse encararse de aquella forma.

—A tu amiga le hemos dado su merecido. Entrégate sin luchar y el traidor no sufrirá —dijo el hombre, señalando con desprecio a Severus. Harry no entendía nada, pero no se iba a entregar ni loco.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Harry en respuesta, recordando uno de los primeros hechizos que le había enseñado Severus. Pretendía arrebatarle la varita a su enemigo antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

—¡Protego! —se defendió el Mortífago sin apenas esfuerzo—. Con que ésas tenemos… ¡Incendio! —exclamó apuntando hacia la mesilla que estaba al lado del chico.

—¡Aguamenti! —dijo Snape apuntando con su varita al fuego que se había producido. Con presteza se giró de nuevo al Mortífago, abriendo la boca para lanzar un nuevo hechizo. 

A la vez, en su cabeza llegaba a la conclusión de que si su enemigo no había lanzado hechizos más dañinos tenía que ser porque Voldemort los quería vivos a ambos y eso les daba cierta ventaja.

—¡Locomotor mortis! —gritó éste, antes de que Severus hablara, apuntando de nuevo a Harry, que cayó al suelo con las piernas unidas, incapaz de levantarse y caminar. El Mortífago sonrió con suficiencia, pensando en lo fácil que había sido tumbar al famoso Salvador del mundo mágico. Si no les hubiera ordenado el Señor Tenebroso que no le matasen, el niñato ya estaría criando malvas.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —gritó en aquel momento el profesor aprovechando que el Mortífago había bajado la guardia, y el hombre se quedó de piedra con la varita apuntando hacia Harry—. Finite incantatem —murmuró Severus apuntando también al muchacho, que enseguida recobró la movilidad en sus piernas y se levantó con rapidez.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, un poco aturdido y abochornado por haberse dejado derribar tan fácilmente.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Harry. Ellos no te van a lanzar un Expelliarmus, utilizarán hechizos bastante más peligrosos que ése… —el chico asintió. De pronto pareció palidecer ligeramente. Severus se volvió hacia la puerta, pensando que podría aparecerse otro Mortífago de un momento a otro.

—¡Mary! —exclamó Harry y salió corriendo de la habitación. El profesor agitó la cabeza, ligeramente cabreado por la forma tan temeraria de actuar del chico, y le siguió con la varita alzada, dispuesto a lanzar un Avada si se veía obligado a hacerlo.

\---

La chica yacía en el suelo, petrificada; soltando un suspiro de alivio, Severus lanzó el contra-hechizo y le sujetó la espalda durante unos momentos, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, recuperándose ligeramente del impacto.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó desorientada, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y mirando hacia todos lados.

—Tranquilízate —le pidió el hombre, buscando con la vista al chico, ¿dónde se habrá metido?—. Voy a buscar a Harry. Tú enciérrate en una habitación y procura que nadie sepa que estás aquí —le ordenó a Mary y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, dejando a la muchacha totalmente desconcertada y sola.

\---

—Mírale, qué gracioso —decía un Mortífago con la voz ronca, mientras lanzaba un rayo rojo de su varita apuntando a un muchacho que se movía de un lado a otro intentando esquivarlos.

—¡Qué fácil ha sido arrebatarle la varita! —se carcajeó otro que estaba junto al primero, también apuntando al chico, que se encontraba desarmado en ese momento.

Severus acababa de salir de la casa y se había encontrado con aquel panorama. Dos Mortífagos lanzaban rayos de sus varitas a Harry, que haciendo círculos sobre sí mismo intentaba esquivarlos. ¿Por qué demonios no se ha quedado quieto en la habitación?, maldijo el profesor para su interior. Otros Mortífagos atormentaban sin ninguna piedad a varios muggles que estaban por los alrededores.

—¡Crucio! —gritó una voz femenina y bastante conocida, tras de él. Severus se movió con agilidad, consiguiendo que el rayo impactara contra el suelo en lugar de contra su cuerpo—. Tengo al traidor para mí solita, ¡qué suerte! —espetó y soltó una risa desquiciada—. ¡Cruc…!

—¡Impedimenta! —se defendió Severus, y comenzó a intercambiar hechizos con la mujer, intentando desarmarla para poder defender a Harry.

—Flipendo —conjuró el Mortífago de voz ronca que tenía acorralado al chico, lanzándole con fuerza, gracias al hechizo, una papelera en toda la cara; el muchacho no pudo esquivarla—. Como no podemos matarte, nos divertiremos un poco a tu costa mientras llega nuestro maestro —dijo, sonriendo irónicamente.

—¡Sois unos cobardes! —exclamó Harry, harto de aquel juego, tocándose la mejilla dolorida.

—¿Cobardes? ¡Diffindo! —gritó el otro, haciéndole un gran corte en la cara.

—¡Impedimenta! —exclamó alguien por detrás del Mortífago, consiguiendo que el hombre fuera arrojado contra el suelo, llevándose un tremendo golpe en la espalda—. ¡Accio varitas! —exclamó el pelirrojo que había conseguido derribar al Mortífago, con la mano extendida, cogiendo al vuelo tanto el arma de Harry como la de su adversario. El otro hombre que había tenido acorralado al chico, luchaba contra una muchacha castaña en aquel momento, así que el chico de ojos verdes se acercó al pelirrojo, con rapidez y con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Dámela! —exigió. No tenía ni idea de quiénes eran aquellos chicos, pero no iba a fiarse de cualquiera después de lo que le acababa de pasar.

—Aquí tienes, compañero. Pero no te pongas así, que estamos del mismo lado —le explicó el chico y Harry relajó sus facciones ligeramente—. Soy Ron —se presentó algo apresurado—. Voy a ayudar a Hermione, hablamos luego —dijo y salió corriendo para unirse al combate con la chica castaña que estaba luchando contra el otro Mortífago. 

Con premura, Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando a Severus. Le localizó al momento: parecía estar hablando con un hombre bastante mayor, que tenía una barba larga y muy blanca. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, debía ser el director de Hogwarts, del que Severus le había hablado en varias ocasiones. Pero no pudo centrarse mucho tiempo en aquella imagen, porque enseguida alguien intentó atacarle y tuvo que defenderse.

\---

—Severus, ve corriendo a la casa, recupera la capa de invisibilidad que le mandé a Harry y póntela. No quiero que te arriesgues en exceso. Te puedo asegurar que nos serás mucho más útil vivo —le decía en aquel momento el anciano, que sólo llegar al lugar donde se estaba presentando la batalla, había buscado con urgencia a Severus y a Harry.

—No pienso ocultarme como si fuera un cobarde —declaró.

—No era una sugerencia —le respondió con dureza el anciano—. Vamos, antes de que nos ataquen. Corre y coge la capa, Severus.

—Le he dicho que no la necesito. Tal vez sería mejor que la usara Harry. Él no sabe cómo defenderse, y le aseguro que yo sí —replicó.

—Severus, Harry debe enfrentarse a Voldemort y por eso mismo los Mortífagos no le matarán. En cambio, tú serás su principal objetivo, sobre el que descargarán toda su furia —le explicó—. Si tanto te importa el muchacho, haz lo que te digo y mantente en guardia por su tuvieras que intervenir para salvar su vida.

El maestro de Pociones endureció el rostro y contra su voluntad se metió de nuevo en la casa de Harry y Mary para recuperar la capa, que había quedado olvidada en la habitación del chico, desde que Albus la mandara. Estuvo revolviendo todo, buscando en cajones, debajo de la cama, sobre la mesa, en el armario, hasta que por fin dio con ella. Después se la colocó por encima y volvió a salir fuera. Podía lanzar hechizos, oculto por aquella estúpida cosa y derribar a los Mortífagos sin que notaran su presencia. No parecía un plan tan malo, después de todo.

Las maldiciones llovían por un lado y por otro. Severus, oculto tras la capa invisible de Harry se limitaba a observar la escena, intentando mantenerse al margen como le había ordenado Dumbledore, solo actuaría en caso de extrema necesidad. Gracias a Merlín, todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían llegado justo a tiempo y parecían ser bastante numerosos, era posible que todavía pudieran conservar la esperanza.

Gritos, sangre, sudor, lágrimas, todo eso se entremezclaba en el ambiente de la batalla. Muertos que yacían por los suelos, tanto muggles como magos de un bando y de otro, familiares que lloraban las pérdidas mientras a su vez intentaban protegerse de los hechizos que llovían por doquier, en medio del fuego y la destrucción.

Y, por fin, apareció lord Voldemort, centrándose en su principal objetivo: Harry Potter, que se encontraba flanqueado por la izquierda por su enemigo acérrimo Albus Dumbledore. Ambos magos se encontraban a unos tres metros de él, mirándole con fiereza, desafiándole a atacar. A Snape no le pasó desapercibido el intercambio de furiosas miradas que hubo en aquel momento, por lo que, con cuidado, sujetando la capa para no quedar expuesto, se apresuró a acercarse al lugar donde estaban los tres, quedándose parado al lado del Señor Tenebroso, dispuesto a actuar en el momento en que viese que la vida de Harry corría peligro.

El chico dio un paso hacia delante, empuñando con fuerza su varita. Tenía la frente sudorosa y la mano le temblaba un poco. No estaba preparado para aquello, definitivamente. Era demasiado pronto.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Harry de forma bastante espontánea, para el asombro de todos.

Dumbledore le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras una luz verde ligeramente desvaída, salía de su varita y golpeaba con suavidad en el pecho de Voldemort que se había quedado consternado por la actuación precipitada del chico. Aunque más consternados se quedaron los que habían contemplado la escena desde fuera, al ver que después del impacto del rayo, el Señor Tenebroso seguía en pie, impasible. Aparentemente el hechizo de Harry no le había hecho daño alguno. Severus apretó la mandíbula, sabía que aquello podía pasar. El chico no albergaba el suficiente odio hacia aquel ser como para lanzar la imperdonable de manera eficaz.

—¿Y tú eres el gran Héroe del mundo mágico? —preguntó con desprecio lord Voldemort, soltando una carcajada—. Estoy temblando del miedo que me provocas —le dijo con burla, con su voz serpentina—. Ni siquiera eres digno de morir sin dolor. ¡Crucio!

Y Harry se empezó a retorcer en cuanto el rayo que salió de la varita, impactó sobre él. Sus gritos hicieron estremecer a todo aquel que pudo escucharle. Snape palideció y Dumbledore levantó su propia varita amenazando a Voldemort.

—¡Detente ahora mismo, Tom! —gritó, con voz tensa.

—Me encanta ver cómo te retuerces, Harry —susurró Voldemort, sonriendo con malicia—.Lo siento, Dumbledore, pero creo que no voy a hacerlo.

—¡Aaaaaaahhh! —gritó Harry, que yacía en el suelo, rodando sobre sí mismo, intentando liberarse del dolor que sentía, retorciéndose. Iba a volverse loco. Sentía cómo miles de agujas se iban clavando con rapidez y saña en cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo, como si algo invisible estuviera retorciendo cada uno de sus órganos… definitivamente, no estaba preparado para soportar tanto dolor, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse vencer. No podía perder el sentido. Debía aguantar hasta que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Todos tenían puestas sus esperanzas en él.

Dumbledore abrió la boca para lanzar una maldición contra el hombre que estaba torturando al joven, pero justo en ese momento Greyback se lanzó contra el anciano con la mandíbula abierta, en una clara intención de morder al director de Hogwarts. Albus tuvo que desviar su ataque y centrarse en liberarse del hombre lobo, al que le costaba controlar dada la gran fuerza que tenía el licántropo. Severus se vio acorralado, no podía esperar a que Albus consiguiera dejar fuera de combate a Greyback, mientras veía cómo Voldemort torturaba a Harry.

—¡Aaaaaah! —siguió gritando el chico, con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara pálida y sudorosa, contraída por el dolor. Podía intuir que el joven estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Sectumsempra! —gritó Snape, delatando su posición, con la varita apuntando justo en el pecho del Señor Tenebroso. Éste comenzó a sangrar por todos lados, miles de heridas se abrieron repentinamente en su cuerpo blancuzco. La maldición a la que tenía sometido a Harry se deshizo en ese preciso instante, quedando el muchacho casi desfallecido en el suelo, observando con terror lo que estaba pasando a pocos metros de allí. Severus había dejado caer la capa. Ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndose.

Aunque, a duras penas, Voldemort no tardó demasiado en conjurar el contra-hechizo, por lo que enseguida sus heridas se cerraron y dejaron de sangrar, mientras miraba con odio y malicia al traidor que tenía frente a él.

—Qué sorpresa —siseó, sonriendo con aire de superioridad—. Mirad a quién tenemos aquí… Si es mi querido traidor —dijo y soltó a continuación una carcajada que hizo que el vello de la gente que lo escuchó, se erizara.

—¡Déjale en paz! —se oyó a través del jaleo organizado por la batalla. Harry, ligeramente malherido, se había puesto en pie y estaba enervando nuevamente la varita, apuntando a Voldemort con firmeza—. ¡A quien quieres es a mí!

—En eso te equivocas —le contestó Voldemort, endureciendo el semblante—. Después de ti, pensaba buscar a este ingrato, para dejarle claro lo que significa cambiar de bando. Aunque ahora que lo he encontrado, no tengo ningún interés por mantenerlo con vida —hizo una pausa para mirar a Severus, quien le devolvió la mirada con desprecio—. Además…, parece que el traidor alberga algo más que odio en su corazoncito… ¿No es así, Severus? ¿Llorarás como una niña si mato al mocoso? —preguntó con burla y de nuevo se echó a reír. Con rabia, el profesor de Pociones apretó los labios, pensando que era mejor no provocarle. Le conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —soltó Harry en un arrebato que sintió al oír las despectivas palabras de aquel horrible ser que tenía en frente.

Las personas que estaban contemplando aquel intercambio verbal, se habían quedado patidifusas al oír las acusaciones que había hecho Voldemort hacia Snape. ¿Sería posible que el frío y temible profesor de Pociones se hubiera enamorado de El-niño-que-vivió?

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Voldemort, señalando al muchacho. En ese momento, el chico se había quedado paralizado, pero Albus se apartó con rapidez de Greyback al que había dejado petrificado justo en ese momento y apuntó en lo que pareció ser una milésima de segundo a Harry.

—¡Ascendio! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas y concentró toda su energía en la varita, para levantar en el aire a Harry lo suficiente como para esquivar aquella maldición asesina, para la que no era eficaz ningún hechizo protector. Voldemort, con la misma presteza que había demostrado tener Albus, se giró hacia su izquierda y volvió a gritar:

—¡Avada Kedavra!

—¡Severus! —gritó Harry, intentando moverse en vano, ya que el potente hechizo que había conjurado Albus se lo impedía. Inmediatamente el anciano rompió el encantamiento y Harry cayó al suelo, sin apartar la vista de lo que pasaba unos metros delante de él.

Esta vez nadie pudo actuar con la misma premura con la que lo había hecho Dumbledore para salvar a Harry. El rayo verde que salió de la varita de Voldemort impactó con rabia en el pecho del maestro de Pociones, derrumbándole, haciendo que su cuerpo inerte cayera al suelo sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Los ojos negros del hombre miraron a Harry con tristeza y al instante los ónices se volvieron opacos: había perdido la vida.

—¡Severus! —volvió a gritar el muchacho, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, levantándose con premura. Fue un grito desgarrador. Durante un segundo, todo pareció paralizarse a su alrededor, el sonido se detuvo, la gente se quedó estática en su sitio.

Albus observaba aquello incrédulo, con el rostro compungido por lo que acababa de pasar ante sus narices. No había sido capaz de salvar a Severus…

Harry, miró primero al hombre caído y después dirigió su verde mirada, llena de furia, hacia Voldemort, que en ese momento estaba riéndose con desprecio. Lo estaba pasando realmente bien.

—Vaya… parece que el traidor era correspondido —dijo con sorna.

—¡Eres un bastardo! —gritó el muchacho, y el rostro reptiliano le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio, a modo de burla, levantó una ceja, imitando un gesto característico de Snape. Harry le hizo frente, sus ojos verdes embargados por un sentimiento que era difícil de descifrar—. ¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó al fin, sin darle oportunidad a Voldemort a contestar de nuevo.

Y esta vez no faltó odio a la hora de pronunciar la maldición. El Señor Tenebroso no fue capaz de esquivar el rayo que salió de la varita del chico, pensando que de nuevo fallaría en su intento, como la vez anterior. Pero no ocurrió lo mismo. Esta vez, el hechizo consiguió arrebatarle la vida, y su cuerpo, como un bloque de cemento, cayó junto al del profesor. 

Por fin, Harry había sido capaz de vencer al monstruo que atormentaba al mundo mágico. A un precio excesivamente alto. 

Cuando todo el mundo vio que el monstruo de piel blanca yacía en el suelo y no se levantaba, se permitieron tomarse unos segundos de respiro para centrarse en aquel inusual espectáculo, en el que el profesor de Pociones muerto era llorado por él, ahora sí, Salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Acaso era posible que alguien albergara otro sentimiento que no fuese odio o respeto hacia el reservado hombre? Harry cayó de rodillas en el mismo lugar donde había derrotado a Voldemort, derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Al instante se levantó y se volvió a dejar caer justo donde reposaba el cuerpo sin vida de Severus.

—¿Por qué tuviste que arriesgar tu vida? ¡Joder! —preguntó sin más, alargando una mano para acariciar la fría mejilla del hombre.

Mientras lloraba ahí tendido, maldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos sobrevolaban su cabeza, pero Harry ni se inmutó. La gente seguía luchando. Algunos Mortífagos se habían retirado del lugar al ver la caída de su Señor, pero otros se resistían a reconocer que habían perdido, y querían llevarse con su derrota, el mayor número de víctimas posible. A él ya no le importaba, algo fuerte le apretaba sin compasión el estómago intentando asfixiarle. Era el dolor. El inmenso dolor que sentía ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Y era tan irreal que le costaba creer que el cuerpo sin vida que sostenía perteneciera al hombre que le había amado con tanta pasión y desespero la noche anterior.

Dumbledore pasó por delante de él, mirándole con fijeza. Sus pisadas no hacían ruido entre el césped que cubría el suelo. El hombre, en vez de detenerse o decirle alguna palabra de aliento al muchacho, siguió caminando, sin apartar su vista de él, hasta quedar escondido detrás de un enorme árbol que allí se encontraba.

El director se acababa de dar cuenta de que había pasado por alto demasiadas cosas. No sabía cómo había sucedido aquello, cómo podía haber estado tan ciego cuando lo había tenido delante de sus narices durante todo el tiempo. Ahora, no sólo se sentía culpable por haber dejado desamparado a un niño indefenso, sin preocuparse por cómo estaría después de la muerte de sus padres, dando por hecho que todo iría bien, que sus tíos le tratarían como si fuera su propio hijo, ¡qué equivocado estaba! Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era el único error que había cometido, ahora también le embargaba una sensación de tristeza enorme. Acababa de darse cuenta de que Severus, la persona que tanto apreciaba, probablemente se había sentido muy solo durante todo aquel tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba el hombre sentirse amado, hasta aquel momento, que acababa de comprender que, hasta Harry, con su bondad innata, había sabido llegar hasta donde él mismo no había conseguido ni acercarse: al corazón del profesor. Quizás había comprendido todo aquello demasiado tarde. Pero no, no lo permitiría, si todavía quedaba alguna esperanza, él la aprovecharía. Harry y Severus merecían ser felices.

—Harry… —susurró—, ¿podrías traerme la capa invisible, por favor? —pidió con suavidad y el chico como si aquello fuera más una orden que una petición, se levantó como si fuese un autómata, colocándose instintivamente las gafas que había dejado tiradas en medio del suelo; su cuerpo respondiendo sin voluntad. Echó una última mirada al cadáver de su enamorado y sin poder hacer otra cosa, se dirigió hacia el sauce tras el que se ocultaba el anciano, con la capa invisible en una de sus manos.


	18. Uno por otro

Jueves, 2 de abril

Harry se sentía como en otra dimensión, no podía asimilar lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos, se había dejado caer de rodillas justo en el lugar donde se encontraba, pero al instante se había vuelto a levantar, quería tener el cuerpo de Severus entre sus brazos, debía comprobar que en realidad estaba gravemente herido, pero todavía vivo. Qué ingenuo había sido al pensar que la maldición asesina podía fallar también con Severus.

A pesar de ser consciente de que más maldiciones y hechizos seguían lanzándose de un lado a otro en el campo de batalla, se volvió a levantar, sacando fuerza de donde no la tenía y recorrió, angustiado, los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él. Ni siquiera era consciente de las lágrimas que corrían amargas por sus mejillas hasta que quiso centrar su vista en Severus, su cuerpo tumbado sobre el césped, las lágrimas impidiéndole ver con claridad. ¿Se movía? ¿Era posible que estuviera respirando después de haber recibido la maldición asesina? Según le había dicho éste cuando le había dado las clases de magia en su habitación, aquello era imposible. De rodillas frente a él, lo estrechó entre sus brazos y al rozar la mano del hombre se estremeció, estaba fría como un témpano.

Intentó centrarse en su rostro, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso e impotente al sentir que las malditas lágrimas le nublaban la visión.

—Joder… —murmuró cabreado y tiró las gafas al suelo, frotándose los ojos con brusquedad. Una vez limpios, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

No. Desde luego, el hombre no respiraba. Sintió algo que le oprimió con crueldad el corazón, ante aquella visión que tenía frente a él. Severus aún tenía los ojos abiertos en un gesto inequívoco de sorpresa. Su rostro más pálido aún de lo habitual y sus facciones totalmente inmóviles en un gesto poco natural. Se estremeció. Agitó levemente la cabeza, como si intentara despertar de la peor pesadilla que había tenido en su vida, mucho peor que las que había sufrido habitualmente, en las que solía ver al monstruo con cara de serpiente que había provocado todo eso.

Se dio cuenta de que parecía que todo había enmudecido a su alrededor, y prácticamente de lo único que era consciente, era de la figura una vez altiva, ahora derribada, que se encontraba entre sus brazos sin transmitirle el calor que tanto necesitaba Harry en aquel momento.

Al instante vio algo moverse cerca de él: era una figura que le miraba de forma penetrante, con preocupación, el anciano siguió avanzando en su camino y en un tono que apenas había sido capaz de percibir le dijo:

—Harry… ¿podrías traerme la capa, por favor? 

Y, entonces, Harry, como el autómata en el que se había convertido, dejó en el suelo a Severus, con un cuidado excesivo que ya no era necesario y, antes de ponerse de pie, cogió sus gafas para ponérselas siguiendo un acto reflejo. Después agarró la capa invisible que había protegido al profesor de Pociones hacía tan sólo un momento antes y, que ahora, olvidada de nuevo en el suelo, yacía sucia y enredada.

Sin pensar qué hacía o con quién se iba a reunir... sin poder evitar que sus pies se alejaran del cadáver de Severus, siguió los pasos de la persona que le había hablado y se encontró con ella tras el sauce donde se escondía.

—Mi muchacho… —murmuró el anciano cuando vio aparecer bordeando el tronco del árbol, a Harry, con los ojos opacados por el dolor que sentía. 

El chico levantó la mirada y sin decir ni una sola palabra le ofreció la capa. Albus la cogió con determinación y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, comenzó a buscar en uno de sus bolsillos; un instante después, extrajo una especie de colgante dorado que mostró al muchacho con satisfacción.

—No pienso permitir que Severus entregue su vida de esta forma —confesó, Harry le miró extrañado, por fin mostrando interés por las palabras que decía el hombre. Intrigado por saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer ahora que era demasiado tarde para salvarlo de ninguna forma.

—En realidad, ya no se puede hacer nada —habló Harry con la voz áspera, enfrentándose a las palabras del director. No entendía por qué estaba intentando darle esperanzas, cuando cualquier persona sabía que era imposible revivir a los muertos.

—En esta vida, Harry, todo tiene solución. Algunas cosas son más complicadas que otras, pero si buscas siempre se puede hallar una forma. Solo debes centrarte en seguir el camino adecuado y ser capaz de sacrificar lo que sea necesario.

—Señor, lo que se suele decir es que todo tiene solución, excepto la muerte… —puntualizó Harry, sintiendo que de nuevo se ahogaba con todos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Era una sensación que le iba a provocar un colapso como no comenzara a remitir pronto.

—No deberías creerte todo lo que se suele decir, mi muchacho —le respondió Albus, mirándole con un gesto bondadoso y guiñándole un ojo.

Se puso la capa invisible sobre los hombros, haciendo que parte de su cuerpo se mimetizara con el paisaje, mostrando la extraña imagen de un hombre con cabeza y medio cuerpo. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, no se acordaba del efecto que producía esa capa, lo había visto por primera vez cuando Severus la había dejado caer y no había sido del todo consciente de que el hombre había permanecido durante todo aquel tiempo oculto tras los efectos mágicos de la tela.

—Ahora, escúchame con atención —dijo con rotundidad el mago mayor—: Lo que vas a ver ahora, será algo así como un espejismo. Vas a revivir desde otro punto de vista la batalla en su momento final, Voldemort estará vivo y luchará contra ti, contra mí y contra Severus, pero no tienes que intervenir, pase lo que pase debes permanecer tras este árbol, debes aguardar hasta que todo haya terminado. Verás tu propia imagen actuar como lo has hecho hasta ahora. En el momento final de la batalla, cuando veas que tu otro yo se arrodilla, deberás lanzarle un Imperius, espero que Severus te habrá enseñado a invocarlo…

—Sí, practiqué con él y... conseguí hacerlo a la perfección —comentó Harry, que no entendía prácticamente nada de lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo.

—Perfecto —declaró Albus—, como te decía, lanzarás a tu imagen un Imperius, y le ordenarás que vaya tras el árbol llevando consigo la capa invisible, para ese momento yo ya debería estar también aquí —dijo, señalando justo donde se encontraban, tras el tronco del inmenso sauce—. Harry, no puedes permitir que tu otro yo toque el cadáver de Severus, por favor. Eso es imprescindible. Una vez que tanto mi imagen como la tuya, estén aquí, deberás esconderte al otro lado del tronco, de forma que ellos no te puedan ver. Creo que es suficientemente grande como para que te puedas ocultar sin ser visto. Cuando sientas que sus voces se apagan, podrás salir. ¿Me has entendido? —preguntó.

—Debo permanecer aquí sin moverme hasta que vea a mi otro yo arrodillarse, entonces le lanzo un Imperius. Cuando usted y el otro yo estén aquí, me esconderé y cuando deje de oírles, podré salir de mi escondite. ¡Pero no entiendo qué demonios significa todo eso! ¿Va a hacer un nuevo truco de magia? —exclamó algo cabreado Harry, ante la ambigüedad de las palabras del anciano.

—Algo así, Harry. Sólo te pido que confíes en mí —pidió Albus con calma, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Por favor.

—No entiendo para qué —refutó el mago.

—Para salvar a Severus —confesó Dumbledore y le miró con los ojos brillantes. El chico se quedó con la boca abierta, intentando asimilar las palabras que había dicho el anciano, intentando encontrar algún significado que no resultara tan absurdo como le parecía todo aquello. Albus, aprovechó aquellos momentos de silencio para colocarse en el cuello la cadenita del colgante dorado—. Con media vuelta bastará —murmuró y elevando el collar en un ángulo que le fuera más cómodo para la vista, giró la esfera dorada justo a la mitad sin levantar la otra mano del hombro de Harry. Y entonces todo lo que les rodeaba comenzó a tornarse en una imagen ligeramente borrosa, hasta que unos minutos después, la tierra, el cielo y todo a su alrededor, aparentemente, volvieron a la normalidad. 

Dumbledore miró de nuevo a Harry, de una forma desmesuradamente intensa y sincera.

—Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy por nosotros. Espero que algún día consigas perdonarme por los errores que cometí, Harry —le dijo, acariciando su mejilla con solemnidad, el muchacho le miró con gesto anonadado—, prométeme que harás lo que te he dicho y deséame suerte.

—Lo haré, señor y… suerte —susurró asintiendo y después, se quedó estático, observando cómo el anciano terminaba de ponerse la capa de invisibilidad por completo y desaparecía de su vista.

Evidentemente, Harry se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y no pudo permanecer demasiado tiempo allí escondido, aunque tampoco se precipitó al campo de batalla, simplemente decidió asomarse un poco, sacando ligeramente la cabeza tras el enorme tronco del árbol para ver qué estaba sucediendo y qué se proponía hacer el viejo mago. Lo que vio, le dejó perplejo.

Rayos de todos los colores brillaban en el cielo oscuro. Gritos, llantos y… él, él mismo retorciéndose en el suelo, sufriendo la maldición que le había lanzado Voldemort, el mismo hombre que había matado a sus padres y... a su lado debía estar Severus, con la otra capa de invisibilidad puesta. Apretó los puños sabiendo que podría lanzarle a su enemigo la maldición imperdonable desde detrás del árbol y que, como la última vez que la había pronunciado, volvería a funcionar, porque ahora sabía lo que era sentir odio. De hecho, si aquello hubiera sido posible, le hubiera matado con sus propias manos por segunda vez. Pero no se movió, permaneció escondido y se limitó a asomarse ligeramente, decidiendo hacer caso al anciano.

Observó cómo el doble de Dumbledore intentaba lanzarle un hechizo a Voldemort, pero justo en el momento en el que empuñaba su varita, llegaba Greyback e intentaba morderle en el cuello, por lo que tuvo que desviar, como ya sabía Harry, el ataque para defenderse del hombre lobo. Su otro yo seguía gritando y retorciéndose, se sintió extraño al contemplar aquello, al recordar lo que había sentido cuando había sido presa de aquella horrible maldición, sintiendo que la locura se habría paso en su mente, a gran velocidad.

En el momento en el que había estado a punto de rendirse, había aparecido Severus quitándose la capa y mostrándose ante el hombre con rostro de serpiente, provocándole y logrando salvar a su yo del pasado de aquella horrible tortura a la que estaba siendo sometido. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería volver a presenciar la escena que vendría después. Escuchó de nuevo la risa de Voldemort, que retumbaba como música estridente en sus oídos. No pudo aguantarlo más y volvió a mirar, agarrándose con fuerza del tronco del sauce, sintiendo que, si se soltaba, saldría corriendo y se interpondría entre el monstruo y Severus. Pero no, debía aguantar y permanecer allí escondido, no sabía qué podía suceder si salía de su escondite, pero si Dumbledore le había advertido con tanta seriedad que no hiciera nada, sería por algo. Apretó con fuerza los labios y se contuvo de intervenir.

En aquel momento, Voldemort lanzaba el hechizo mortal contra su yo pasado y Dumbledore librándose de Greyback en el último segundo, invocaba el conjuro que le había hecho flotar en el aire, logrando esquivar por los pelos aquella maldición asesina. Un segundo después, volvía a suceder, el asesino de sus padres se giraba con lentitud, casi a cámara lenta y apuntaba a Severus sin dudarlo, el cuál abría los ojos con sorpresa ante el cambio inesperado en los acontecimientos; en ese momento todo pareció quedarse en silencio, Harry les veía articular las palabras, pero la voz no salía de sus labios, tan impresionado se sentía por ver aquellas espeluznantes imágenes de nuevo. De pronto un rayo verde salió con furia de la punta de la varita de Voldemort y por una fracción de segundo los ojos del maestro de Pociones se entornaron, como si hubiera pasado algo que no se esperara, entonces el rayo finalmente impactó contra él, y como había visto unos minutos antes, el cuerpo del hombre caía al suelo, sin más. Se limpió las nuevas lágrimas que habían vuelto a brotar de sus ojos, enturbiándole ligeramente la visión.

Las rodillas de Harry se doblaron, había estado a punto de desmayarse, ver aquello por segunda vez, le había impresionado más aún, pero no podía permitirse flaquear justo en ese momento. Tenía que hacer lo que Dumbledore le había dicho. Ya no tenía nada que perder.

Se fijó en su propia imagen. Tenía los ojos desorbitados, horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar, su cara mostrando una expresión descompuesta. Vio cómo se dejaba caer al suelo, y como al instante se levantaba de nuevo. Supo que ése era el momento en el que debía actuar.

—Imperio —susurró, apuntándose a sí mismo mientras intentaba mantener el pulso firme—. Coge la capa y ven aquí —dijo en un murmullo sin dejarse ver por su otro yo, y esperó a que el chico le obedeciera. Poco a poco fue bordeando el tronco hasta llegar a un ángulo donde el otro Harry no pudiera verle. Al rato oyó otros pasos acercándose y escuchó cómo el muchacho bajo el Imperius entablaba la misma conversación que había mantenido él, momentos antes, con el anciano. Imaginaba que todo estaba saliendo bien, el único problema era que no sabía qué era exactamente lo que habían hecho. Suponía algo así como que, con magia, Dumbledore y él se habían desplazado en el tiempo, hacia un momento pasado y que por eso había podido contemplar de nuevo lo que había sucedido anteriormente en el campo de batalla.

Cuando la conversación terminó y las voces se extinguieron, salió de su escondite. Sorprendido vio que detrás del árbol ya no estaban ni Dumbledore ni su otro yo… pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde se habría metido el anciano que pertenecía a su mismo hilo temporal?

Quitándole importancia a ese pensamiento, fijó su vista en el cuerpo que yacía sobre la hierba a varios metros de allí. Entendiendo que había llegado al punto en el que se unían de nuevo el pasado y su presente, y que salir de su escondite ya no suponía ningún riesgo, se acercó con premura a Severus. Con el corazón nuevamente encogido, se arrodilló, pero al ir a abrazarle, su mano se topó con algo que no supo identificar. Le resultó extraño, pero pasó el brazo con más fuerza, por debajo de la espalda de Severus y consiguió erguirle. Cuando lo levantó tuvo que ahogar un grito de terror y sorpresa: sobre Severus se podía distinguir una especie de túnica morada, semi-oculta por una capa de invisibilidad. Al retirarla por completo, observó horrorizado la cara afable del anciano mago, que parecía no respirar. Se apartó asustado, dejando caer ese cuerpo justo donde había estado antes, sobre el de Severus. Al observar la imagen desde lejos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la comprensión de lo que había sucedido. Albus, con la capa invisible puesta, se había interpuesto entre el rayo mortal y el profesor de pociones. Al final había conseguido salvarle la vida, como le había dicho que iba a hacer, pero había supuesto un gran sacrificio. 

Entonces… eso significa que… que Severus está vivo, pensó. Abrió los ojos impresionado. Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, sólo parecía estar desmayado. Podía apreciar su tranquila y suave respiración y el leve movimiento de su pecho, que hizo que el de Harry se llenara de dicha y felicidad. ¡Estaba vivo!

Comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Creía que, tal vez, Dumbledore le había lanzado un Desmaius a Severus para que nadie notara su presencia allí y para que su cuerpo cayera, como debería hacerlo uno que ha recibido el impacto de una maldición imperdonable y asesina. Si eso era lo que había pasado, entonces tan solo debía lanzar el contra-hechizo y el hombre volvería a…

—Ennervate —susurró, con la voz temblorosa, sujetando con fuerza el cuerpo rígido de su amante, mirándole fijamente con nerviosismo. Apretando los labios mientras imploraba que el hombre que yacía entre sus brazos, abriera los ojos.

Y el milagro se obró.

El maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts, abrió los párpados con cautela, sintiéndose cálidamente protegido por unos delgados y pequeños brazos, que lo sujetaban transmitiéndole su fuerza y su estabilidad. La imagen más hermosa del mundo lo sobrecogió y, cuando abrió los ojos del todo, esa imagen inundó su corazón.

Allí estaba él. Harry Potter. Sujetándole con confianza, devolviéndole la mirada con firmeza. Lo que significaba que, tanto el joven como él, estaban vivos. Se incorporó librándose del agarre para devolverle el abrazo con más ímpetu. Había temido mucho aquel momento. Tanto el final de la batalla como el fatídico recuento de todos los hombres y mujeres que habían fallecido, y el encontrar a Harry muerto o que el muchacho lo encontrara a él, le habían hecho sentir aterrado. Pero aquello no había pasado. Sólo había sido un miedo infundado que no le había permitido vivir en paz hasta aquel momento. Suspiró. Estaba agotado.

Con ayuda de Harry consiguió incorporarse y una vez en pie se fundieron en un cálido y suave beso, celebrando su victoria: no la de haber vencido a Voldemort, sino la de haber salido de allí, los dos con vida. Claro que, aunque no eran del todo conscientes, una persona había tenido que dar la suya a cambio, pero al anciano no le había importado en absoluto hacerlo. Les debía eso y mucho más a los dos hombres que se besaban totalmente entregados en aquel momento, sin querer separarse por miedo a que aquello tan solo hubiera sido un sueño.


	19. Y si... ¿sólo había sido un dulce sueño?

Más tarde, todos los supervivientes se dedicaron a curar a los que estaban heridos y a reunir a todas las víctimas que habían fallecido durante la batalla, las cuales se encontraban esparcidas por todo el campo. 

Al Ministerio no se le contó con exactitud todo lo que había pasado, aunque ellos tampoco quisieron saber mucho sobre el tema, lo más importante era que habían derrotado a El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado y que ahora todos podían vivir tranquilos y en paz, con una preocupación menos. 

Respecto al Imperius que habían detectado… hicieron la vista gorda, al fin y al cabo, procedía de la varita que había usado el ahora Salvador del mundo mágico y, evidentemente, no iban a meter en problemas al chico más famoso de su comunidad, hubiera sido echarse piedras sobre su propio tejado ahora que se iban a convocar de nuevo elecciones generales, así que no lo tuvieron en cuenta.

El uso del giratiempo por una persona no autorizada, había supuesto también otro incumplimiento de las normas, pero como ellos mismos habían autorizado que la señorita Granger lo utilizara cuando lo necesitase para poder acudir a todas sus clases, también acabaron desechando la idea de meter en un aprieto a la persona que lo había usado sin autorización; además, cuando descubrieron que la persona infractora había muerto, puesto que se trataba del director Albus Dumbledore, pensaron simplemente que con eso ya había expiado la culpa de haber abusado de aquel artefacto, así que también acabaron por zanjar el tema.

Cuando Severus descubrió el cadáver de Dumbledore se estremeció y tuvo que juntar toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para no llorar. No quería demostrar su debilidad ante nadie. Ahora que ya estaban todos sus alumnos y colegas de Hogwarts junto a él, debía mantenerse impasible y recio, aunque por dentro sintiera un fuerte nudo que le oprimía con fuerza el corazón. En realidad, no serviría de nada llorarle a un muerto, lo único que podía hacer ahora era asegurarse de que su cuerpo fuera enterrado como debía, para que el hombre, allá donde estuviera en aquellos momentos, pudiese descansar en paz.

Otro asunto había sido el momento en el que se había enterado de que, con toda probabilidad, Dumbledore había dado su vida por él. De la batalla, lo último que recordaba era que Voldemort le había lanzado un Avada Kedavra, así que le preguntó a Harry qué había pasado justo en ese momento del que no lograba acordarse. El muchacho había insistido una y otra vez en que no había pasado nada, pero Severus se negaba a creerlo. Estaba seguro de que esa maldición iba dirigida a él y si le hubiera impactado, como parecía que iba a pasar, estaría muerto, por lo que sospechaba que había sucedido algo que desconocía, en el mismo instante en el que la maldición debería haber impactado contra su pecho.

Al final, Harry había acabado contándole todo lo que había sucedido: cómo él mismo había estado llorando por su muerte y cómo momentos más tarde el director le había dado aquellas extrañas instrucciones, desapareciendo tras la capa de invisibilidad. Le contó que había imaginado que Dumbledore se había interpuesto entre el rayo mortal de Voldemort y él, pero que no había podido ver nada. El hombre le escuchó con atención, sin poder creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Cuando el chico terminó su relato, sintió cómo sus rodillas perdían consistencia, viéndose obligado a apoyar las manos en la mesa de madera donde habían depositado los cadáveres de la batalla, justo donde yacía el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Esta vez sí que no pudo evitar llorar, silenciosamente y con la cabeza gacha. Había dado su vida por él. El viejo no había podido evitar entrometerse hasta el final de sus días.

—Gracias… —susurró, sintiéndose emocionado por lo que el anciano había hecho. Era una segunda oportunidad que le había brindado. Y no la pensaba desaprovechar.

Habían muerto bastantes miembros de la Orden y también una gran cantidad de Aurores y Mortífagos. Entre los cuerpos, el que más llamaba la atención, era el de la joven Pansy Parkinson que, según pudieron saber más tarde, igual que Dumbledore, se había interpuesto entre varios Cruciatus que le habían lanzado a Hermione y al final había acabado muriendo, por el impacto de un hechizo que la hizo un profundo corte que había provocado que perdiera demasiada sangre.

Todas aquellas imágenes eran devastadoras. Cuando Severus se recuperó un poco del impacto inicial sobre la causa de la muerte de Dumbledore, miró a su izquierda, y allí, con la tez blanca como un folio y temblando inconteniblemente, se encontraba Harry. Debía estar muy impresionado con todo lo que estaba viendo. Comprendió que al chico no le haría ningún bien permanecer demasiado tiempo allí debido a que no estaba preparado ni física ni psicológicamente para soportar semejante realidad, por lo que, agarrándole con rapidez por la cintura, se Desapareció con él.

\---

Mientras tanto, Ron y Hermione lloraban la pérdida de todos sus amigos que habían fallecido en el combate. Percy y Fred Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Sirius… Todavía no entendían cómo ellos habían sido capaces de sobrevivir y por qué sus amigos habían corrido semejante suerte. No podían evitar sentir una extraña angustia y una horrible sensación de culpabilidad, por haber salido tan bien librados de la batalla dejando atrás a tanta gente. Tenían heridas profundas que curar, pero al menos habían conseguido sobrevivir, que ya era bastante.

Hermione se encontraba observando el cadáver de su compañera de la Orden del Fénix, mientras analizaba con el ceño fruncido todo lo que había pasado durante la batalla. Sorprendida, había contemplado a Voldemort mientras se burlaba con descaro de Harry Potter y de su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Y ahora, hacía apenas unos minutos, había estado observándolos juntos, uno al lado del otro, como si un vínculo más fuerte que el que podría unir a un profesor y a un alumno, los hubiera amarrado con fuerza. ¿Sería posible que su profesor se hubiera involucrado con ese joven de una manera más íntima que la de ser su instructor en lo referente al mundo mágico? Le costaba creerlo. Todos sabían que el chico era el hijo de James Potter, y según les había contado Sirius, la relación que habían mantenido en el colegio James y Snape, era cualquier cosa menos buena. Quizás el hombre se hubiera visto conmovido por el triste destino que le había sido obligado a aceptar al chico. A lo mejor, el profesor no era el hombre frío e insensible que aparentaba ser…

—¿Nos vamos, Hermione? —la voz compungida de Ron la sacó de su ensoñación. Le observó detenidamente, dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba hecho polvo, aunque frente a ella intentase mostrar una entereza que no sentía. Sin poder evitarlo le abrazó y él lloró en sus brazos, no podía aguantar más el dolor que le producía ver a sus amigos y hermanos ahí, sobre aquella mesa, inmóviles para toda la eternidad.

\---

Harry no supo qué había pasado cuando la batalla final llegó a su fin, sólo tenía unos vagos recuerdos pululando por su mente: varios muertos tumbados en una mesa de madera que alguno de los magos que estaba allí se había encargado de conseguir. Severus mirándole con preocupación, gente llorando por doquier, su cuerpo temblando sin poder contenerlo, pero siendo apenas consciente del temblor que le sobrecogía… de pronto comenzó a sentirse peor, se estaba mareando. Sentía el cerebro embotado y el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo; unos segundos después perdía el sentido, cayendo desmayado en los brazos de Severus.

\---

—Despierta, Harry —escuchó una voz femenina en la lejanía, mientras unas manos, presumiblemente de la dueña de la voz, le agitaban; al principio tentativamente, más tarde con algo más de brusquedad—. ¡Harry!

El chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Se encontraba en su cama, con el pijama puesto. Sus gafas reposaban sobre la mesilla. En un rápido movimiento las alcanzó y se las puso. Mary le observaba con preocupación.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó ligeramente desorientado. Lo último que recordaba es que se había desmayado, y al ver que se había despertado en su habitación y solo, se había quedado completamente desconcertado.

—¿Que qué haces aquí? Vives aquí, por si no lo recuerdas, Harry —le contestó la chica, poniéndole una mano en la frente—. No parece que tengas fiebre… vine a despertarte porque no parabas de gritar en sueños… creo que tuviste una pesadilla.

—¿Una pesadilla? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? —inquirió, empezando a sospechar algo que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Pues… si te soy sincera… no lo recuerdo —declaró ella.

Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Su ropa estaba pulcramente colocada y doblada sobre la silla donde siempre la dejaba. No podía haber sido sólo un sueño. No era posible. ¿O sí?

—¿Dónde está Severus? —se atrevió entonces a preguntar. Sin sentirse del todo seguro de querer conocer la respuesta. Cuando la chica frunció el ceño, no le hizo falta escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, acababa de confirmarle lo que tanto temía.

—¿Cómo? ¿Sever… qué?

—¿No te acuerdas de él? Le recogiste hecho polvo de la calle y le estuviste curando. Luego… bueno, digamos que él y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos.

—¿Que yo recogí a alguien de la calle? Por Dios, Harry, creo que te estás confundiendo de medio a medio. Yo no soy tan inconsciente.

Harry alzó las cejas, poniendo en duda el último comentario de su amiga.

—Bueno, pues entonces… creo que… he debido soñarlo todo —declaró con tristeza.

Mary se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible, yo desde luego te aseguro que no he conocido en mi vida a un chico que se llame así y mucho menos lo he subido a casa.

—Era tan real… —comentó Harry y su amiga le sonrió y salió de allí dejándole solo.

Todo había sido un sueño. Severus nunca había existido y él, en realidad, no era un mago a pesar de poder mover objetos con la mente… sus padres debían haber muerto en un accidente de tráfico como le habían dicho los Dursley, no asesinados como su cabeza había querido inventar, al igual que había inventado a aquel hombre que le había hecho sentir como nunca antes. ¿Cómo un sueño podía ser tan vívido?

Aunque quería resistirse a creer que nada había sido cierto, todo apuntaba a que, en realidad, había sido creado por su imaginación. Si no, no hubiera estado en su cama, con el pijama, con las gafas quitadas y lo más importante, Mary recordaría lo que había pasado, por lo menos alguna parte, por lo menos a Severus.

Arrastrando los pies, totalmente alicaído, se sentó frente a su ordenador, contestaría los correos que tuviera en su bandeja de entrada y seguiría con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era mejor dejar de darle vueltas a aquel asunto.

Apartando aquel sueño de su mente, comprobó que tenía unos cuantos correos pendientes de respuesta, de Paul y de otros amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Trabajo, pensó. Y miró con prisa la fecha que indicaba su ordenador. Todavía era viernes.

—¡Mierda! ¡Debería estar ahora mismo de camino al curro! —exclamó con nerviosismo y se levantó con tanta rapidez que sus rodillas chocaron contra la mesa del ordenador. Justo de la balda donde reposaba el teclado, una especie de nota arrugada y amarillenta se desplazó hasta el suelo—. ¿Y eso…?

Se agachó y recogió el papel que había caído al piso. No recordaba haber colocado nada allí, aunque por el aspecto que tenía, debía llevar tiempo en aquel lugar, por lo que era algo normal que no lo recordara. Estuvo tentado de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa y salir pitando al trabajo, pero en el último momento la curiosidad pudo más, así que se apresuró a abrir la nota plegada, para ver qué era. 

El contenido le dejó estupefacto.

 

Harry:

Te llevé a tu casa para que recogieras las cosas que necesitaras llevarte. He pensado que no te importaría mudarte conmigo a las habitaciones que ocupo en el colegio Hogwarts, donde imparto clases desde hace años. A pesar de tu escepticismo con respecto a mi talento como profesor, como puedes comprobar, gracias a Merlín, hay personas que confían más en mis cualidades para la docencia, que tú.

Como te habías desmayado debido al fuerte impacto que sufriste después de la batalla final, te dejé en la cama. Pero tu compañera, totalmente alterada debido a lo que había presenciado momentos antes, intentó atacarme y cuando me vi en la obligación de usar magia contra ella, le dio un ataque de histeria al ver mi varita, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que lanzarle un Obliviate y salir de la casa para no perturbar más sus recuerdos, ya que ahora no tiene ni la más remota idea de mi existencia ni de nada de lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

Dejé tu varita en la mesita que tienes al lado de la cama. Justo en el cajón de arriba. Cógela, realiza las gestiones que estimes oportunas con respecto al alquiler y tu actual trabajo, recoge las cosas que necesites (sólo las que necesites) y sal fuera. Estaré esperándote pacientemente en el parque donde me encontró Mary. Espero que sepas cuál es…

Tengo ganas de verte de nuevo, Harry.

Severus.

 

Harry se apresuró a coger su varita y sonrió cuando comprobó que efectivamente se encontraba en el cajón de la mesita. 

—¡No ha sido un sueño! —exclamó alegre, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y el pergamino en la otra, ahora entendía por qué el papel estaba tan amarillento. 

Severus existía, Severus había estado con él todos aquellos días, habían vivido una aventura juntos, increíble y fantástica. 

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No cogió todas las que hubiera querido, para que el profesor no le reprendiera, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho donde elegir. ¿Podría llevarse el ordenador? Seguramente allí no habría redes a las que poder conectarse, pero igualmente decidió que por si acaso se lo llevaría. Metió todo en su maleta y la encogió. Para eso era un mago.

Con la maleta encogida y guardada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, salió para hablar con Mary y ella se sorprendió por la noticia inesperada de su repentina marcha. Harry simplemente le dijo que era el destino y que uno nunca podía saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar en un lugar o en otro. Antes de irse habló con su casero y dejó todo el tema del alquiler solucionado. Le dejó la mensualidad que había pagado por adelantado y la parte de la fianza que éste tenía que devolverle, se lo ingresaría a Harry cuando comprobara que todo estaba en buen estado en la habitación. También habló con Paul para pedirle que hablase con sus jefes y les avisase de que no iba a volver.

Se despidió de Mary con un efusivo abrazo y se prometieron el uno al otro que se llamarían y que no perderían el contacto. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon, pero nada de aquello le retuvo, su verdadero hogar estaba en otro sitio, aunque eso no quitaba que fuera a echar de menos a su compañera.

Salió de allí a toda prisa, con ganas de encontrarse de nuevo con Severus, aunque ligeramente apenado por despedirse así de una amiga con la que había compartido dos años de su vida, dos de los mejores… hasta hacía una semana.

\---

Un par de horas después, en una habitación situada en las mazmorras del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, los cuerpos de dos magos se estremecían uno junto al otro, dejándose embargar por el sudor que se escurría entre ambos y por la elevada temperatura que los envolvía, producida por los sinuosos roces que se prodigaban el uno al otro. Después de un tiempo dejándose llevar por un movimiento acompasado de vaivén, el mago mayor se rindió al deseo explotando dentro del cuerpo de su joven amante, continuando sus rítmicos movimientos y ayudando a su pareja a llegar también al clímax, acariciando aquella extensión dura y suave que tanto le excitaba. Cuando el muchacho se corrió furiosamente entre su vientre y el de él, abrazó a Severus y lo besó. Cuánto se alegraba de que todo lo anterior no hubiera sido un sueño. Y si… por si acaso lo era, mandaría muy lejos a Mary para que no pudiera despertarle jamás.

THE END

(01/04/09 - 17/08/09)


End file.
